Rule 63: A Naruto and Hinata story
by Majora Uzumaki
Summary: a version of naruto if hinata and naruto had their genders reversed. how would that have effected their development? their postion in the village? their realtionship early on? lemons galore with slight hurt/abuse tones. canon to story mostly. LOT OF LEMONS BEWARE.
1. Chapter 1

Streets of konoha.

It was cold in the land of fire, even from its name sake it could not escape the frosts of december. The streets were mostly empty, even in the afternoon as people tried to stay warm from the ice and snow on the outside. For one rag worn orphan she could not avoid the cold. Her hands shook from the frost nipping at her skin, her breath shivered as she tried to stay warm. She was in the search for something to eat at the moment, thankful that the weather made dumpsters a natural fridge for leftovers. She was young, barely five and struggling to survive on her own. She hadn't seen her adoptive grandfather in sometime despite her looking and whatever fire she had inside of her was slowly wearing thin. Some nearby noise alerted her to the persence of others. Just past the street at the park where she often slept stood a few older boys standing over a boy around her age. She approached and saw the older boys were bullying the downed one, laughing, making fun of his eyes and words she did not understand. She felt a bit of anger at the sight. Despite her being picked on she never liked to see others in the same postion. She felt a spark of bravery and rushed at the older boys pushing one of them to the ground. She barely had time to appreicate her accomplishment before she felt a fist to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and the few contents of her stomach. Before she could recover she was kicked in her face sending her tumbling back, her nose bleeding and tears leaking from her eyes. It took a moment but when she started sobbing the older boys left seemingly satisfied with beating an orphan. Why was everyone so mean, why did they have to hurt her. She was just trying to help. She felt a hand grasp hers. She looked over and saw the boy she had "saved" looking a bit better than she was at the moment. He had a busted lip and a black eye.

"P-plea-se d-don't cry" he said stuttering, from either, sobbing, cold or nervousness it was hard to say. Naruto still felt her tears leak and could do nothing to stop them sadly despite her wants.. She felt soft fabric brush her face and saw the boy wiping away her tears with his scarf.

" i-im so-sorry you got h-hurt defend-ing me." he said. " a-are you c-c-cold?" he said offering her his scarf. It was the first time she had ever been given something, not clothes, nor food, nor positive attention. She was just in shock by it all as he wrapped his scraf around her neck and slowly helped her up.

" b-b-boys are s-suppose to help girls" he said. Naruto didn't know what boys were suppose to do. No one had ever told her.

"M-my name is H-H-Hino Hyuga." he said opening his arms.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki" she said quietly. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before the boy wrapped her arms around her. She felt nervous and squirmed in his hold.

" I-I'm s-sorry." hino said

" w-what was that?" naruko asked.

" a hug, w-w-when i g-get hurt my m-mom gives me one" he said shyly.

" no ones ever given me a hug." naruko said with a twinge of sadness.

" y-y-you gives h-hugs to the people you love." hino said.

Narukos mind seemed to be somewhere else after he said that. A moment later his care taker rushed him away from her but naruko felt a warmth inside her she had never felt.

She was loved.

The event of december carried her well into may. She was searching for that boy during that time but hadn't found him again since then. It was fine though, she would find him and then they could have more hugs. The food was plentful today, as the village signed a kumo treaty and the village celebrated. She still had to avoid the general population but it was still nice to eat. She had been growing recently, he rags stretching and tearing as she grew and moved. She would have to find new ones soon. The night fell not too long after and naruko came out looking to gather food and supplies. And strolled by the rich part of the village looking for something good when she saw a man jump over a large wall carrying something in his arms. A baby? Why was he carrying a….

Naruko's eyes widened, this man was stealing the baby! She almost cried out before she saw a small figure run out of the compound. Hino! He was scared looking, he had tears in his eyes and was shaking. He also saw the man.

" St-Stop!" he said loudly. The man stopped and turned towards Hino. Naruko noticed the man pull out a kunai and realised he was going to kill her friend. She jumped at the man, leaping far and taking him by suprise as she latched on like a cat digging her nails into his face. He cried out a bit and dropped the baby. Naruko fell catching the small bundle before it hit the ground and looked up seeing the man now posed to strike her and the infant. She felt the man's intent to kill her and it filled her with dread, she watched as the mans expression changed instantly and a different look adorned his face, like the look the men gave the woman in the red light district. She clutched the baby tighter, hoping to protect it before she heard a gurgle. She looked up and saw the man spitting blood before he fell over, revealing a shaking Hino. naruko's eyes widened. Had Hino killed the man? He saved her!

" Hino that was amazing!" Naruko said. The boy sank to his knees and shook. Naruko got next to Hino, still holding the baby and hugged her friend. He seemed hurt but didn't look it but that didn't matter to her. You hug people you loved and he loved her so she loved him. No one explained how it worked or even what love felt like to her but she knew he was the most important person to her and he was nice to her so it was good. His shaking slowed down and she watched masked ninja appear along with eventually her jiji.

Lord hokage sat in the council chambers reviewing the events of the night. The good news was hiashi's young son had killed the false ambassador and thus kumo would be to embarrassed to admit they lost a ninja to a five year old to claim damage. On the other hand he found out his adoptive granddaughter had been living in the streets almost a year. The head of the orphanage was dealt with swiftly but that wasn't what was alarming him. He was beginning to theorize that the kyuubi was smart. That the tailed beast knew the weakest time for a jinjuriki seal was during childbirth so, minato, never thinking a gift from a biju could be harmful did not have a fail safe for good changes to be made to the host.

He was wrong.

The chakra was aging and maturing naruko. She was now built like an eleven year old, not a five year old like she should be, and the report from the autopsy indicated a spike of estrogen and phonemes before Hino had killed the ambassador indicating a strong need to...breed.

It appeared the kyuubi had given naruko a bloodline, when in the presence of KI she releases pheromones turning the would be attackers into would be rapists. He had to bite back bile, the theory was proven when he took his granddaughter to the hospital and some of the male doctors had been….handsie with her. She didn't know what they were doing as she was to innocent for such things but a few steps more and she wouldn't have needed to know. They were killed, burned and spread to the winds but the good news was it did not affect women.

Small miracles, the elder groaned.

He was going to have to be very careful in the future when dealing with naruko and upping his security.

Naruko was now nine, but was built like a thirteen year old. Her blonde hair was cut short in a pixie cut so shopkeepers couldn't grab her by her hair anymore. She wore a dark orange short sleeve sweatshirt and black leggings. They were big enough that they would grow with her rapidly maturing body and so she wouldn't have to keep getting new clothes. She was under a large tree at the moment. She stared straight ahead, infront of her a large training field and she sighed as the wind passed her.

An apple dropped from above and she smiled. She picked it up before speaking.

" i was wondering when you would show up." she said.

" s-s-sorry" Hino said. He sat on the opposite side from the tree, to anyone on either side it would seem like either child was merely having a one sided conversation with themselves.

" how's ko?' naruko said taking a bite of the apple. It was crisp and tart, just how she liked them.

" h-he's good, s-s-still can't find me though" hino said with a small smile. Naruko giggled slightly.

The two had met up like this every month or so since Hino's family didn't seem to like her and since naruko didn't want her reputation to harm her only friend.

" you always bring me food, why is that?" she said smelling the air. He seemed to have packed a basket this time, bentos, rice balls, and ramen. He knew all her favorites. Hino blushed from the other side of the tree. Naruko knew of his harsh treatment at home and how it cause him to mature mentally faster than other boys and caused his shyness and anxiety. What she didn't know was it meant he had already discovered girls unlike many of the other boys.

"Y-y-you're my f-friend. I-i like taking care of you." Hino said. He brought his legs up and clutched them close to himself. His strict up bringing included what it meant to be future clan head and that meant what it meant to be a husband. A husband provides for his wife, protects her, takes care of her. Despite the fact he knew for a fact naruko was incredibly strong, from how dense and powerful her chakra was to how she trained; he still took small pleasures in being there for her with things she had difficulty with. One thing was getting food that wasn't poison. He felt anger rise up inside of him, he only felt this emotion when it came to naruko. He saw the way the village treated her, looked at her. It was infuriating and hopefully with naruko's courage he would make those merchants pay for what they did. Naruko sighed against the other side of the tree. She liked her friend. He treated her better than anyone else in the village, he was like her own private source of happiness.

" are you joining the academy this year?" naruko asked hoping

"I-If I f-f-fail to meet my f-fathers expectations tonight" Hino said in a somber tone. Naruko frowned at that. Hino was the nicest person in the whole world and his own family treated him like garbage. All except his mother but she died two years ago and now it seemed like it was just her who realised how amazing her friend was.

" No matter what happens Hino-kun, I'll be proud of you." Naruko said. She stood up, and heard her friend do the same. He walked away and when he was far enough she went around and grabbed her friends gift.

She continued onto the training ground and began to work. Push ups, sit ups, sprints, squats, jumping jacks, and running. She then practiced her punches and kicks on a training dummy. She trained, trained and trained until her knuckles bled and the sun had long since set. She gave one last weak punch and collapsed in the training ground and darkness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko had the strangest dream, it felt like years floating by, experiences she never had with people she never met. She remembered a woman with long red hair and a man named minato. It was like she had lived two lives while she dreamt. then she woke up. She was a bit disorientated, feeling like she had just gone through forty years of living and woken up into a body she had spent less time in than the ones in her dreams. She was however, feeling better than last night. She turned towards the training dummy she was using last night before throwing a natural instinctive punch at it, trying to remember how it felt in her dream and trying to connect what she had experienced when she had slept with her life at the moment. She noticed the punch was different than the one last night and felt different and as her fist made contact with the dummy it exploded in a shower of splinters giving her a wide eyed expression before she grinned. Timed to see what else that dream gave her.

The dream as it seemed gave her combat experience, chakra infused strength, taijustu, chakra control exercises like tree and water walking, and how to feel her chakra, she split a leaf and wet one with two different distinct feelings she had for her chakra before focusing on a more, primal feeling. She felt a rush and shift in her posture. She noticed she had sprouted a red fox tail, big and bushy along with ears. She panicked and with it they reverted inside of her, vanishing like dust. She began to experiment with them, thinking they might be some sort of blood line from her parents and felt joy at the thought.

Hino sat in the back of the konoha shinobi academy first year class. He was nearly an hour early but wanted to leave his house as soon as possible. All he had there was sadness and longing for something better so he left. He had failed his father's tests against his younger sister hanabi. But how could he not? Striking his own flesh and blood, trying to injure his baby sister like she's an enemy ninja. And so he lost, because he did not fight and let her win, when they were growing up they used to play fight and he always let her win but now those happy memories were but ironic flashbacks reminding him of how horrid his family's traditions were. It had been a few months since he had seen naruko and missed his only friend. She brightened his life up for weeks seeing her evening passing and now he felt like a flower who had never seen the sun. he activated his eyes and scanned the surrounding area, he noticed some first years were talking and playing outside, he noticed, even the main branch uchiha was lacking in physical development compared to him. His father trained him hard, his body a result of that, more toned and muscled than anyone in, from what he could see, all the academy. Noted sasuke uchiha was second to only him, but it still felt bitter that he was better to everyone else except in his father's eyes. He then smiled as naruko dropped into his range, she was approaching rapidly and he blushes fighting off stray hormones that told him to hone in under her clothes and he turned his sight off. The sexual education he received focused nothing on love and merely biological effects and needs, with the additional note that any female he knocked up that he was not married to AND or not approved of by the hyuga elders would disappear.

Like a match flame in the wind.

He heard the door open and in stepped naruko who took notice of him and made a b-line for the seat next to him. Maybe he didn't have the right to his father's love or pride, but he would prove he was worthy of Naruko's friendship.

Naruko was bored, Hino could only be so entertaining in this boring lecture when he couldn't talk to him. She sneered a bit looking towards the uchiha heir, all the girls as soon as they saw him fawned, and ooh'ed and aww'ed like he was kami on earth. It made her nauseated. He was nothing special, he was rude, brooding, stupid looking and a jerk. He was in short, nothing like Hino. Hino was kind, smart, handsome, sweet, caring, loving, amazing, basically everything good in the world and why wouldn't she think that, he was in fact, the only human that he shown her kindness in a way that didn't seem out of obligation or monetary extraction.

But man did teuchi and ayame love her when she got ramen.

She was slightly frustrated though, only because of her lack of knowledge, she had no idea what love was or what it meant, she was certain it was what she felt for Hino but she literally had no comparison other than the hatred of generic villages compared to him. At the same point, she didn't have any boundaries with him, she didn't know what she was suppose to do or even what to do but she was learning with him and he was teaching her every time they talked and she was gonna do her best.

"Naruko!" iruka said. Her eyes snapped towards the front.

" stop staring at sasuke!" iruka said. Naruko actually snorted.

" as if!" she responded

" oh so you're better than him?" a pink haired girl asked.

"I'm not better than anyone" naruko answered bluntly causing the pinkette to stutter a bit.

" but Hino-kun is" naruko finished causing Hino to blush bright red.

" as if!" the pink haired girl yelled

" enough! Back to the lesson!" iruka said continuing.

"How's she doing?" a male voice said, his voice seemed far and moved like the wind.

" better, she still has issues being a normal little girl" another voice said, sounding like a echo.

" after all she's been through, i would imagine" the male said.

" it doesn't make ti right." the female said.

" of course not, but we are here, she is out there. We have to stop the fox from having any more influence on her." the male said.

" that bloodline would have been great, to anyone but the most hated person in any village." the female said.

" hows her training, she doesn't suspect anything?" the male said.

" she doesn't know their our dreams, but she took to our fighting fox style like a fish to water. Even faster than tsunade-baachan s' strength technique." the female said.

" what about her tails?" the male said.

" She hasn't told Hino, but she can summon them at will, but can't stop them from coming out during intense emotional states." the female said

" the shadow clone?" the female said.

" she's making progress, it's more about molding than power at this point, she could summon thousands after all." kushina said. A woman in bright red appeared from the mist like state. A man followed with bright blonde spikey hair.

"Little messages, now the only things that give her any real parenting." minato said glumly

" there is always a way" kushina said.

Hino had to go home right after class everyday much to his and naruko's disappointment. They still made the most of their time in class though, happy they could be in the same room more than once every few months. Hino's clan training continued as did Naruko's self training. They wanted to get stronger, to protect each other much to the other lack of knowledge, but it drove them beyond what they thought they could ever do.

A year later.

Naruko stood glumly outside the classroom, they had brought in a kunoichi to teach the girls about infiltration, flower vasing, tea parties and sex ed class and the second the teacher arrived she threw naruko out nearly by her hair. She glared at the door. This was the only lesson they taught to only girls, not that she knew the boys learned about sex-ed but that's just what the teachers advertised. She had literally been denied her gender, everything that the curriculum defined her as she had taken away. She stormed out of the building, the boys were training on the other side of the building so they wouldn't notice if she got some free training in. she started off with some punches before her mind wandered back to the class she was missing. Specifically to the part about sexual education. She didn't know what sex was, or what or who it entailed but she overheard some girls talking about how to revolved around what girls and boys do when they are together. Naruko thought about it and thought at first that it was what dating couples might do or married couples but from what she saw the women in near her apartment, it could mean any man as long as they both agreed. What was sex? She could hear the moans and cries from her building whether because she had heightened senses or because they were that loud was hard to say. She knew it involved a boy's part, a dick, and a girl's part, a pussy. She paused completely, and felt herself curious for a moment, she knew pee came out of her parts but what else? She looked around a bit, not wanting others to know she didn't know what her body did and touched her lower lips. She felt a jolt that brought her down to her knees and she felt like crying out from a grazing touch. She felt heat in her face and core before she stood up. She needed to do more research on this.

She left class early, leaving a note for Hino behind to explain where she went and not to tell anyone. She had in her hand some spare money she had been saving, the days she ate Hino food she didn't need to buy herself meals so she saved it. She approached the area below her apartment and walked up to a heavily make up wearing woman. She tried to explain to her what she wanted, to know what a pussy did, what to do with it, how it worked etc. The woman was going to turn down an easy paying job and accepted. She explained to naruko that men stuck their dicks inside their pussys and both felt good because of it, through certain circumstances that act could lead to a child but I could be prevented, through jutsu, objects or anal. She demonstrated on herself how to clean, touch, and play with a pussy before explaining the parts. Naruko did not feel embarrassed by this but was focused the same, she did not know that anything involving pussys and dicks was considered taboo or talking about it general. She listened tentatively and thanked the woman at the end of it.

Naruko looked herself over in the mirror, from how the woman acted before naruko realised she was more sensitive than others, she also noticed that the woman had hair on her pussy and frankly smaller hairs everywhere else, she did not, she didn't think it odd just more of a statement than anything. She remembered that men were supposed to stick their parts inside hers to feel even better than how she felt earlier. That act also made the man feel good and naruko thought about boys she would like to make feel good, so far the only male she could think of that she wanted to make feel good, and trusted enough not to think her dumb for never having had sex or knowing about it was Hino-kun. She smiled a bit, he had done so much for her, and now they could do something together they would bother enjoy, she smiled and thought we of this as she practiced the lessons she learned a few hours prior.

Hino sat in the alleyway by naruko's apartment with a face brighter than the sun. He had come after class to check on her worrying about what she was doing and scanned inside her apartment and saw her filling herself with bliss. She shook a bit, as his hormones, emotions and body raged from the previous sight. She was doing something so…. Bad! But, the sight made him feel things he was having a hard time putting words too, he felt his affection spike for her, happiness as she was feeling happy as well, embarrassment for her and him for having peeped, and a forgiven emotion. His body shook from embarrassment and a need to either run away or go up to her and see more. He doubted she wouldn't let him, she wasn't raised with boundaries like his family was, but then again his family had to many boundaries, like showing affection in public… or your home. He dare for a moment and flash his byakugan and see he again. He watch as she arched her back and to his confusion as she said his name. Was he the cause of her state? Was that good? He knew long before the academy about the sexual arts from his clan, but from what they told him women were to remain virgins until wed and had no needs, while men were encouraged to explore and to fulfill their desires. His eyes widened a bit, what that what he felt? Desire? What did that mean? He wanted to be with naruko after he she was his best friend. He felt his chest swell slightly, he liked her a lot and never wanted to be apart from her, she was brave and funny and smart and worked so hard and it helped him, it saved him from his own dark emotions. But you had to love someone to have sex right? He felt his face redden considerably when he realised the only people he had such strong emotions for were his mother and sister, but feeling what he was now, they couldn't hold a match to naruko. He heard banging nearby and carefully activated his byakugan. He saw a few drunk, anger civilians slamming on naruko's door. His face paled as naruko got up to answer the door after quickly getting dressed. She opened the door and instantly the men's expressions changed, instead of anger they had this strange look, like hunger but they were looking at naruko. They pushed her inside and slammed the door behind them and Hino gasped. He jumped up and rushed as he kept an eye on the men, they were tearing naruko clothes and she seemed so surprised that by the time she tried to fight back they already had knife out. Hino felt like his blood was running cold, he considered himself a black sheep in the high clan, he was caring and kind and compassionate but the sight he was seeing chilled him into a perfect hyuga visage. He kicked in the door which was a distraction big enough that naruko managed to get a chakra enhanced still to each of then sending them flying out of her now open took a moment to look at the crumpled pile of end at the bottom of the apartment building before turning back to naruko. He took a sharp in take off breathe when he saw that she had a large red tail and blonde fox ears. Naruko looked confused for a moment before realizing what he saw. She tried to will the appendages away but the embarrassment and fear her only friend would reject her because of them was preventing them from retreating. It was her that then had the surprised look as she noticed Hino's clenched fists were coated in frost. Both approached each other before Hino spoke.

" H-have y-you always had these?" Hino asked eyeing her animal parts.

" No, they uhh, well they kinda showed up recently, I think they might be a bloodline from my family or something." Naruko spoke. " Y-ou don't hate then right? Or hate me?" She asked nervously.

Hino quickly shook his head " no! I-I like then, t-t-theyre beautiful" he said blushing. He reached out gentle and felt the tails fur, noticing it felt like warm silk. Naruko let out a whimper and Hino looked back at her eyes. He noticed tears were threatening to leak and he thought he had hurt her.

" I'm so glad you don't hate me." Naruko spoke. She wrapped her arms around Hino before wiping her eyes on the shorter boys shoulder. Hino could only blush as he comforted her. Naruko would mention what she saw later. Right now she just needed her best friend. She took an intake of his scent and knew something was different. It was still the same but it made her skin boil.

"Hino-kun, what were you doing before helping me with those guys?" She asked simply. Hino locked up before his entire body went red. And the scent became more intense. She noticed her friends pants tighten.

" N-not-thing" he stammered. Naruko frowned. That seemed to be not the case. Her face displayed her displeasure and Hino looked away nearly have a melt down with stammering out.

" I-i was w-wat-watching you" he said now covering his face with his hands. This was it, he lost his best friend because he was a disgusting pervert.

" Did you like what you saw?" Naruko asked completely innocently, even tilting her head. Hino felt his knees buckle at that. Nearly falling over before catching himself. He couldn't form words but nodded slightly. Naruko then smiled. Hino like looking at her, she liked that the sight of her made him happy. She lead hino to the couch, the boy seemingly unaware of what was happening. Naruko was nervous, she had never done this before but wanted to practice doing the things that woman had taught her. What was the first step again? They touched themselves that's right. She had to get good at that before they continued. She nearly ripped Hino's pants off causing him to uncover his face and blush madly. Naruko then sat next to a fox printed boxer clad Hino as she slipped off her pants and sat next to him.

" I learned about sex Ed today and how it makes people feel good." Naruko said " that's what u was doing earlier" she said like Hino's mind wasn't well aware of what she was doing and when she was doing it. He could only stare at his chest trying not to look up and hoping he would sink into the floor. He heard a sharp intake of breath and reflexively looked at naruko, who, of course, had her left hand on her wet pussy. He was caught looking at the sun, wanting to look away but not being able too. He then felt a hand on his left arm. He saw naruko had guided his arm to his own member, as the four inches stuck out of the centerfold. His voice caught in his throat as naruko moved his hand up and down his member before leaving him to go back to working on herself. Hino wasn't sure if he was the luckiest or unluckiest boy on Earth right now but he gentle moved his hand, experimenting considering this was the first time doing it. It felt good, and felt better when he looked over at naruko. She seemed to be in utter bliss at the moment and it was a very nice imagine in Hino's mind. He then felt a rush of endorphins and a something coming. He tried to make his panic vocal but naruko seemed to realise his predicament and smiled, almost giddy, and she got on her knees in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm suppose to drink it! " She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hino couldn't protest fast enough and he went over the edge. His body shaking and become weak and his seed blasted out of him. He felt naruko latch onto the tip a moment later taking everything into her mouth. After shaking for a moment and coming off his orgasmic high he looked at naruko who he could have sworn had hearts in her eyes as she licked her lips and rolled his essence in her mouth before finally taking a large gulp and showing him her very empty mouth.

" It's so tasty Hino-kun" naruko said, the breathlessness of her voice in addition to the last hour were finally to much for the boy and he fainted.

Naruko after that day forced Hino to come to her house at least once a week to make sure he was practicing and to show him her progress. At first it was horribly embarrassing, well, it still was, but now he took a certain joy in it, to see naruko in a state of ecstasy and to be looked at so loving and longingly. He also took a certain joy in having to sneak out and disobey his father to do it. Still, he felt guilty, something about a lack of marriage and horrible abusive upbringing engraved in him some values. So he cooked for naruko when he visited her, making her plenty of ramen and pretending for a moment they were a family.

He sat in class smelling the sweet air. It was polluted by one particular girl.

Naruko.

It was nearly suffocating as he took it in, pheromones, estrogen, oxtocin, things indicating a need to breed and proof of release. He didn't smell any other make on her which made him scratch his desk slightly and growl. He wanted her, to claim her and rutt her. She was the most well developed female, the strongest, the best and he deserved the best. He took a deep breathe. He had to calm himself, he had to do this normally, slowly, not everyone was quite as...feral as his family.

" Hey naruko chan wanna sit with me?" Kiba asked waving his hand. Naruko, who had just came in, looked up at him with a small gentle smile.

Something he wanted to fuck right off her.

" Sorry kiba San, I always sit with Hino-kun." Naruko said walking past him. Kiba nearly bled from how tight his fists were clenched. She might not have his scent but she was claimed. Claimed, by that pathetic, weak, beta of a man. He exhaled, he would win her over. This would take time. He smiled. And worst case scenario, he resulted to basic instincts.

Kiba would ask naruko to set next to him nearly once a weak, or offer to be her partner in projects, to go get ramen, but Everytime he would turn him down for Hino. She said she knew Hino best and that she felt safe only with him. Kiba resented Hino with a passion, but he knew he couldn't get him out of the picture without harming naruko and his chances so he waited, the wolf always waited for the perfect time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Second year

Would Hino consider himself a stalker? He would deny it be he couldn't argue. Despite him seeing naruko in class during the week and once after class a week he still had the desire to constantly be near her, to watch her and see what she was doing. He knew it was wrong but her strength and courage filled him with determination and peace. She never gave up despite all the teacher attempts at teaching her the wrong thing. Hino frowned, he had caught them when trying to teacher her the henge jutsu which he corrected after class, allowing her after a week to not only master it but create a solid version. She had also, somehow learned the shadow Clone just, something she used to train with and help study. He clenched his hand and formed a small ice ball, letting it fall to the ground a moment later. She also helped him with mastering his ice abilities. He had a perfect balanced chakra affinities for both wind and water creating ice. He frowned, he could show his clan like his father suggested but that would only guarantee his sister placed in the branch family and a arranged marriage for him. He activated his byakugan and blushed badly before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Naruko had an ability to detect emotions. Like knowing when someone was mad before seeing them or knowing someone was sad even though they had a smile in their face. She also could detect if he wasn't careful, him watching her, and when she caught him she would find a secluded area and start playing with herself. He would then have to come clean and show himself and in fairness she only caught him once a week or so. And in fairness he would just hangout with her but losing his guard ko was hard enough, and what if his clan got rid of naruko or removed him from the academy or blah blah blah. He sighed he knew they were lame excuses for the fact he was just scared. Scared she would find out how weird and pathetic he was. He felt better though, when they were older he could properly date her, and he would be strong and they could get married and have a beautiful happy family. Like he never had. But there was always a creeping fear that wouldn't happen. After all she was so…. Amazing. She was brave and smart and strong, she was outgoing and brash and beautiful and he always had the worry some other guy would steal her away or she would stop being friends with him one day. These fears helped push him. To be better, to be better for her. He felt someone drop down beside him and had to stop a squeak before softly smiling as naruko draped her arms around his neck.

"Hiya Hino-kun!"

"H-hello naruko Chan"

" Ready for class?"

"Y-yes"

The second year meant the boys and girls would start sparing with each other. This was in order to simulate a more accurate combat zone. Where men and women would fight and kill one another per their mission requirements. Hino looked around, most of the girls were frail thing little fanatics of the uchiha and looked like they would be blown away by a strong breeze. He saw he was the most muscular of the boys and felt a but of pride at that. Not that they could see his body under his baggy sweatshirt and pants. He glared at the other boys slightly. Naruko was becoming more well endowed with each day, now looking fourteen or fifteen compared to the other ten and eleven year olds. The boys looked at her with, from what he found out was lust, and the girls looked at her in envy and anger. The good news with that was that some of the girls knew how much naruko hated Sasuke so they didn't mind naruko as much.

They were still all hypocritical wolves though.

Talking down to her and then starting at her like that. It made Hino very angry, but that was ok. She, so far, only showed interest in him.

"Naruko uzumaki and Sasuke uchiha"

Naruko and Hino looked momentarily surprised why sasue scoffed before entering the ring. The teacher declared no jutsu and no kill loves, a pure taijutsu fight.

"Begin!"

Sasuke seemed bored, but had a moment of shock on his face when naruko planted a strong fist to host gut. Maybe he didn't expect her to hit that hard Hino thought. Still it was a devastating hit and he hunched over only to be knee in the chin, knocking him unconscious. Naruko had a brief look of pride on her face and smiled at Hino before the girls started to boo. "She cheated sensei, no way she could have beat Sasuke !"

" Fucking slut!"

The insults kept coming and coming and with it Hino watched naruko's newly built self esteem chip away to nothing.

" Shut up!"

He didn't realize the words came out of his mouth until everyone was looking at him but felt the words true the same.

" She did not cheat, naruko chan would never do that! She won fair and square!" He finished. The girls went silent at that before one muttered.

" Oh course the freak would defend his demon whore"

How dare she! Hino spun around to yell at the girl and saw naruko getting ready to do the same when someone else spoke up.

" Shut up." Sasuke said. The group turned and saw Sasuke now standing, a bruise on his chin but fine beside it.

" She won because I thought she was weak because she was a girl. She fought fairly and I lost" Sasuke said.

Nearly everyone there was surprised, Sasuke uchiha admitting he lost? He calmly returned to the group before approaching naruko. He extended his fist.

"Next time I won't underestimate you." Sasuke said. Naruko extended her fist and nodded seriously.

Hino however looked more than worried. Competition had just entered his ring. He was gonna need something to give him the edge.

He sat underneath the balcony of naruto's apartment with a large blush. It was their weekly meeting and to prepare he had found a adult magazine and read it religiously. He passed out half way but learned the hyugas education of, climbing on top of a woman and moving until she was pregnant both lacked information but also creativity. Today he would take some of what he knew and use it on naruko. He had to cement his place with her. And despite many with of a deep bond and relationship between them they had never official said anything indicating being exclusive. He gulped and hoped she wanted to be exclusive. He heard a knock above him and took a look with his byakugan and nearly had a heart attack. It was Sasuke fucking uchiha. He watched as naruko opened the door and he tried to listen to what they were saying but couldn't make it out. He watched naruko close the door before grabbing her keys and stepping back out, leaving with Sasuke. Hino felt like his heart had shattered. Was naruko going on a date with Sasuke? Was that all he had to do? Did she know what a date was? Did he? Clearly Sasuke did that avenging girl stealing cunt. He followed after the couple.

They had gone to ichimaru's and ate ramen. He could listen due to naruto's ability feel emotions but they seemed professional, which was somewhat of a relief. They had their meal and walked back to naruko's house before leaving himself. Hino then leapt up to naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. The fear of losing naruko and adrenaline of following them was giving him some very good false courage. Naruko opened the door and immediately hugged him.

"Hino-kun!" Naruko said " I was worried you thought I didn't want to hangout with you".

"N-no it's ok n-naruko-chan, I saw you w-were with sasuke-san" Hino said blushing a bit. Naruko grinned.

" We're you watching me again?" She asked. Hino blush deepened but nodded.

" I-i wanted t-to talk to you" Hino said stepping inside. The door closed behind them.

" I-i w-w-want to know wh-what we are" hino. " I-I understand i-if w-want to date sasuke." he said. There he said it. It hurt him to be so forward with his insecurity and inferiority. But it had to be said now, lest it completely kill him later.

"Date? I don't want to date sasuke." naruko said with a confused look. " he just stopped by to apologize for not taking me seriously and treat me to ramen." naruko said.

"B-b-ut tha-that could be a date." hino said embarrassed. Naruko expression then became very sly.

" when we were at the ramen stand sasuke caught you staring." naruko said causing Hino to squeak. He said. " you're husbands watching us" she said her grin spreading, hinos blush became full tamato at that. He could only stutter a bit as naruko continued.

" he said, i only saw my mom look at my dad the way you look at each other. It means you love him right?" naruko then got very close to Hino, her lips almost brushing him as she breathlessly said.

" i do"

She then stepped back a bit. As Hino felt his pulse skyrocket.

" i'm not always clueless when it comes to this stuff. I know that what i think and you think and what society thinks are good, or bad, or taboo are different things. I didn't have anyone to teach me so i learned on my own. But some things are natural. I dont have anyone to compare my feelings to Hino-kun. But from what my best understanding of it is, from what i've seen couples share, parents and children, best friends talking, it's that i love you Hino-kun. And you love me too" she said. Hino noticed some small droplets drop from naruko's eyes. She had such a happy expression on her face as Hino approached her. He closed his arms around her, feeling more sure about himself and the future than he ever had before. He was going to be much better now and he had Naruko to thank for it.

And now he would thank her for it.

He felt his face redden but he pressed on, before his courage ran out.

"C-can I-i do something f-f-for you naruko-chan?" Hino asked quietly. Naruko nodded.

" c-c-an you t-t-take off you p-pants? An-an…" hino couldn't finish his sentence and covered his face with his shaking hands. Naruko seemed to understand as her leggings and dark orange panties hit the floor. He dared not look up but he got to his knees. He read that girls like it when guys like their pussy so that's what he was determined to do. To bring her into a new step like she had dragged him into. He uncovered his face nervously and admired her slit. It was pink and shiny with her juices. He never seen it up close before and began taking it all of her. He whimpered a bit. She smelled like cinnamon. She must use the essential oil for cleaning in her delicates laundry. He gave it a testing kiss, licking his lips and finding himself hunger.

" she tastes like the glass on cinnamon rolls." he thought. He hungrily dove back in causing naruko to gasp and buck into him. It was now more present their height difference as she nearly stood a foot taller. Hopefully he would catch up someday but for right now, her being so tall made this very easy. He appreciated her flavor. Taking long slow licks from the bottom to the top and then waving back down. He felt naruko's soft larger thighs tighten around his head and found himself liking the feeling. He felt her rack her fingers through his hair encouraging him with soft moans.

" w-wow, hino-kun i-it feels so g-g-good" she said shaky. Hino continued his efforts wanting more of her. He grasped her ass giving more pressure to his work and his fingers practically melted into the flesh. His eyes snapped open and he quickly snapped his hands away.

" I'I'm so-so-sorry! I s-s-s-should have asked!" he stuttered.

" Hino, i am all yours remember? I don't want to do this with anyone else but you. You can touch me anywhere. I'm your personal fox toy " he blushed but went back to savoring her taste and carefully put his hands back. Naruko began to shake a bit before he heard her give a muffled scream into her sweatshirt arm. He backed away realising she had cum. She had a dazed expression on her face as he stared up at her. He seemed to snap back to reality only this time instead of a dreamy dazed expression she looked at him with a very hunger expression. Hino has barely enough time to swallow before he was hoisted in the air. He looked up and saw naruko had her ears and….tails? He saw one pushing his hips forwards and the other was lifting him by twist around his arms and lifting.

" now it's my turn." naruko said

He was well above her head head and was squirming as naruko stared at his body. He let out a gasp as she tore the sleeves off his sweat and cut it down the middle revealing his long fishnet shirt. He could sweat her eyes were hearts now.

" mmmm, such good looking meat " she said before taking a testing lick from the bottom of his shaft to his hips bucked and he moaned and he squirmed in the pleasure. Her smiled only widened as she took the tip into her mouth before slamming down to the base. He nearly came there as his whole body tense like rock. The popping wet sound of her as she slammed him inside her throat was something magical to Hino's ear if he wasn't about to die from embarrassment. He then felt it, his orgasm coming hard and fast and he cried out

" N-Naruko chan!" as he emptied inside her mouth. He heard her hum as he pumped out his seed before she made very audible gulping sounds and she swallowed.

" even better than ramen " naruko said licking her lips. It was the tipping point for hino and he fainted in naruko's grasp.

Sasuke leapt left avoid a hail of kunai. He tumbled in the dirt eventually finding his footing before blowing out a fire ball towards one of the esalaints. He jumped and flipped on instinct avoid a moving wave of spiked ice. He felt a presence accend with him and blocked a jab to his stomach, he twisted trying to kick but was grabbed being tossed towards the first attacker. He was hurtling very fast into three blonde tails before everything went dark.

He woke up to a blue sky and his clothes dripping. Did they have to wake him up with water every time? He scoffed as he stood. In front of him stood Hino hyuga and naruko uzumaki. The male wire a simple cream jacket with short sleeves and the hyuga crest on his arms. He wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt that showed off the boys very defined body. He wore his hair short Bob cut with long strands framing his face. He also wore a dark orange spiral necklace that he would tell anyone asking was a cinnamon roll expect to him and naruko. The girl who looked like she was sixteen and had the curves to match, wore a pixie cut hair cut, she had a short sleeve white turtleneck with flames in the sleeves and wire dark orange overalls. They came with loads of pockets and we're cut at the thigh leaving black sandals. He groaned as he felt a lingering pain spike travel up his back. These two were the strongest pair in the village from what he's experienced. They fought completely differently than what most saw. Naruko fighting with overwhelming tails and massive hits along with numbers from her clones and the hyuga, while strong in his taijutsu was surpassed by how strong he used his rare and unique ice abilities. Still, they were the only people he truly cared from since his clan perished. They had started training over the summer, inviting him after he found them practicing. Apparently they had done that since nearly the start of the year and we're making great strides. They had helped improve his chakra control, learning the tree walking and water walking techniques. It allowed him so much more ease when doing his fire style jutsu it was astounding. It was these two that let him in on their plan, they would get perfectly average grades and thus wouldn't be forced into the traditional rookie dead last combo and they would be paired by personality and fighting style. It made sense to Sasuke, and not like he had a father to disappoint anymore. He went with it right away, hiding his true potential from the public and his class. It was funny, how fast kiba's ego swelled from his inherit abilities allowing him to gain a top spot and how fast that made him an unbelievable dick. Still it was funny watching Hino crush the dog boy in spars after flirting with naruko. He was brought back to reality as Hino offered his hand. It was a good fight, he shook on it. The two in front of him we're so similar to him it scared him sometimes but it helped him understand them and them understand him and they were the only people who truly understood him. years they would graduate and with it they would become a team, supporting one another and fighting for one another. But for now they were friends, and he hadn't had those in a long long time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of days for the three friends. Graduation day. The three had been planning on this day for years now and now it was time. Plans after plans were made incase anything happened; they would be ready for it.

Hino and Sasuke stood outside the testing room of the academy. Both said nothing as the air was thick with tension. Naruko was being tested to become a genin right now, she was the last of the three that needed to pass, otherwise they would decline the promotion and retake the year. The door slid open and out stepped naruko, be hair was protruding in the front of her Betsy style tied bandana headband. He grinned widely at her friends and hugged both but kissed Hino kun. This was it, they were official adults. Drinking, killing and much more we're now available to them. The three walked out of the academy and got to work.

Sasuke exited a bank having gotten a rental sublease notarized and stamped for approval of a house in his compound before he left for his home.

Hino hyuga stood idly at the gates as a shinobi clad in goggles and a strange hat rushed up . be deposited a envelope from the land of iron before nodded and leaving Hino to travel to naruko's apartment.

Naruko had a team of clones pack everything away in a few sealing scrolls. She didn't have much. But she was taking everything, especially everything Hino and Sasuke had given her. She smiled as she locked her door before leaving her keys and a note of non renewal in her apartment head office.

Naruko entered the uchiha compound and saw him standing with a bright white envelope. She smiled so wide she felt like her face could split. She rushed the boy hugging and kissing him all over much to his slight embarrassment but very apparent joy as well. Sasuke smiled from outside his house. He walked up to the two as Hino opened the envelope.

" Hino uzumaki and naruko uzumaki marriage certificate"

Notarized and signed by the land of iron. Sasuke smiled and congratulated them before inviting them inside before the next step began. They were about an hour into relaxing and basking in the afterglow of everything when they heard a knock. Sasuke approached the door and outside stood a wolf masked anbu.

" Please collect naruko uzumaki and Hino hyuga and meet in the council chambers in ten minutes" he then disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Naruko sighed, not wanting to leave her spot next to Hino and Hino didn't want to leave his side next to naruko but they knew this would happen. And they planned for it.

The three stood outside the chambers and entered the at the same time. Inside sat the entire shinobi and civilian council with the hokage at the head of the table with his advisers.

"Hi jiji!" Naruko said warmly. The old man smiled feeling the true joy his surrogate granddaughter had for having seen him.

" Good evening naruko-chan, Hino-kun, Sasuke - kun" he spoke kindly " thank you for coming"

" It was no trouble Lord hokage." Hino spoke statically. Before naruko pinched his cheeks reminding him she didn't like to see him like that in front of her. The group here a grown at the otherwise cute action and saw the hyuga clan head sitting his eyes flaring as he tried to suppress his dojutsu.

" Yes, well you three are here because hino here has called in a very old law I'm afraid." The hokage spoke. He placed a pipe in his mouth and took an in Hale.

" The family covenant act" he spoke.

" I'm sorry Lord hokage but why is…" the female civilian council member had to restrain herself.

" Girl here, this is just about Hino hyuga."

" I do not wish to tempt my granddaughter's wraith, nor do I not have a very good legal reason as well" the hokage spoke.

" Hino had forfeited his rights as heir, all techniques of his clan and their accounts in exchange to be exempt from their laws as he leaves that clan." Shikuku spoke. Some if the more knowledgeable shinobi clan heads nodded and the civilians seemed confused.

" Then why doesn't all of the branch hyuga family do that?" Said a portly civilian.

" Besides the loss of techniques many ninja depend on for their careers you haven't be accepted into two separate clans by legal means which makes it very difficult considering clan politics." The scar clad jonin commander continued.

" This boy has no such connections. He will be branded for this insolence." Hiashi spoke coldly.

Sasuke then pulled out a packet of paper.

" Hino was accepted into my clan as is leasing a house at the moment. He has the support of the uchiha clan." Sasuke spoke smoothly. This shell shocked most of the room. It was well known of the rivalry between the uchiha and hyuga and for one to accept the other…

" we never agreed to allow you to rent out uchiha compound homes." said the elders. Were sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"My parents never made you my official guardians and any contract made with any underage citizen unless he had shinobi status at the time is void." sasuke said. " nor would you have anything to say in what renting of uchiha lands. i merely was agreeing with what you were doing because i wanted it, not because you could do it."

" That still leaves one clan boy." Hiashi sneered.

It was at this point. Naruko smiled, pulling out a white envelope from her kangaroo like pouch on the front of her overalls. She practically skipped to hiashi before handing him a copy and the hokage a copy. Both opened and read at the same time with the hokage smiling and hiashi shaking and drinking the paper as he held it.

" You… you married that demon whore" he ground out. All members of council faced gaped at that. Naruko smiled and gave a peace sign before kissing Hino in front of them all.

"She's corrupted the hyuuga heir!"

" Someone stop the demon before she claim more!"

" Enough!" The hokage spoke. His voice shaking the room with its power. Now he needed to see how much of his hand he needed to play to make his granddaughter's plan work.

" And what makes you believe the uzumaki are a clan naruko?" The hokage said.

" Well, first is my bloodline, besides advanced healing and empathy I also have a bloodline registered at the hospital, indicating I have a bloodline that effects I'll intended males. It also speeds up my body's puberty cycle, prevents bodily hair all except the head and makes it so I have no period, along with volunteer ovulation." She spoke calmly watching shocked expressions across the council chambers.

" In addition the uzumaki clan are registered a clan in the land of iron were we have members as samurai and they know of members in other villages and lands." She continued. " And finally " the uzumaki clan helped found konoha, the first hokage wife was a uzumaki and we wear the spiral on the squad leaders vests as a symbol of friendship." She finished.

' very well done naruko' the hokage thought.

" Well that makes perfect sense to me, interesting to learn about that land of iron information, that's probably why you registered there isn't it? No matter. You three how followed all the legal means to a T. Have a nice rest of the night." The hokage spoke. He finished and the changes erupted into yelling and bickering as the three turned to leave. It was then naruto felt a spike of KI and before her defense could kick in she turned to see hiashi mid flight and strike at her. His eyes blazing and had glowing with chakra. A blast of ice erupted, freezing him in place silencing and stunning the council. Hiashi couldn't move a finger as he glared at the fox container in front of him. His son then stepped in front of his gaze, fixing him with a ice cold look of fury.

" You attack my wife again. I will snuff out your life like a snowflake in a fire." Hino said. The ice cracked and released hiashi who stood there as anbu arrived and the three genin left.

" That went about as well as I expected." Sasuke said evenly. Hino nodded as naruko held his arm affectionately.

" So I'll see you tomorrow for team assignments." Sasuke said walking to the house next to naruko's and Hino's. Sasuke put up privacy seals in his house not wanting to chance if his friends would or not.

Naruko and hino closed the door to their new house behind them. They took a look inside, seeing their new lives ahead of them laid out before each other. A good kitch, a family room, dining room, three bedrooms and a full size bath and shower. It seemed so unreal to hino. Like he was gonna wake up any moment and his father was going to call him for training and the light of his life that was naruko would have been nothing but the sweetest of dreams. Naruko felt different emotions, but just as intense as her partners. She never thought she would be here, despite her apparent confidence she had very real fears and insecurities, especially about Hino. she was worried that the villagers were right and that she never deserved a family and would never have one, that one day Hino would wise up and get a rich, beautiful, graceful girl to be his wife instead of big, dumb, slutty her. She felt a few tears build up and she wiped them away quickly. Not like she had control over how her body grew or fill out, and while she was open about her sexual desires she was only open and only cared them out with Hino. he never judged her for it and she was eternally grateful. She could handle everyone else hating and judging her in the world, as long as she had Hino. well enough of that, it was time for wifely duties. She grasped Hino's hand and lead him down the hall and into the master bedroom, it had a queen size bed and a dresser and closet with the half bath attached. She saw Hino's face turn a nice healthy shade of apon seeing that bed. Naruko felt a tingle rush up her spine, she loved how no matter what she did how he never seemed to get used to it. It made her feel beautiful and sexy. She thought about what they were about to do, they had decided to wait until they were married for the sole purpose of them having no repercussions because of it. If they found out they had sex before they were official ninja the could have had very real punishments, especially with the two of them not being very high in society's eyes. Naruko gentle laid down on the bed, pulling Hino with her. They laid there in each other's arms. She liked how flustered her got with her but how serious he got defending her. She gently placed her lips on hinos, both feeling the warmth of the action. As naruko guided his hands to her breasts. It was funny, naruko had an excellent pair of double e breasts that made many man turn and stare but Hino seemed to be more of a ass man. She giggled, so many girls worried and complained about them not wanting to get a big but by naruko liked it, it made Hino's face flush when they walked and with her strong muscles and wide set hips hers was the best ass in konoha. She slowly pulled off Hino's shirt, as he did the same for her, unsnapping her buckles and letting her wiggle out of her pants and shirt. She was wearing a dark orange set of lingerie. Something she picked out for this very specific occasion. She saw him sputter a bit, like an engine trying to switch gears to fast. Why he was dazed she pulled down his pants, and she nearly whimpered, black boxers with little orange foxes; a man truly after her heart. She slid then down as she unclasped her bra and let her breasts drop a bit and relax. And then slid out of her panties and stepped back into the bed. The good news with self controlled ovulation she didn't really have to worry about getting pregnant, still wanted to be sure. Hino's eyes blazed for a second and he squirmed a bit as naruko saw him harden a bit more from staring at her womb. He nodded confirming a lack of egg and naruko laid down. Hino climbed over her and started to kiss his new wife's neck, trailing down kisses to her heart. Naruko reached down and guided Hino into proper position and then Hino thrust forward. Naruko had been thinking about the act all day, so it went in easy enough but the shedding of her modesty still gave a twinge of pain. Hino began to move, slowly, kissing her all over and he ran he fingers over her neck and trailing then down to her hips. Naruko liked this feeling, like they were a piece of art so graceful and majestic as they slowly moved. Still, it was getting a bit frustrating for naruko but she would have her chance. His paced picked a bit a bit a few minutes later and naruko could tell he was getting close. He felt him harden and expand a bit and he called her name breathlessly as he painted her insides white. Naruko shivered at that, the feeling was nothing like she had felt before and she was definitely gonna get addicted to that. Hino slid out of her and laid next to her, catching his breath after coming off his high. He looked so frail and vulnerable next to her. She felt her pupils change a bit, now it was her turn. Five tails sprung out of her and her ears Rose from her hair. Hino had a brief look of surprise before he felt his limbs restrained and pinned to the four corners of the bed. He whimpered as naruko brushed over his body with her tail, like a paint brush of pleasure sending jolts down his spine. She reached his member and it had already begun to harden but her brushing over it cemented the need for more release. Naruko grinned and pounced, slamming into this rod hard and fast. She winced a bit, still sensitive from losing her virginity. But she was determined, and very very horny. Her face was hard and fast. The bed moving and rocking with her bouncing, she loved the helpless and needing expression Hino had on his face. She felt him starting to buck into her trying to match pace something that was working very well. She put her hands on his chest and used him as support as she got faster, feeling her release approaching, she felt him expand again and was trying to time it just right..

" Na-naruko" he said weakly and desperately. There it was.

She tightened around him as her orgasm hit her and she felt him blast his seed inside her once again, it furthering her pleasure as she let out a scream of ecstasy. Her aftershocks ran through her and he fell off Hino on to his right. Naruko's breathe we ragged but she had one more thing to do. She reached over into her overall pockets before taking out a small bottle. She squeeze some of it's contents before massaging them into her rear passage.

" N-n-naruko what a-re you doing" hino asked trying to catch his breath and calm down his blush at the sight. Naruko rolled over facing him.

" You have one more virginity to take Hino-kun kun" naruko then got in all fours, he leaned her chest into the bed leaving only her perfect heart shaped as in the air. Hino felt like he was caught in the spotlight a bit and was having trouble commanding his body to move. Naruko noticed and lifted him up with her tails. Hino gripped his wifes ass causing what sounded like a purr to come from her. He swallowed thickly before positioning himself before he felt himself slowly pushed in by tails. It was tight, but as he entered deeper it was completely different than her pussy, it was like a rice of tightness but a hug deeper. He saw naruko bite the sheets a bit.

" Y-youre s-so deep." She whimpered. Her state of self gave confidence to hino and he began pumping her, deep and hard but not so fast. She began give deep throat moans and he continued. His thrusts became faster and her moans deeper and she dug into the bed to hold on. Hino felt the tails tighten a bit giving him an idea, he took a stray tail and began petting it, he felt the jolt run up naruko's spine and he continued, petting it, pulling in lightly, and running his hands up and down it. Naruko began moving her hips hard against him as a reaction. Hino felt happy he could make her feel good and started exploring. He leaned over still thrusting, and started nibbling on her fox ears, they twitch adorably and she let out a high pitched moan, her body started to shake and the tickling sharp sensations of her tail and ears were adding to the deep throbbing pleasure of him scraping her insides. She could swear he was getting bigger as he continued to move and it only added pleasure to her already fucked silly mind set. It was then she felt a finger brush against her whiskers and she had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Hino could feel naruko's slipper tongue and he ragged breath came out, he ran his thumb over her whiskers as he slowly lost herself to the pleasure. Naruko was in her own world, like her senses were overloaded, every pleasure possible was being felt and it was too much, she dug her nails into the bed as Hino gave a powerful few thrusts as he tired over the edge. Naruko couldn't even scream, her lungs were locked up as her body spasmed from stimulation and she practically fell from space. She felt her release shower the sheet beneath her but she did not care she was riding to good of an orgasm. Both sat panting as they rode their aftershocks and finally naruko collapsed into the sheets on her stomach. Hino's release pouring out of her. Hino laid down next to her feeling better and more tired than he had ever felt physically. He heard his wife giggle slightly and saw she had tears falling from her eyes. Thinking he hurt her he asked.

" N-n-naruko are y-ou ok?" He said with worry. She shook he head as she rolled over. He giggled like mad and pounded her fists into the bed.

" I did it! I gave all of myself to you!" She said hey voice ridden with joy. " I'll always be yours."

Hino blushed but definitely felt the same. He knew girls value their first times more than boys hut he still liked that she was his first. Naruko rolled over to him, propping her leg up on his thigh and wrapping a sarm around him as she snuggling into his chest. He her body jolt a bit and her bite her lip as what he guessed was an aftershock going through her. She looked up at her with eyes of love and longing.

" You made me feel so special rabbit-kun" she said. He felt a dusting of redness grace his face at the nickname. Rabbit being a symbol of his clan and him being caught by a fox. Poetic.

" I love you with all I am f-fox-hime" he said. He felt her tighten her hold and for the first time in his life he saw naruko blush. The sight was angelic.

"Y-you mean that?" She said quietly.

" With everything I am naruko chan" he said. He watched her blush intensify as she rubbed her nose on him. She then leaned up to his ears and whispered,

" I want to have your babies." Hino felt his face redden like a fire and steam come off him before he passed out with a smile on his face. Naruko wrapped her tails around them and they both fell asleep.

The three friends slept peacefully as the sun went down until to be jolted awake by the uchiha compound alarms going off. Sasuke was the first out followed by Hino and naruko. All three raced to the source of the alarm and found mizuki sensei in a clearing, a red aura surrounded him as the seal matrix protecting the compound kept him locked in place. All threes eyes traveled and widened when they saw the forbidden scroll on their ex teachers back.

Mizuki looked around, he had to create a distraction big enough to escape some how. He saw the demoness in front of him and knew just the thing.

" Naruko, do you have any idea why the villagers hate you so much?" He said all three turned to him, not wanting to egg on a potential traitor but all three were curious as to why.

" It's because on October tenth, your birthday the fourth hokage sealed the nine tailed demon fox inside it you. The hokage passed a law making it illegal to speak about it but your the demon fox!" Mitsuki cried out. Naruko sank to her knees as everything hit her at once, the dirty looks, the bodily maturity, the hatred.

Her tails and ears.

SHe covered her mouth in horror as tears spilled openly from her eyes. She truly had corrupted the hyuuga heir. She truly was a demon. She felt her heart break and she sobbed before hearing a soft squelch. She looked up and saw mitsuki was raised in the air by ice spikes, piercing him and holding him in place like a pin cushion. She looked over and saw Hino was a furious look she had never seen. He then turned to her and all that hatred and anger vanished. He to her her side and held her as she sobbed. He was too good for her, even after finding out what she was. She couldn't do that to him, wouldn't, and shakely reached for her kunai pouch, to do the right thing for once in her life by ending her own when Hino stopped her.

" Y-youre not a demon." He said slowly. " Your too good to be a demon, your too angelic to be evil. " He said.

" But, it's s-sealed inside me" she said hopelessly.

" You can seal a kunai into a scroll but he scroll doesn't become a kunai does it?" Sasuke said as he knelt down beside his friends.

" Even if you were, I wouldn't care. I love you, I love you for the amazing person you are and how you would never harm someone intentionally. Your better than ever damn person in this village even if you were the kyuubi." Hino spoke. Naruko felt her heart take flight and her hope come back to her, she grabbed and cried into her husband's shoulder as all the emotional turmoil wracked through her. It took a little while before he fell asleep from all she had been through that day and Hino carried her back to thirty house.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note : thank you all for following and favoriting my story, if you have any ideas of concepts you want me to expand upon in future chapters message me or leave a review.

When the three awoke the morning after the mizuki incident they were still emotionally tired from the chaos of yesterday but we're also excited that they would begin their shinobi careers instead of repeating a year like they had expected the academy instructors to force on naruko. They all ate and got ready quickly before meeting up outside of the uchiha district gates with naruko leaning on hino's arm, a sight with their obvious height difference very humorous.

The trio arrived at the academy at exactly the cut off time. They entered the glass room together. All three still feeling a bit of emotion from the night before. The three sat down in their usual spot and waited for iruka to arrive with team placements. He arrived a minute after and began announcing teams. Hino help naruko's hand under the table to offer her a bit for comfort.

" Team seven, Sasuke uchia, naruko uzumaki, Hino ..uzumaki? Uhh kakashi hatake is your sensei." He said beginning to read off the next tema names.

It took two hours for the lazy bastard to show up. And that was two hours after everyone had already gone home. He entered the class, stuck his head in and told them to meet him in the roof.

" Now my cute genin, list you name, hobbies, likes and dislikes. I'll go first, name is kakashi hatake, I like some things I don't like other things. I have hobbies." He said simply. Hino felt naruko's ire rise at their sensei's stupidity.

" You first and gloom" kakashi said pointing at sasuke. Hino then felt sasuke's anger rise. This wasn't good.

" My name is Sasuke uchiha. My likes are my teammates, my dislikes are everything else, my hobbies are training and my dream is to bring back my clan and kill my brother" he said

" My name is Hino uzumaki. My likes are my wife naruko and my team mate Sasuke. My dislikes are perverts, hypocrites, those that judge others for reasons beyond their control and people are are mean to my friends. My hobbies are cooking and gardening and ice sculpting. My dream, is to have a family" he said

" my name is naruko uzumaki. My likes are my friend sasuke, my husband Hino, ramen and." She looked over at Hino who blushed brightly. " My dislikes are the time it takes to make ramen, perverts and people who judge others for something they were born into. My dream is to have Hino-kun babies." she said smiling. She didn't have to look over to see Hino's face steaming or Sasuke rolling his eyes. Kakashi coughed into his hands before speaking.

" Right, we'll meet me at training ground three at seven and tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast!" He said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The group got up and made their way back to the uchiha compound before they began their own training.

Kakashi arrived three hours late to some fuming genin. He eye smiled before speaking.

" Sorry a black cat crossed my part so I had to take the long way."

Kakashi held two bells out in the clenched fist.

" In my hand are two bells, you mission for the next hour will be trying to retrieve one, whoever doesn't will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone. The three genin eyes widened before each raised their hand and spoke together.

" We quit."

Kakashi hadn't expected that.

" Oh? You don't think you can get the bells from me?" Kakashi spoke.

" It's not that, we wanted to be a team, all three of us." Naruko spoke.

" Planned it all through the academy with our grades." Sasuke said.

" Even trained together" Hino said

" So we'll wait another year so we can all be together" naruko said.

Well. Fuck.

" well then, you all pass! It was a test of team work." He said eye smiling.

The three genin in front of him glared at their now official sensei before he spoke again .

" I even made bentos for my cute genin." Kakashi said. Holding out three box lunches.

" Hino made me breakfast this morning and packed us a bentos" naruko said.

" What a good house wife he is then." He said eye smiling. Hino I rolled his eyes but saw naruko was getting a bit annoyed

" My, and I was hoping to test your combat skills, it's probably not to impressive, not like any of you really held back your grades in the academy." Kakashi said. He kept an eye on each one and saw Sasuke were getting annoyed as well. Just one more…

" I mean we have two orphan and a outcast not much damage could be done anyway." Sasuke and naruko looked livid but Hino looked unphased. Merely standing there looking between his two teammates. Alright one last try.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow, no like a girl looking like that could be any challenge anyway. " Kakashi said. He heard on set if footprints stop behind him before the other two. He turned and saw Hino was looking down. Kakashi almost made a report with the ground erupted with a field of icicles nearly piercing him. His eyes widened as the entire training ground was covered in them.

" Care you repeat your comment about my wife sensei?" Hini said not even turning around.

"Uhh hehe sorry" kakashi said weakly. The three coniturd out of the training ground and kakashi left for the hokage's office with some serious questions.

" Hino uzumaki, formally hyuga, genin of konoha, average student, average ability, forfeited his gentle first and hyuga techniques to leave his clans and avoid the cage bird seal. No ability known. Married to naruko uzumaki."

" Sasuke uchiha, last loyal uchia of konoha, genin of konoha, average student, fire affinity. No Justus known besides the academy three. "

" Naruko uzumaki, genin of konoha, average student, abilities besides academy three listed shadow Clone jutsu. Married to Hino hyuga."

" There has to be more hokage sama" said kakashi. The sandiame shook his head.

" I told you kakashi, I gave you a week's notice to spy on you potential team and you failed to do so believing the last uchiha, the ex hyuuga heir and my surrogate granddaughter and jinjuriki of the kyuubi no Yoko would fail your test. Honestly, if you failed them I would have trained them myself." He said taking an inhale of his pipe.

" I don't know what you have to do to fix this kakashi but your going too. I'm not losing three promising genin because of your pride"

Kakashi shushined a way unsure of tomorrow.

Kakashi arrived on time for once. Which to his credit his students picked up on his habits fast and weren't here yet. He sighed. He didn't necessarily mean to get them so upset he just didn't expect them to be a full formed team already. He expected what he read and assumed. He expected uchiha pride. A meek hyuga and a dumb loud mouthed mature looking jinjuriki. At least he knew when to admit when he was wrong. Instead he got a calm and calculating uchiha who had forms bonds with his team mates that were the first and only ones he had in the village. The hyuga developed a back bone to those against his friends and had a mask that could give hiashi a run for his money. And naruko, who seemed much smarter and more like his sensei than her mother. Not to mention the hyuga and uzumaki had gotten MARRIED, it must have taken years of close contact that the village missed and hyuga clan. He would have to ask about that. His students arrived and hour later, all three of then together and they have given cold looks of indifference.

" I'd like to apologize. The things I said we're hurtful and we're to provoke you. I tried to get you to show off your abilities when I should have asked and was an ass. I would like to start over with us first talking about ourselves and then me taking you all out to eat." Kakashi said.

" My name is kakashi hatake. My sensei was the fourth hokage minato namazike. My two teammates died in the last great war. I don't have a girlfriend it a wife. I like reading icha icha and eating sushi. My dream is to make you all strong enough that you don't die." Kakashi said seriously.

Sasuke still gave a look of indifference and Hino wanted to continue to dismiss this man but naruko pinched his cheeks. His cold facade fell and he blushed a bit.

" Everyone deserves a second chance, especially when looking for redemption." Naruko said Hino sighed, she was right but he didn't want her to be. She was so forgiving.

" My name is Hino uzumaki. My father abused me until I left the clan. I hope I can free my sister and let her know I love her. I want to be strong enough that I can protect those I love. I have an ice affinity from perfect water and wind chakra affinities."

" My name is Sasuke uchiha. I know many fire style jutsu and my clans intercepting fist. I have no activated my sharingan but wish too soon. I don't have a girlfriend nor am I interested in anyone at the moment. I love tomato's and I miss my mom."

" My name is naruko uzumaki, I'm the jinjuriki of the kyuubi no Yoko. I met him when I was very young and fell in love instantly. I know the shadow Clone jutsu and have my own taijutsu style but that's it. I wish to become strong to protect those I love and my true and undisputed desire in life is to start a family with Hino-kun and bear his children." She said giving a thumbs up causing Hino to go red and Sasuke to pinched his nose.

" It's nice to meet you all. Now where are going to eat?" Kakashi said.

" Ramen!" Naruko said. Kakashi felt a bit of relief, ramen was cheap and not like they could eat that much.

He was wrong.

She cleared thirty bowls by herself. THIRTY kakashi didn't think that possible but then her husband cleared forty. Something that made naruko very affectionate towards Hino about. He felt his wallet lighter than it's been since he was a chunin and grumbled a bit. They stood in training ground three. They agreed to spare against him to showcase their team work and skills and so he would know where to work on them as a team, and individually. He lifted his headband not wanting to take any chances and signaled to start. He felt his legs lock up as ice sprouted on them, followed by a fireball coming his way. He easily countered with a substitution landing behind naruko, he went to knock her out with a chop but his hand was blocked by a large blonde tail. He had to back petal lightning fast as it tried to wrap around his arm and he dodged four other striking tails as they slammed and stabbed at him tearing apart the ground. He wondered if she was accessing the kyuubi's chakra but felt no malice. He jumped instinctively as a windmill shuriken passed under him barely but Hino was already in the air. A hail of ice senbon rained down. Kakashi blow a fireball for a safe area but his eyes widened as the ice didn't melt. He substituted with a rock and increased himself in a dome. He tried to bury himself but the ground was frozen, he felt his rock done starting to heat up as Sasuke was likely trying to cook him on the inside. A chirping of a thousand birds ran out as he burst from the dome towards Sasuke before he was flattened on the ground by very strong tails. He felt himself cough up a bit of blood and narrowly avoided the follow up tail strikes.

" Stay away from naruko at all costs, got it" he thought.

He turned towards naruko as his sharingan spun locking her in a genjutsu. He paused only a moment to notice her not breaking it before blocking a overhead kick from Sasuke. He jumped back from a swipe of kunai before he felt his leg felt like it was on fire. He saw his leg was riddled with ice senbon in what he could only guess we're chakra points. He attempted to jump and jumped far tight as his injuries leg was throwing him off. The muscles were locking up from the cold.

" Kami these kids are tough." He thought. He saw Hino jump beside naruko and release her as Sasuke pressed the attack.

" Naruko's close range heavy hitter, Hino's long range support, sasuke's the middle man." He thought. He crossed his arms indicating that the fight was over. He pulled the senbon out and noticed black spots where they had been.

" You'll want to take a very hot bath tonight sensei. Hino's ice cause frostbite" Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded, a very dangerous ability indeed.

" Alright first things first, you all have astounding team work, your chakra control is good, better than most chunin. Your a well balanced team and I have no doubt each of you could make chunin within the year by yourselves. Now the improvements. Naruko needs genjutsu training and long range abilities. I managed to completely immobilize her with a genjutsu, something dangerous if she gets caught alone. Sasuke you need immobilizing abilities, you speed and abilities are good but if you can land them your gonna have to drag fights out that could end up with the enemy getting reinforcements. Hino, your abilities are unique and dangerous, your taijutsu I can only guess from being a hyuga is equal dangerous and your bloodline makes you immune to genjutsu." Kakashi said, he scratched his head a bit thinking. " The only thing holding you back at the moment if you being the only one with supporting and the second one with ranged abilities. My advice is improve on chakra control for less waste and maybe medic training since your well rounded enough and would have the control for it." Kakashi finished. The three nodded.

" Alright we'll start with you Blondie." Kakashi said as he began explaining the basics of great breakthrough and wind blade.


	6. Chapter 6

The improvement the genin team was making was by everything kakashi could say, amazing. They listened to his words and corrections honestly and worked hard in the areas he believed they could improve upon or were lacking in. Naruko could easily break out of genjutsu now, Sasuke was showing great promise with using ninja wire to lock down his opponents for solo takedowns and with Hino's already impressive knowledge of healing herbs from his old clans libraries and his personal interest he was becoming a astounding medical nin for a genin ranked shinobi.

The weeks passed by quickly, kakashi would have naruko summons shadow clones and send them for d ranks while they trained, then after they would go home or out as a team and then home and naruko would drag Hino away to their bedroom, kakashi was enjoying the improvements they were making and was going to recommend them for a couple rank today.

" Ah team seven here for another mission? I'm sure tora misses you." The hokage said with a bit of humor.

" Actually hokage sama I think they're ready for a c rank" kakashi said.

" Oh? Very well then." The hokage pressed a button and a drunk looking man stepped into the room.

" This tazua, you are to escort him to the land of waves." The sandaime said.

" The kids are my escorts? One looks suicidal, on looks blind and the other looks like a " he was cut short with killing intent from both the hokage and Hino on what he was about to say. The bridge builder swallowed before mumbling something about being at the gate in an hour.

" Naurko, since you here I recently discovered a clan scroll, left from the first homages wife an another uzumaki who lived not to long ago, they are your birth right to claim them." The sandiame said handing her two scrolls. She took then with shaking hands before opening the first. In it was a letter from mito uzumaki along with a few water type scrolls and Earth justu. With it as well was keys to the senju compound if there was no heir to them to claim. It also accounted the uzumaki clan vaults and senju. The second was a single obeject, a beautiful crimson katana. Naruko sealed them back up before placing them in her pouch.

" Thank " she said bowing.

" My pleasure naruko chan, if you want I can set up a tutor for you to learn kenjustu" the hokage spoke. She merely shook her head.

" Swords aren't my style, besides I can pass it on to our kids, right Hino-kun?" She asked innocently. Hino hid part of his face with his hand and tried to calm his massive blush. The hokage wasn't sure if he wanted to strange the ex hyuga, laugh at him, or thank him for being a great support for his granddaughter but would lement on that later. The group left the office and begun preparing for their mission.

Him was preparing his pack when he felt naruko wrap her arms around him and nuzzled into his back.

" Hino, will I be a good mom?" She asked. Hino turned around slowly and saw a sadden look on his loves face.

" What happened f-fox-hime?" He asked.

*Flashback*

One of d missons for the day was to baby sit a infant. The mother was away at the moment and she enjoyed making the baby giggle. She would cuddle it and feed it before the mother returned. The second the motion came home however she screamed at her to drop the baby, naruko felt panic thinking she hurt it before the woman started spewing about corrupting the child and wanting to kill it. Naruko felt heart broken, she had done such a good job too. She dispelled herself so her original would know.

*Flash back end*

" naru-chan, y-you'll be the best mommy in the whole world because you love our babies like they are the whole world." He said hugging her.

" Thank you rabbit-kun." Naruko said. Hino smiled before he felt tails surround him.

" Can we do it before we go?" She asked innocently and Hino wanted to say they didn't have enough time or someone would know the needing look she was giving him was silencing his protests. He nodded and she pushed him onto a chair next to the table his pack sat on. He felt her unzip his pants and using her tails peeked them and his boxers off in a fluid motion . She then took off her overall and let them fall before turning around and showing off her panties. Hino felt his erection ache and steam come out of his ears as her ass read,

" Hino's personal fox toy"

She smiled widely at his reaction before slipping them off, she postponed herself over him and began teasing his shaft with her lower lips. Hino whimpered a the sensation and his body shook like he was in a blizzard. She then rose up and positioned his tip at her lips before sliding back down his shaft. He let out a desperate sound and a whisper that naruko caught.

" Say that again" she said smiling. Hino covered his face, beyond embrassed that she heard him.

" M-m-mommy." He said. He saw her eyes change into little hearts as her grinned turned feral. She slammed down on his member in quick brutal motion causing a moan to escape.

" Again." She said simply

" M-mommy!" he said a bit louder, she bounced on him now, a nice even pace as her breasts bounced in his face.

"Again!" She said grinning.

" Mommy!" He said as she placed her hands on his shoulders for support. He grabbed hold of her generous ass and hips and she moaned as she continued to get faster. She bounced from the base to the top with each stroke, appreciating Hino's new size. Apparently with some demonic chakra, or a side effect of her bloodline she could increase her sizes partner to be the perfect fit for her. He was around five and a half their first time but since then he stood a very nice seven inches. Something he was also happy about but was assured by her didn't matter as long as it was his. She ground into him wanting to feel him in all her different spots. God she wanted him, she wanted everything about him, she wanted him to paint her insides white, to ravage her entire body, and a very primal side wanted to be knocked up. She diecded to tease the idea a bit.

She leaned over into his ear and whispered.

" Today's a super dangerous day for me. So be sure to cum lots and lots " she saw his face turn bright red and a slightly panicked look cross his face. But she felt him expand inside her. Her felt a fluttering in her womb, did he want to knock her up? She felt herself getting closer with the thought.

Hino knew after a moment she was merely teasing him, and while he knew they should be older, her luscious, fertile body, was calling out to a primal side of him telling him to fertilize her, to have her bear his child, to plant his seed deep inside.

" I-I-I'll make you a real mommy." He whispered back and her pace picked up exponentially. He felt himself spill over the edge and naruko went over as well. Her pussy tightening and milking him dry. Naruko loved the feeling of the warmth coat her womb like a blanket. Oh how she wanted to get knocked up, but not yet. Not yet.

They got ready shortly after, naruko getting dressed with a spring in her step and Hino trying to fight down his blush from their previous actions.

They were a few hours outside the gates, kakashi conversed with tanzua, naruko walked beside Hino on the left flank and Sasuke covered front. They eventually crossed a small puddle in the road before two shinobi burst from it, only to be entrapped in ice immediately after.

" Good job Hino" kakashi said. He took the two shinobi and bound them before dragging them into the forest to begin questioning. It took half an hour but kakshi stepped back looking serious and walked towards tanuza.

"Anything you want to tell us tanuza-san?" He asked in a sadistic tone. Tanuza sweat and confessed to lying about the mission due to lack of funds and Gatorade pressuring his country with crime and embragos. Kakashi sighed but realised it would be a good learning opportunity for his genin, sometimes the mission status changed but still needed completed, good news was if it got to stick he could drop it at anytime because it wasn't a war crucial mission. He declared they would continue on.

They walked along the path for several more hours before more hours before kakashi called out,

" Get down!"

The group hit the ground as a massive blade soared through the air before hitting a nearby tree. A man landed on the handle wearing camo pants and a bandaged face. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

" It it isn't kakashi of the sharingan" the man spoke

" Zabuza momochi, the demon if the hidden mist" kakashi spoke.

" In flattered you know me hatake." He spoke. He leapt of his sword and took it out of the wood.

" Now if you would be so kind as to hand over the bridge builder we can avoid any unnecessary bloodshed." Zabuza said.

" Not gonna happen." Kakashi said narrowing his visble eye. The group then felt a massive killing intent directed at him. Hino's, sasukes and naruko's eyes widened, this was bad, kakashi didn't understand their strange looks when he felt the killing intent fade.

"Haku! Get out here now!" He said. The mist cleared and a girl appeared before him wearing a hunter nin mask.

" Go get that girl, bring her in alive." Zabuza said growling. His face said he was confused and feeling something he shouldn't be. Haku nodded and the group felt the temperature drop several degrees. In a moment zabuza rushed at kakashi and the bridge builder and they began to clash. Meanwhile Sasuke and Hino stepped forward to deal with the female enemy.

" Go help kakashi. Zabuza is going to be distracted with you there." Sasuke said. Hino didn't like it but It was the safest solution at the moment. Naruko nodded and summoned her tails and ears. She then bolted over to kakashi's fight. Sasuke and Hino watch haku try and race after her but Sasuke sent out a ball of fire in front of her causing her to pause.

" Your fight is with us ." Sasuke said calmly. The girl looked towards her Target and back at the two boys before giving a slight nod.

" Greetings, my name is haku. I am zabuza's tool." She spoke simply. Her voice like the ringing of icicles.

" My name is Hino uzumaki, he is Sasuke uchiha." Hino spoke. The three nodded before beginning. Sasuke sent out a barrage of kunai which the fe

male dodged effortlessly before she had to jump to avoid a Japanese from Hino. She condensed water in the air and let it harden into ice causing wide eyed looks from Hino and sasuke. As haku landed the ice shattered forming senbon that raced towards them as haku herself began another assault. She was momentarily stunned however as hino rose a wall of ice blocking her senbon, sasuke took the opportunity to come down on her head with an ax kick, she partially blocked it with her left arm but still winced from the pain of the impact. She seemingly settled a internal debate with herself before the water around three three froze and started to rise.

Zabuza blocked a kunai slash before jumping back dodging a earth shattering tail hit. His eyes widened at the sight but had no time for thinking as he felt a spike in chakra from his two opponents.

" fire style: fire ball justu!: Kakashi called out.

"Great break through!" narulo called out, the fire ball was hit with the wind style chakra and increased heat, speed and size dramatically.

Zabuza's previous location was scorched beyond recognition but they dodged left and right as a water dragon came out of the clearing barely missing them. Kakashi then saw there was four zabuza's coming from the woods and he tossed shuriken at two of them. One blocked his projectile but the other was knicked slightly and fell apart into water. He noticed naruko was blocking strikes from two of the zabuza's clones before she leapt into the air. They jumped after her a moment after but that's what his student wants. All five of her tails pulls back and whiped forward as wind style blades came from each of them forming a wave of slaughter as the two clones were turned to mere tear drops. Kakashi pressed the attack on the zabuza he could see.

Zabuza clutched his sword at his side. He was trying to calm his breathe. Anytime he thought about killing the blonde girl he was filled with a desire to…

He growled, it wasn't a genjutsu, he kept trying to release it meaning it was some sort of ability. It was compromising his judgment and his ability to fight effectively. Truly a skill not to be trifled with. He saw his apprentice had revealed her crystal ice mirrors and he chuckled somewhat darkly. At least he would have some help in a bit. He gripped his sword. He would kill kakashi first, he wouldn't even think of killing he other one for the time being. He leapt out of the trees with a mad battle cry.

Sasuke and Hino looked around at the dozen other hakus in the ice mirrors.

" This is my power. Hyotun. It's a true ice bloodline that allows me to become one with ice." She spoke from every direction. Hino pressed his hand against the ice and sure enough he could not enter it like haku apparently could. A soft whiz to their right and they dodged a hail of ice senbon.

" This I'd your end. I'm sorry" she said. Senbon started raining down from all directions hitting a few spots on both makes. Hino spun rapidly around him and his team mate in a rotation forming a giant ice ball. The senbon bounced off it like glass as the two boys tried to think of a strategy.

" I can't affect her ice and she can affect mine because they are made from different means." Hino said

" It would also mean my regular fire style wouldn't be hot enough to melt it then." Sasuke said calmly.

" Any idea how this ability works?" Hino said.

Sasuke pushed chakra into his eyes, two tomorrow formed and they changed to red.

" She's moving, very very fast between them and throwing them. It makes it hard to land any hits."

" We need to attack each mirror at once and we can't because we're two people." Hino concluded calmly.

" Naruko could." Sasuke said. Hino nodded.

A mist rose that blocked the vision of naruko from kakashi. The jonin knew this was his opponents specialty and he had to act fast. He pulled out a scroll from his jacket and swiped his blood over it.

" Summoning jutsu, pack hunt!" Kakashi called out. A moment later he heard his opponent cry out and the mist lifted revealing zabuza pinned by several dodged biting at his appendages. Kakashi flashed through hand signs as his right hand erupted into Sparks and the sound of birds filled the forest.

" This is your end zabuza" kakashi said.

Hino and Sasuke stared at the ice mirrors trying to figure out some method to get the ice using female out of her techniques when they shattered suddenly. Both boys were stunned for a moment when they saw haku running towards kakashi and zabuza. Hino shattered his dome and both boys raced after her. Hino reached out and hakus legs were suddenly encased with ice sending her to the ground. She desperately tried to break the ice, like a animal caught in a trap. She looked frantically at her master and saw kakashi charge.

" Zabuza-sama!" She screamed.

Kakashi rapidly charged at zabuza, like a bolt of lightning and saw the look of contentment grace zabuza's face all before naruko grabbed kakashi's arm either her tail, lifting him up like a sack of potatoes. His lightning blade faded and he looked at his student with panic, confusion and slight anger. And saw her face was unreadable.

" Zabuza is no longer a threat. He does not need to die." Naruko said.

"He's extremely dangerous naruko! He was hired to kill our client" kakashi said seriously.

Naruko looked over at zabuza. And back at kakashi.

" He's beat. There's no need." She said.

" Zabuza, I'm hiring you for a mission!" Naruko said. Zabuzas eyes widened, maybe it was his bloodless but did this blondie just say she wanted to hire him?

" I'll pay you double what he hired you for, you just have to kill your employer gato." Naruko said. Zabuza heard the dogs growl a bit but felt their teeth release as they disappeared back to the summons world. Zabuza collapsed onto his knees feeling a bit jelly legged at the moment from almost being killed and then some genin hiring him.

" And how are you gonna pay me gaki?" He said weakly.

" My name is naruko uzumaki. I have rights to the senju and uzumaki vaults." Naruko spoke putting her hands on her hips.

" Well shit." Zabuza said picking himself up by his sword. His body shook from the battle before. " Looks like I'm trading sides." Zabuza then looked at his apprentice. She was staring with the other two konoha genin and he chuckled a bit. She was still too soft.

" I'll waive the fee on one condition." Zabuza said. " You take haku back to konoha with you." Zabuza said.

" Master wait!" Haku spoke. He merely raised his hand.

" You couldn't beat your opponents, if you still wish to serve me get strong, strong enough to beat then and then you can return to me" zabuza said. Although his apprentice couldn't tell the tone was more soft than he usually spoke to her, team seven could and realised the man cared for the fate of his student as a missing nin. Haku bit back a cry. She was useless. A broken tool for her master. She would obey his words and get stronger so that she night return to him one day.

Team seven and haku sat at tanzuas table back in wave country. The air was pretty tense but in a more awkward sense than the killing sense like before. Tanzuas daughter was awkwardly making dinner in the kitchen as they all waited for news. Zabuza burst in, no longer covered in blood.

Well his own blood.

His entrance caused tanzua to scream which caused zabuza to laugh which scaried tanzuas daughter and son.

" It's done. He's dead." Zabuza said.

" Good now your gonna take my payment for your next mission. Protecting the bridge builder and his family from retaliation and helping the people of the wave." Naruko said in a single son tone. Zabuza groaned a bit, he didn't want to, but at the same time he kinda owed the brat his life.

Fucking morals.

" Fine. I'll stay here till their back on their feet." Zabuza said. Kakashi clapped his hands together and eye smiled.

" Well then, team seven first c rank missing is complete" he said warmly. He felt a dreading aura come from the seven swordsman. He was probably a bit depressed of being beat my completely green genin.

" Alright!" Naruko cheered. She smiled in a way that Hino blushed but smiled as well. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled.

The hokage stared at team seven in front of him with his hands supporting his chin.

Why was it always this team? A hour before they arrived they got a request for trade partnership from the land of waves. He accepted it never wanting to turn down a trade route with a neutral and military less country but was surprised by the suddenness of it.

He was no longer surprised.

His granddaughter stood in front of him beaming. Sasuke looked bored. Hino nervous. Kakashi was reading his book and the last member, haku, which naruko had told him she was hiring her as a groundskeeper for the uchiha compound, thus registered as a civilian and not a shinobi and thus so able to freely move about as she choose was looking stoticly despite staring at a man who the elemental nations had come to fear and call god.

Whatever.

He was done with it, he was in a job he tried to retire from, his wife died to the kyubii, his granddaughter married, his son returned home and was courting a lovely red eyed jonin and within the next months he was sure team seven would be promoted to chunin. In short he was out of fucks to give.

" Very well I accept you request. I also would like you three to represent us in the chunin exam in the coming month." The hokage spoke. Naruko jumped up and cheered. Sasuke looked excited and Hino was trying to calm down his wife. At least his granddaughter would be grounded when he eventually passed on.

" You got it jiji!" Naruko said smiling brightly. He nodded and smiled warmly dismissing then for their individual training.

Kakashi had decided that they would work on individual skills, their team work was flawless and the exams were to showcase themselves and not the team as a whole. Naruko and Hino went off and worked together… for the most part. And kakashi helped Sasuke train with help from haku to improve his speed and so haku could eventually reach her goal.

Sasuke took a bit out of his sliced tomato curry. Appreciating its flavor a bit before swallowing. His eyes narrowed a bit. His bentos weren't as good as Hino's. He took another bite after thinking about how naruko was lucky to have a husband like Hino when haku dropped down next to him. He gave her a brief glance not breaking his eating as he noticed a small pale blue bento in her hands.

" What's that." Sasuke said simply.

" It's a bento." Haku said calmly. " For you." She said.

" I already have one, thanks." Sasuke said turning back to his food.

" It's my duty to cook for you." Haku said.

" It's your duty to maintain my compound" he retorted.

" You in the compound, I'm maintaining you." She said with a small smile. Sasuke turned and gave a weak glare before taking the bento. It was the same meal bad had just been eating. Tomato curry and rice. He took a bite savoring before swallowing.

It was better than his.

Damn.

He continued eating as he watching haku's smile widen a bit. What a troublesome woman.

Sasuke looked over at the female ice user with fake indifference. He felt like he needed to tell her about zabuza.

" you know zabuza cares about you right? I don't want you to switch masters because you think your worthless to him." sasuke said nonchalantly.

Haku continued to smile. " i know. My master shows his affection in different ways. He sees me as a daughter and i know this from how he treats me compared to others we have worked with in the past. Such as the demon brothers." haku said.

Made sense to sasuke, haku wasn't crying because she thought she was broken but because she would have to leave her father for a while.

" besides, i don't think you would make a bad master." haku said with a gentle smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes but a little joly ran up his spine at her words. Why do girls have to be so troublesome?


	7. Chapter 7

Team seven didn't take another c rank mission before the exams in fear it would put them out of the village during it in case of change of rank or that one of them would get injured and be at a disadvantage during. Team seven continued to do d-rank missions for income and to help with "team building" as kakashi called it. The exams approached rapidly, with them all developing and honing their skills for the upcoming conflict. Each were existing in different ways but all of stood together as they entered the hall. Despite a very interesting encounter by a bushy eyebrowed boy shouting about youth. Sasuke had almost gotten into a fight with him but his team mates calmed him down. Still a promise was made if they did not face each other during the exam, they would straight to the third floor where the exams were taking place. They seemed to have been the first to arrive but shortly more teams funneled in from every village. The air was thick with tension as the other teams sized each other before the silence was broken by two separate feminine voices calling out

" Sasuke!"

Oh my God. Fangirls were a thing. He hadn't just had a terrible dream were they existed. Well he knew they existed he was more surprised that their sensei's hadn't beating their fanatic personalities out of them and that they hadn't been killed on their first c rank. Hanging around two non fan girls was really spoiling him. He felt both girls latch onto both of his arms and groaned slightly.

"Hello ino, hello Sakura." He said. He sighed as they begun to pull on his arms in a human tug of war. Why couldn't they be competent kunoichi? He would have no problem dating then if they trained properly but instead they were Pickering over who he liked the most. Was that all it took? He thought. A girl who trained and was decently strong? He thought of naruko and while she was attractive and strong she was too much of a sister to him to see anything different.

And you don't fuck your sister.

He hated to be so blunt but he needed to revive the uchiha clan and to do that took very specific actions with the opposite sex. He thought then of the only other competent kunoichi he knew haku, she was pretty, strong, and he didn't think of her like a sister.

Huh.

He never realised he thought if her, well, as a girl until now. He then thought to the two playing tug of war with him. He supposed if they trained and got stronger he would potentially date them and marry them under the CRA despite his current thoughts that they would probably always remain fangirls. But most adult konuhi weren't fangirls, cause the ones that were died. So he thought in. Few years if they were still breathing they wouldn't be fan girls and he might give them a chance then. Haku on the other hand…

" Alright maggots listen up!"

A large black clad man wearing a bandana broke up the rooms tense atmosphere. With him stood several chunin.

" I'm ibiki. And I'm heading this first exam." He spoke. " Now move it!" The group shuffled into a classroom reach filling it what seats they could find. It seems the other teams were broken up including Sasuke from naruko and Hino. The proctor read off the rules for the exam and handed out the papers before calling for it to begin. Instantly Sasuke knew the point was about cheating and got to work. Hino saw the true purpose as well and he went signal naruko discreetly when he felt a slight flaring of her chakra. He was impressed by how little she managed to use despite having had such trouble when they were younger. He didn't even think anyone else felt it except him. He felt an even smaller amount and discreetly looked over, noticing her jotting down some things not paying attention to him. He went back to his own paper to try and look for answers when his eyes widened like dinner plates as he felt his zipper being pulled down.

No.

No not here.

Please not here. He felt his face steam as what had to be all the blood in his body pooled in his face. He faced down at his desk, carefully reaching down to tap a code to naruko.

" What are you doing." She tapped. Be cursed the lack of ability Morse code provided for punctuation or emotion.

" You seen stressed. I'm helping." She tapped. He then felt her trace a heart on the back of his hand and whimpered a bit.

" Angry uzumaki?" Ibiki said sending glare at Hino. Hino felt his blood run a bit cold.

"N-no sir." He said trying not to whimper. Hino looked back straight down at the desk, right where naruko would be. He had to remain calm. He couldn't draw any attention to him or they would find naruko. And while he was pretty sure it wasn't against the rules he guaranteed getting a blowjob during the first exam was frowned upon. He whimpered as he felt her pull out his dick from his boxers. Deep breaths, deep breaths. He felt his full face paint level blush subside to a mere heavy blushing. That was before he heard naruko whisper a quite thank you for the meal. He quickly bit down on his pencil fearing it might snap in his mouth as he forced down a whimper as she licked from his base to tip. He exhaled and took another deep breath trying to control his breathing. His eyes widened as he felt her smile on him before she slammed down to his face. He gripped the desk until his knuckles were white and he was feeling steam coming off his blush. He took a quick nervous look around and saw no one had noticed so far. He felt her work him, slamming down on him and letting him hit the back of her throat each time she moved. He was beginning to shake as he was approaching his limit. She slammed down and began to move fast only moving an inch or so and he clenched his teeth, lightly whimpered and closed his eyes harshly. He felt a warm presence enter him as his spunk filled naruko's mouth. It prolonged his orgasm and he had to focus on not collapsing against the desk as he felt more of his spunk enter his wife's mouth than ever before. He felt her detach him and quickly place him back inside his pants. He hesitantly leaned back to see her. Her eyes were in their heart shaped "breeding gaze" as he called it as she slowly opened her mouth in a slutry manner as he moved what he could only guess was a cup of spunk in her mouth. She closed it, showing it filled her cheeks before taking throating swallows and showing him her now clean mouth. He felt a flash of chakra and knew the real one was next to him now. He didn't remember much of what happened the rest of the exam in his dazed state, just that they pasted and that naruko kept licking her lips trying to get some remnant tastes.

Hino finally came to during the second exam. The doors opened and he rushed in with his team. They made a quick b line for a water source. The landed near a river before setting up camp. They had barely gotten it finished before a massive gust of wind knocked naruko away. Hino had to physically restrain himself from not diving after her. He needed to focus on whoever sent that massive wave at them, they were answered when a pale sickly looking man came out if the ground.

" Hello Sasuke-kun"

Naruko rolled to a stop, he takes catching her and nullifying the fall. She quickly got up trying to figure out which was she was when she dodged a thrown kunai. He leapt left and saw pale snake eyed man appeared before her.

" My, such skill naruko chan." He spoke. Naruko felt a massive amount of chakra rolling off the man, more than she ever felt in her life and it terrified her. She needed to get back to her team.

" Going somewhere?" He asked. Naruko jumped back as the man appeared a mere foot in front of her. Oh this was bad, she needed to escape.

" What pretty tails vixen." He said. He chuckled darkly and naruko felt sick at his words, they seemed so...disgusting.

" You know, when my spy told me about you I was skeptical. But reviewing your medical records and academic his info proved correct." The man said as his long tongue flicked over his lips. Naruko felt like she suddenly wasn't wearing enough.

" And just what would that be." She bit back angrily.

" Let's see, naruko uzumaki, container of the kyuubi no Yoko, uzumaki clan heiress, born with a amazing healing bloodline, and a sexual bloodline, that includes, lack of a menstrual cycle, controlled ovulation, guaranted pregnancy, endless eggs, rapid bodily maturity, and a pheromone based defense mechanism against Ill intended opponents" he stated. " You see dear naruko, my name is orochimaru, one if the sanin" he loved watching the fear enter people's eyes when told them his name. It was such a powerful thing.

" And I am a collector of sorts. I wish to learn every jutsu in the world and to do that I need bloodlines. That, my dear girl, is where you come in. I'm going to have you be my persol breeder, carrying lost or dying bloodlines until it's time for me to harvest them. Especially your uchiha team mate." He slithered out. Naruko meanwhile wanted to throw up. This man, was looking at her like a machine, like livestock. And he wanted her to have sasuke's babies, gross. Now if Hino wanted to use her like that. She frowned a bit, she might have an obsession, not the good kind either, with her husband.

" By now your teammate will be marked with my curse seal and he will seek my power out." Orochimaru laughed before dispersing. It was after all, more fun with someone knowing what was going to happen and being unable to stop it.

Naruko then turned and began speeding back to her teammates.

Kami, orochimaru of the sannin, he had the worst fucking luck, I mean a fucking sanin, really? He dodged a powerful axe kick that shattered the branch be was on a second later. He dodged a swarm of snakes that erupted from the sanins Mouth as he cast a pair of shuriken at the snake sage. He flicked them away with his hand casuing Sasuke to grit his teeth. Sasuke got a moment's passed as a ice done surrounded orochimaru, spring up like a mouse trap. Sasuke back petaled to Hino. His team mate clutched his left side and had blood run down his face. This was not good, the ice shattered in a second I. A massive fireball and Earth storm. Orochimaru dove at the two before he was smashed into a tree trunk. Hino smiled, a weight lifted as he saw naruko on a branch looking very angry. Orochimaru pried himself out of the wood of a massive tree before jumping at naruko. Now, the sannin knew he was not strength orinated, he was speed, but he was a sanin so most foes couldn't stand up to his inherit strength.

Naruko was no a normal foe. She spun, giving her tails speed as they slammed orochimaru onto the ground floor before she dove after him, slamming him deeper into the Earth. She saw him cough blood from the massive impact. Orochimaru was running through why this was happening but what he failed to realise was naruko was a fox not just protecting her pack.

She was protecting her mate.

Orochimaru tunnel at impossible speeds towards Sasuke before extending his neck, his head slammed into a thick wall of ice and he felt his legs freeze completely. His target jumped back throwing twin windmill shuriken at him, they wrapped around the snake sannin before landing and removing his arms. Wire bound him with ice as Sasuke sent a barrage of fire at the snake sannin. All three jumped together. They watched as the snake sage burned to ashes in front of them. They all felt a massive weight lifted off their chests. Naruko jumped into Hino's arms and he held her. Followed by naruko bringing Sasuke into the hug.

The group was parted, in slow motion as the snake sannin burst from the ground between them. His five fingers on his right blazing different colors as they slammed into naruto's stomach. Her eyes went wide and she collapsed as her eyes stared into nothing. For Sasuke it was like watching his Family die all over again. He sunk to his knees and let out a scream that carried through the forest as his eyes erupted in amazing pain. Hi I felt like his heart had stopped. His breathing stopped. His soul felt like it had left him, to be with his wife. Before orochimaru could move on Sasuke the area surrounding erupted into a giant 's was smart to jump fearing it, as the ice crept the trees and wilted them rapidly. Orochimaru felt his old sensei and a squad if anbu on their way and decided to cut his losses for now, he was immortal, he had all the time in the world.

Hino held his love in his arms and wept. The tears turning to ice as they left his eyes and he cradled her body. Oh kami he failed. His sun, his purpose. Gone from this world.

Naruko awoke in a massive stood up and looked around for Hino and Sasuke but couldn't find them. She started moving through the pipe system before she came across a massive cage with the world seal on it.

"So, the rabbits whore decides to grace me with her presence" a voice said. From the darkness came a figure, it's steps echoing before a woman stood in front of the cage. Naruko was a bit surprised, it looked like a carbon copy of her, only with with blood red hair.

" No comment? No defense against my words geisha?" The woman said, she had a angry expression on her face as she spoke to naruko. Naruko frowned only slightly.

" I'm not his whore." Naruko said simply.

" Then what are you?" The red hairs woman spoke sarcastically.

" His slut." Naruko said smiling. The red haired woman face faulted. Her face contorted back to rage as she screamed.

" Have you no shame?! No pride?! You are my container mortal!" The red haired woman spoke. Naruko's eyes widened but she approached the cage, getting within inches of the bars. The woman had bright red eyes but they maintained a human Iris.

" It's my pride being his, his lover, his wife, his future bearer of children. It is everything to me that I am everything to him. He is my joy and love and without him I would have none." Naruko said seriously. She watched as the kyuubi's eyes trailed away. She saw sadness and longing. The moment passed and the fox demon looked at her with hatred once more.

" He loves your body and nothing more. Your a free fuck and nothing more to him." She said as her tails smashed into the bars.

" You're wrong. He's nervous when doing that stuff but pushed on because I want to. He's so gentle and affectionate and caring with every action he does. He cares only for me and I will be anything to him to return his dedication and loyalty so someone so undeserving as myself." Naruko said smiling slightly. She saw the foxes tails slowly lower. Not in a defensive manner but rather, a solemn manner. She saw her tenants ears fall and her chest fall. Had the fox never experienced love before? Or maybe just never love like stared for a while before her eyes widened and she came to a very shaking conclusion.

" You have been with me this whole time watching. You know how I feel. And how I feel for him and how he feels for me" naruko said softly.

" And you love him too." Naruko saw a look of surprise on the kyuubi's face before she continually slammed her tails against the cage.

" Lord the the bijuu, falling in love? Let alone with a pathetic selfish mortal?!" She screamed. " How dare you ! The insolence, the disrespect! " She said. He tails rattled the metal bars before the hits started becoming weaker and weaker and naruko saw stray tears fall from the kyuubi's eyes. She fell to her knees and silently cried.

" I feel, all that you feel, how, how can you forgiven me for all the years of torture I put you through, that horrid bloodline I forced on you. Even now as I look to share your soul mates heart you are nothing but the kindest most loving human I have ever met." She said not looking up. A sound of tearing ran out and the kybuiis eyes snapped up. Naruko held the seal in her hands, the cage opened and the fox was too stunned to move. Naruko wrapped her arms around the kyubiis as she got on her knees and held her.

" I know what it's like to live without love. He showed me what love was and made life worth living. I can only imagine living so long without ever knowing and how hurt you must be. He has enough love for both of us and I have enough love for you and him ok? You've been my silent partner this long, might as well share a partner." Naruko said sheepishly.

" He'll hate me, for all I've done to you." kurama said hopelessly.

" He will not hate you. Believe it." naruko said.

" I have to tell you some things, before we continue." Kurama said. She took a deep breath preparing herself before she spoke. " I know who your parents were." Kurama said. She watched her containers eyes widen a bit and continued.

" Their names were kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze. They loved you, from the moment they knew they were gonna are you until their dying breath saving you." Kurama said sadly.

" The night you were born a man in a strange mask used a genjutsu to control me into attacking konoha after he ripped me from your mother. I didn't want to, I just wanted to be free, to be alone in my hatred and sadness." Kurama said as she felt some tears leak. " They planned so much for you. They we're gonna have kakashi visit you like a brother, they had a whole nursery set up for you and it was all ripped away." Kurama said. She felt naruko's arms wrap around her and she squirmed unused to the attention. Naruko felt a sense of deja Vu at the sight and held on tighter.

" I love you kurama, ok? That's why I'm hugging you right now and why I don't blame you for being used. But I'm not gonna let you hate yourself any longer. " Naruko said. " Hino has a way of making people like us feel worth something"

Sasuke felt his villages leaders signature race out if the forest chasing after the snake sannin but that didn't matter to him. He lost his sister. Snatched from this world like a candle flame. It happened so fast it didn't seem real, the strongest woman he ever knew taken so easily. His eyes still bled as his new form eyes raged. Only gained through killing your best friend or a close member of your family. He wasn't strong enough, he felt he had killed naruko, he was too weak to save his family and was took weak to save her now. He saw the person he considered a brother hold his sisters form so gentle as snow fell around them. He could not fathom the pain his brother must being feeling.

Sasuke turned away as a large bright light erupted from hino's position, the light was intense for just a moment before dying down quickly. Sasuke felt his breath hitch as he stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him.

Naruko was alive.

She rose with a gentle smiled and held hino who wept openly into his large wife's shoulder. He saw his surrogate brother shake and before he knew what he was doing he was desperately holding onto the two of them. He felt tears threaten to leak and he gripped tighter scared it was just a dream. Scared his family would disappear the moment he let go or looked away. He felt naruko hold him against her and hino and he felt relief fill him. She was alive. Oh thank kami.

"H-how?" sasuke asked weakly.

" orchi-teme placed a seal over mine shutting off a complete connection to my chakra and the kyuubi's. It might not have been so bad but because my body has been so changed by the fox's chakra and bloodline it shut down completely when he placed it on me." naruko said.

" h-how do you know?" sasuke asked.

" kurama-chan told me." naruko said smiling.

"K-k-kurama-chan?" hino said weakly, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour.

" it's the name of the kyuubi. She's really pretty and nice hino-kun." naruko said. While sasuke paled at the mention of the nine tailed fox communicating with his surggate sister, hino just giggled blushing a bit as a few remaining tears spilled. Of course the pale eyed boy thought, leave it to his naruko to make friends with the most scorned entity in the village.

"S-so what s-she like?" Hino asked gently. He felt a strong wave if chakra wash over him and Sasuke, like a wave of want water crashing over them as Hino felt a uncertain tap on his shoulder.

Hino jolted a bit from the contact but slowly turned around to what looked like a naruko shadow Clone, except this one had bright red eyes and blood red hair. But, this didn't seem like a shadow Clone, she had a look of embarrassment and looked a bit unsure. She was blushing, something naruko had only done once, and was rubbing her right arm nervously.

" Uhhh h-hi h-hino-san." The naruko double spoke. Hino's eyes widened momentarily, that wasn't naruko's voice either, it was deeper, more wavering. He looked back at his team and saw Sasuke with a completely unsure look and naruko smiling at him egging him on. What exactly did she want him to do.

" H-hi, w-w-whats y-youre name?" Hino said. She watched her wince a bit, biting down on her lower lip we're her slightly longer canines she shaikly answered,

" K-kur-kurama" she said. Hino's mouth opened slightly. He was talking to the nine tailed demon fox? She escaped? Naruko was panicking so it had to be something she had done. Still trying to find the right words was… impossible.

"N-nice to meet you k-kurama - chan." He said. As soon as the suffix left his mouth he saw her blush increase. He felt naruko wrap her arms around his neck and Kean on him.

" See I told you he wouldn't hate you" she said

. Kurama nodded once but did nothing more.

" Umm n-naruko chan, why is she o-out ?" Hino said

" So you don't want me out?!" Kurama said hotly. He shook his head.

" I-Its n-not that, i'm just wondering that's all." He said shyly. Kurama felt bad for yelling and looked away a bit.

" It's because she was all lonely and sad trapped inside. She still loves there but she can come out when I want her too." Naruko said. Hino nodded weakly and saw naruko offer a very fox like grin.

" And…" she said.

" And?" Hino said.

" She's gonna have your babies too." Naruko whispered in a husky voice into his ear. He felt his face turn neon red and for once shared his reaction with kurama as she also blushed vividly as a outraged expression took hold. He swayed slightly, the loss and return of his wife and her then informing him she wanted to have sex with the nine tailed fox sent him into sweet unconsciousness.

Karin was not having the best day. She considered herself a competent kunoichi. She trained hard, didn't diet and took her study's and duties seriously. She was the top of her class, and because of her extensive training and lack of dieting she had the biggest bust out of her young peer group furthering her pride a bit. She hated fangirls, with all their makeup and all their stupid obsessions with the new boy if the month. Not that she couldn't appreciate a good male body, quite the opposite, but she had never found one that made her knees weak was worth giving up her career over. But all her work seemed for not at the moment. Her two male teammates had been killed by dire bear about an hour ago and now it was chasing her through the forest. She was already tired form the last few nights of worrying, getting to the leaf village and then finally taking the exam and she was feeling weaker and weaker. Fuck, all that training to be killed by a fucking bear. She didn't even get a first fucking kiss. A squirrel raced by her and while that wasn't normally weird this one had a exploring tag on it. Her widened a bit before a green blur ripped the tag off and through it into the high rise. An explosion of fire and splintered rained down and she had to shield herself forgetting about the bear. A brief moment of panic and she saw the bear towering over her already mid slash. She braced herself waiting for the sweet kiss of death before that same green blur slammed into the bears skull. The bears skull imploded and blasted out it's left side raining blood and brains all over the ground. Her legs which had been barely supporting her to this point gave out and she fell to her knees.

Strong developed calves. Check. Thick tree trunk thighs. Check. Perfect Adonis ass. Check. a fucking land scape of a back. Double check. Broad strong shoulders. Check. And arms the size of her legs. Double check. She whimpered a bit at the sight of this skin tight green one piece wearing beefcake. He turned around quickly, his teeth practically lightning up. God he was cute too.

if only she could do something about that hair though.

" pardon my intrusion miss, i heard this mighty beast roar from quite far away and needed to make sure it wouldn't slay any helpless princesses!" the green clad ninja spoke. Karin felt herself blush, no one had called her princess before, it made her felt good, womanly, beautiful. Ahh fuck he was smooth.

" my name is rock lee, the village hidden in the leafs handsome green beast!" he said smiling in a way that light seemed to emit from his teeth.

" and you must be a far away land's princess due to your enticing beauty!" rock lee said sticking out a thumbs up. Karin swore steam had to becoming out of her ears by this point. This stupid tree hugger! Getting her all embarrassed and flustered! Rock lee then got on one knee and pulled a flower from someone on his person.

" please, be my girlfriend and i will protect you until the day i die." rock lee siad. Karin stood with a blush on her face staring at the boy in front of her for a good while before slowly taking the flower from his hand. A lotus, her favorite. Fuck she was getting meekly nodded before rock lee jumped up with a cry of joy.

" please, dear lotus princess, tell me your name before i return to my comrades." rock lee said.

" k-karin uzumaki" she said cursing herself for stuttering.

" thank you karin chan, and remember, the lotus in the village hidden in the leafs, blooms twice." he said smiling.

' and mysterious, oh he's _baddd_ ' karin thought

The green clad shinobi almost leapt back into the canopy before he was spun around and Karin kissed him firm on his lips. Rock Lee's face went up several shades and Karin felt spark, fireworks, and a very primal urge to have his babies from the kiss. Kami her foot had popped. She shoved him to the ground, having apparently stunned him and straddled his hips. She had just lost her first kiss, in what she could only write up as the best way possible. She decided hey, she had almost died, having never had a kiss, a date, or anything and this man, this hard slice of fucking meat of a man had saved her and let her body up in ways she had never felt before. She might as well not die a virgin if she didn't make it out of the forest. She grinned predatory at Lee, and saw a twinge of worry in his eyes. She shook her head. And leaned down to his ear.

"Mmm you think you can get a girl all hot and bothered and leave her my little beef bowl? " She said. She slowly rose and waved a finger. "Mmmnnn, no way." She finished. She reached behind her and with a kunai from her pouch cut at his body suit. She rose slightly and tore it from end to end right up the middle. Her eyes dilated a bit at the sight of his bare front and she could have drooled. She nimbles ran her fingers over all of his contours sending little shocks through Lee. Karin took off her head band and quickly tied it around Lee's hands. There was no fucking way she was returning to ame alone, without any family and team less and leaving this hot blooded man to be snatched up by some pink haired fan girl slut. Or something like that, no, she was staying here. She slowly slid down Lee's body feeling his rod press into her body as she went further down. She took a good look at his cock, six and a half, perfect size, and she liked that he was bare down there, a hygienic man too, fuck she hit the lottery.

" Th-they hurt in m-my suit" Lee said weakly, feeling somehow less manly for shaving down there.

" No Lee, I love it." Karin said giggling a bit. She pressed her cheek against his meat and felt him move his hips a bit. She took a long lick from his base to his tip and twirled his tip in her mouth. She savored the flavor a bit, salty, musky, and meaty. Like barbque. Mmmmm. But this wasn't the place for a tentative love making session, they were both at risk of dying and being seen. She kept herself covered and wasn't completely stripping Lee which was a start. She crawled back onto him a cut a slight hole in her leggings. Her shirk covered her modesty as she slowly lowered herself onto him. They both whimpered a bit at the new feelings. Karin ground a bit adjusting. God, everything of his was hard as diamonds. She felt a bit of pain from her hymen tearing and bit down on her lip. The pain instantly went away and she started to bounce, the tip of his dick brushing against her cervix, barely kissing it. Her body shook as it made her weak. She placed her hands on Lee's shoulders to support herself. Fuck, her thighs we're too sore and she was too tired from running to continue. The adrenaline, and arousal were fading hard and fast and she was feeling the cold brutal face if logic hitting her. Dear kami, she was raping him. He never said he wanted this, he tied him up and just started doing what she wanted. She had to bite back a sob, he probably hated her, he had saved her and treated her like a queen, something she had never felt like before she met him and she was trying to use him like some object.

" K-Karin-hime?" lee said weakly. She sucked in a breath, this was the part where he was going to tell her he hated her. For stealing his first time and forcing him to do this in the middle of the forest.

" w-why'd you stop?" lee said a bit shakily. She slowly looked up and saw he had a blush on his face but was looking away embarrassed.

" m-my legs. I don't think i can move them anymore. You must really hate me for making you do this?" karin said smiling weakly. Fuck why did her tears have to keep falling. She heard a loud tearing sound as lee broke free from her headband. Of course he could have escaped at anytime, she thought. He was built like a fucking farm machine. He felt him place his hands on her ass, squeezing slightly.

" is this alright?" lee asked. Karin nodded. Before lee smiled gently.

"I could never hate my girlfriend karin chan. I'll take it from here." lee said gently. He felt her kiss the top of her head and felt a warmth from it cover her body. He felt him slowly start to move, thrusting into her. Karin slowly propped herself up and lee grabbed onto her hips as he continued to thrust. Both their breaths were ragged as they made love on the forest floor. Lee's out of breath expression was definitely a confidence booster for karin. And lee said he was fine with doing this, she thought she would give him a little treat. In a swift moment she lifted her shirt and bra over her head revealing her decently sized double c cup breasts. She liked how red his face got as they continued to buck into her. She bent over, resting her arms around his head and whispered.

" taste them."

Lee dove straight into causing a high pitched moan to erupt from her as his began to suck on her nipple. He felt the opposite hand leave her ass as it cupped her other breast, teasing her tit between two of his fingers. Fuck he was good. She felt little shocks run up her spine everytime he went base deep and was feeling her orgasm building fast. Despite him being a virgin he certainly knew what to do, his thrusts were precise and didn't change pace and he was gentle but fast with his breast work. He felt him detach from her breast.

" lotus-hime, im gonna" she blushed scarlet at the nickname and let out a whimper as her orgasm was nearly tipping.

" go ahead, lets cum together. Blow it all inside me." she said. He let out powerful bucks and she tipped over tightening around him like a vice grip as she came. She felt his hot seed paint her insides as he held onto her tightly. Both just layed there a moment, catching their breath and listening to the rustle of leaves in the forest. Karin sighed happily and placed her head on lee's chest, taking in his scent. His bodily odor smelled much more differently than his musk did. It smelled like… karin shot up grinning.

" you smell like curry!" karin said. Lee sat up right with a serious expression

" curry is my favorite dish as it fills me with youth!" lee said pumping his fist. Karin giggled before trailing her fingers up his chest.

" well it happens to be my favorite too, and i can make a mean curry dish." karin said. " after the exams I'll make you some ok?" karin said kissing his cheek. He blushed a bit and rubbed the spot before nodding.

"Lee where the hell have y-" a panda bunned girl said before stopping herself at the very promiscuous sight in front of her. Lee scrambled up trying desperately to cover himself while blushing like mad. Meanwhile tenten's mind seemed to reset as her blush reached her face and she blushed madly as well before crying out.

" lee what the hell are you doing?!"

Karin however was calm and collected, covering herself and then reaching in her pack and giving lee a spare pair of pants from her teammates she had finished sewing long before. Not like they were gonna need it. Lee quickly put them on thanking her in the process. Lee quickly joined his blushing team mate not looking to much better himself before karin walked over to lee. She kissed him on his cheek before very obviously handing him a set of panties. Karin grinned watching tenten sputter a bit, after all, it was important to lay down boundaries early. Like lee was her's.

Lee and tenten jumped back into the canopy, Lee waving goodbye and Karin returning the motion with a smile. The two oeaf nin retreated quickly and Karin sighed. Now what was she gonna do? She heard a presence drop down behind her and jumped a bit. She turned and saw a blonde haired girl wearing overalls, carrying a passed out indigo haired boy and a broody duck haired boy looked on dismissively.

" I thought I felt someone with similar chakra around here." Naruko said

" My name is Karin uzumaki, I'm from ame, my teammates are dead and I'll give you my scroll if you let me go with you to the tower." She said tossing them her Earth scroll.

" Cousin Karin! I didn't know i had a cousin my age!" naruko said. She then jumped over to her and hugged her causing karin to tense. Wait did this blondie say she was her family.

" oh this is great! You can come live with me in the leaf village now!" naruko said smiling. She then did a quick sniff of the hair.

" you even made bushy brows your boyfriend! That's great!" naruko said. Karin saw the blondies team mate roll his eyes a bit and she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Between losing her teammates, almost dying, losing her virginity and gaining an apparent sex god for a lover she shrugged her shoulders. Fuck it, no sense in fighting this crazy bullshit anymore and she followed team seven back to the tower where she got a good night's sleep before being escorted out of the forest and then lead to the uchiha compound by a naruko clone. She hummed a bit after being greeted to an empty house and started making a shopping list for some spicy curry she was going to be making, very, very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hino came too in a plain looking room. He felt moment of panic but realised he must Be in the chunin exam tower. Why was in the tower? He groaned and heard an audible pop as his face developed a healthy blush. He looked down and saw a lump above hips and his body seemed to have woken up as the sensations came to him. The covers were thrown off of him in a quick tug and his healthy blush became a borderline fainting blush. He saw naruko grinning ear to hear with her mating gaze as she held his member against her cheek. Next to her a few inches away with a angry and embarrassed face was kurama. She had a large blush on her face as well but had a shaky hand on the base of his member.

" N-n-naruko.."

" I'm just teaching her a few things rabbit kun." Naruko said giggling a bit. Naruko's face then gained a hint of seriousness.

" I guess I forgot to ask you if sharing was ok? I have enough love for you and her." She finished. Hino's hands shook a bit, and his lips trembled. He swallowed before speaking.

" S-s-shes b-been a part of y-you since you were born. If sh-shes a p-part of you then i-i love her too." Hino said. He watched as kuranas blush became a neon scarlet and steam Rose from her face. He saw naruko gave a toothy smile again before she placed the tip of his dick back into her mouth and began bobbing up and down. Hino gripped the sheets at his wife's efforts and as the pleasure rolled over him. He felt a silly sensation pass over him and saw kurama's tails were slowly moving over his body sending warning sensations through him. He felt kurama lay down next to him and she seemed nervous. It was honestly a new experience, seeing someone looking so close to naruko not being so sure of themselves and it pulled out his bravery, he didn't want anyone feeling as nervous as he did. He gently placed his hand behind the girls head before calmly pulled her into a kiss. She was stiff at first but melted into it and as their tongues danced. He placed a cautious hand on her breast and felt her tense but let out a little whimper. He began massaging her breasts, and teasing her nipples as naruko slowly brought him closer and closer until…

Naruko saw her partners abdominals tense and knew what was coming she pulled down the bijuu her husband was kissing and saw a brief look of confusion and disappoint from the separation before naruko took her lips off Hino's rod and began stroking lack mad. His seed blasted onto the two of them and after the first burst kurama caught on and opened her mouth. Hino let out a pitiful whine at the sight of two very attractive women with his cum filling their mouths and covering their faces. He watched as naruko teasingly tasted and swallowed before kurama did the same. He watched in mixed arousal and horror as kurama finished swallowing his spunk and her eyes changed into little hearts as well. He didn't have time to panic as kurama literally jumped into him, her thick ass squeezing his member. She reached behind her, feeling her hand running over the tip of his dick before she spoke.

" Careful rabbit-kun, or your gonna get eaten."

Well there goes that shy timid girl he knew a moment ago.

He felt another sensation travel up his shaft and moaned from the feeling of naruko taking a tasting lick. Kurama then rose herself slightly and positioned his member before slowly sliding down. She was tight, as it was her first time and Hino whimpered from the feeling, trying not to blow his load too soon. He saw a predatory look cross his partners eyes and he shivered.

" Aww look rabbit kun, you went and got all eaten up." She said before bouncing on his dick. As his tip brushed her cervix both let out a gasp of pleasure and tensed up. Hino felt his arms pulled up above his head and bound by kurama's tails and another two slowly swept up and down his sides causing him to squirm and grind into kurama causing deep moans from her. Hino was trying desperately not to cum inside too soon but it was proving a very hard battle to win as kurama only got faster and faster. Hino then felt a twinge of arousal shoot through him as blonde tails slowly encircled kurama. She gasped as the tails slowly played with her nipples and teased her breasts and gasped as two tails began to swat at her ass. The sounds were getting Hino very close and he was only a moment away when he saw naruko appear to kurama's side, she bent over giving him an amazing view of her ass but his eyes widened at the even better sight in front of him. Naruko was dutifully licking kurama's clit as his dick slid in and out. He saw kurama's tense as a silent scream was building up inside her. He bucked his hips hard and saw her eyes widened as she clamped down on him sending over the edge as well. He felt a rush of kurama's chakra as he continued to pour his milk inside her eventually causing a slight swelling of her lower stomach. It took nearly a minute before kurama stopped shaking. She let out deep breaths before gently placing a hand over the slight swell and had a gentle smile.

" so many of your kits are inside me Hino-kun." She said softly. His face steamed and he blacked out not missing the giggling of naruko and kurama as the fox demon found out about the joys of teasing Hino.

Sasuke sat in the room next to Hino's thanking God for silencing seals coming standard in most konoha federal buildings. He thought back to the forest, how easily him and his team had been defeated by orochimaru and how quickly someone you thought would be in your life forever could be snatched away without a word. Perhaps he should have learned this lesson when his family died but he released that time was short, and life wasn't guaranteed. He released he needed to take action, to progress in all his dreams and desires not just gaining power to one day kill his brother. He heard a knock on his door and stood up to open it. He was surprised when he saw haku standing there. A soft smile on her face. He looked down and saw a bento box in her hands.

Ok she was teasing him at this point.

" I'm not in the compound." Sasuke said blankly.

" But you are uchiha property. And since I am no longer forbidden from bringing you food I made you a bento." Haku said calmly stepping into the room.

He rolled his eyes a bit before shutting the door behind them. Haku placed the bento down in on a small side table by the bed before sitting down herself. Sasuke took the seat opposite her and a comfortable silence fell over them.

" Naruko told me, about what happened in the forest." Haku said. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. He watched her small drop a hair.

" You don't have to hide what happened and what your feeling Sasuke. I felt the same way when I thought zabuza was going to die in wave. It was terrifying and reality changing." Haku said. Sasuke merely huffed. He started to reach for the bento box hoping she would take the hint and leave. He felt her hand reach out and touch his on top of the lunch she had made. He looked up at her and saw uncertainty in her eyes, she had a sad smile on her face and Sasuke felt a tug at his heart. They had both lost their clans. They had both found solace with expecting a bitter lonely life and committed themselves to a singular propose. She was more a like him than he realised naruko it Hino were in a way, because while naruko and Hino had supported each other for years before they met him, haku and him didn't. He thought back to his earlier train of thought, about how in the next event of the chunin exam he could die, it how haku could step out of the tower and break her neck.

" Haku, would you like to get dinner some time? " Sasuke said calmly. He saw a brief look of surprise in her eyes but then happiness.

" I would like that Sasuke kun." She said. Sasuke then groaned a bit.

" I want you to know, that you probably won't be the only one. The council will want me to take multiple girls to start my clan again." Sasuke said. He saw her smile only widen a bit.

" I knew that before saying yes. And would still love too Sasuke " she said. Sasuke then smiled before the two talked about themselves before haku left and Sasuke prepared for the third event.

A day later

Team seven stood amongst a group if other teams as the hokage gave a speech about the true purpose of the chunin exams and how it was a much more civilized version of war. Most if the more mature genin realised there was no way to make the horrific act of war any better and choose to just nodded their heads. He then told them they would be having a preliminary round. The chunin hopefuls made their way to the over head balconies before the board began running through names.

" Sasuke uchiha veris yomi oberio"

Same as Canon.

" Kankuro versus mizuki negea"

Same as canon

"Shino versus zaku"

Same a canon

" Temari versus tenten."

Same as cannon

Kankuro felt uneasy. While most of these konoha genin we're average at best there was a serious amount of them. He knew suna forces were gonna be significantly outnumbered, and it wasn't and his siblings job to deal with the genin. He decided to do a bit of information gathering. He walked across the arena floor and up into the other balcony. He decided to stand next to the last uchiha team as they had been warned of how strong they were. He approached then send cautious before speaking.

" Hiya, my name is kankuro." He said holding his hand out like he was waving. He saw the uchiha 'hnn' and the hyuga blankly stare at him.

" Hi, my name is naruko uzumaki!" Naruko said grinning brightly. Kankuro blushed a bit. The girl in front of him looked like the ones on the dirty magazines he kept in his room, better even. When the invasion happened he was for damn certain going to try and take advantage of her.

" So you excited for your match?" Kankuro said leaning on the rails. Naruko nodded a bit. Kankuro could feel the hyuga staring at him but didn't say anything much to the San genins joy.

" By the way, this is my HUSBAND Hino uzumaki. Naruko said wrapping her arms around Hino's left arm. Kankuro sputtered a bit. He didn't know they were married, he wondered for a moment what other Intel they were lacking but more importantly,

" Hehehe" he chuckled nervously " why bring that up? Not like I was hitting on you or anything" kankuro said scratching the back of his head."

" I can smell your pheromones spiking. Your thinking very bad thoughts about me." Naruko said tapping her nose. Kankuro paled at being caught and saw the hyugas and the uchiha's eyes were activated and staring at him.

" S-sorry." He said weakly.

" Hey naruko, can you smell everyone's pheromones?" Kakashi asked. Naruko nodded smiling a bit.

" I can, most only release them before or during sex but the smell lingers. It also allows me to trail people better and the stronger the smell or weaker it is allows me to tell if someone has a crush, is in love, or recently mated." She said simply. Kakashi nodded before to his horror she started pointing at people.

" Sakura and ino want to breed with Sasuke." Naruko said.

Sasuke shivered a bit and blushed a little and saw the said girls sporting very large blushes.

" The blonde sand girl and shikamaru have been having thoughts about each other."

Temari sputtered and blushed and shikamaru groaned while putting his head on the railing.

" Proctor anko just got back from having sex with iruka sensei." Said jonin shrugged before giving a big toothy grin.

" The coughing proctor is banging the cat anbu." Said proctor only paled.

" N-n-naruko I think thats-"

" Asuma had sex with kurenai last night. " Team teens jonin had a dusting if blush on his face while kurenai looked mortified with a large blush.

" Sasuke's has been having thoughts about-" she was silenced with Sasuke putting his hand over her mouth and was red faced growling at her whether anger or embarrassment was hard to say.

" and Lee had sex a few days ago with my cousin Karin."

The room when more silent that a graveyard as all the konoha nin turned to might guy's student. He sported a healthy blush and looked quite shy compared to how he normally looked.

" K-karin-hime is very pretty, and very p-persuasive" Lee said. " She said I was a beef bowl." He finished. Naruko merely smiled while a good portion of the Virgin make populace in the room were contemplating suicide after losing to rock Lee in terms of having sex first. Hino merely sighed a bit. Apparently high sexual maturity and libido were just uzumaki things instead of demon influence. He prayed he didn't have daughters.

" Shikamaru versus kin"

Same as canon

"Choji versus dosu"

Same as canon

" Rock Lee versus garaa"

Same as canon

"Neji hyuga versus Hino uzumaki"

Hino jumped down at the same time his cousin did. What was normally a stotic look on his cousins face was now an anger filled face of hatred. The two stepped to hayate before he signaled the fight to begin.

" Why the anger neji." Hino said snapping into his stotic mask.

" It's you, even now the main branches privileges protect you." Neji spit out.

" I don't know what you mean. I am now an uzumaki. I am without the hyugas techniques or abilities." Hino said dismissively.

" YOU ESCAPED YOUR FATE. you were meant to be sealed. Branded. Punished for your insults to your father. To the hyuga and you got to walk away!" Neji said as his byakugan flared to life. He rushed at his cousin and Hino blocked it with a palm strike himself. Neji jumped back. Now with a glaring smirk on his face.

" You just used gentle fist. After the exams you'll be branded and your demon will be ripped from your side." Neji said. Hino narrowed his eyes as everyone felt the temperature drop ten degrees.

" I did not use gentle fist. I used my own fighting style. Check your arm." Hino spoke glaring at his cousin. Neji looked at his forearm and gasped. A black palm print was on his skin.

" What is this?!" Neji said.

" Cold touch. My strikes give frost bite causing PERMANENT damage. " Hino said slipping into a traditional gentle fist stance. " It's just more effect with a palm that a fist." He said smirking. Neji growled and rushed as his cousin, palm strike blocked, parried kicks, a fluid dance ex family did until neji went to block a strike and could not move his arm. Hino held his strike an inch from his cousins face. Black prints riddled his cousins arms, legs and chest. It would be weeks before he would be able to begin to repair those muscles and the nerves might still have issues.

" I do not strike you and end your life now not because of my kindness. But because of that demon as you called her. She believes in family even more than I do and it would destroy her to see me harm my family so." Hino said. He then went over and whispered into nejis ear.

" And if you, hiashi, or anyone, ANYONE, DO ANYTHING to my sister and I swear I will salt the compound garden with all your ashes." Hino stood up as he was declared the winner.

The last fight ran across the board.

" Naruko uzumaki versus kiba inuzuka." Naruto hopped down as kiba did. The normally loud boy silent but had a suspicious smile. Hayates arm dropped and the match began. Naruko waited and watched and saw kiba pull out a small glass ball. It was filled with a red mist like substance and he smiled before dropping it. It shattered.

" That was something my clan uses to train ninkin tracking. We can replicate certain smells to help train and that entire ball was filled with pheromones. " Kiba said naruko's eyes widened and she covered her nose.

" I tried so hard you get you to see who the real alpha of class was, the rookie of the year but you still pinned after that pale eyes bastard." He continued.

" I began covering myself in pheromones hoping for a reaction." He said as his grin spread

" But when I realised you're like me, more primal." He said

" And that was fox pheromones." He grinned sickly. " And you'll be a bitch in heat any moment." He finished.

Kurenai was livid with her student. The things she's was gonna do to the little bastard were gonna make hell seem like a dream. The hokage was none to happy either with someone talking about his surrogate granddaughter like she was a ten yen whore. The group then heard giggling, then laughing and they saw naruko rolling around on the ground. Some assumed the pheromones were doing there job but more educated people were a bit confused.

" HAHAHA ME, being reactive to fox pheromones. That's a good ones." Naruko said. Kiba frowned, fully having full expected her to have bent over and presented herself after breaking the ball.

" Why aren't you in heat." Kiba stated more than questioned.

" I can smell pheromones, not react to them unless their of my species and even then never have I been exposed to an overpowering amount. There's only one person in the village whose sensitive on a anatomy level to vixen pheromones." Naruko said grinning. She turned and looked up at the balcony at the same time everyone else did and saw a red faced Hino. He was leaned against the wall, sweating and panting and he took of his jacket. Naruko turned back to kiba who was still looking and threw the handle of a kunai at his head. It struck, knocked him out and she was declared the winner. She pressed her legs a bit tighter together. Oh she was gonna have so much funnnnn.

Names were drawn for the final round of the tournament and the second they were released naruko practically teleported home with Hino.

Naruko was thrown onto their bed, as she tumbled kurama was released and she rolled to a stop with her. Both females looked at Hino with restrained lust. Neither had seen Hino like this, he was assertive, needing, and very horny. Naruko thought about how much those pheromones were overloaded his restraint and mental insecruites. She shivered as Hino practically growled at her. She liked shy and bashful Hino but assertive dominate Hino was a nice treat. Her eyes widened as she heard a slight popping sound and smoke surrounded Hino. As it cleared were six of him and she had to bite her lip from cumming right then and there. Kurama however didn't seem able too and her back arched downward as she sprayed the bed slightly. Hino was on her in a second, a battle for dominance as he lifted her and pinned her against the wall. She moaned into the kiss as she felt him restrain her hands above her head and her eyes rolled back as another Hino started to vigorously eat her pussy. She looked over and saw they were wasting no time with kurama and the first Hino was already driving her into the bed, her feet around her head and he literally slammed down on her pushing into her womb with each thrust. Naruko gasped as she felt a tongue enter her rear passage and wrapped her legs around the head of the hino taking care of her pussy. Her muscles tightened as her first orgasm struck her. It was faster than her others but not as intense, which was good, she planned on making this a long night. She heard kurama cry out and Hino slammed into her pumping her full of his cum, the force and amount cause some to spill out even as he continued to pump. She only had a moment to appreciate the sight as she felt Hino slam base deep inside her pussy. Her legs were spread eagle as she was moved off the wall for a moment and then felt another Hino clone enter her ass. She felt both dicks rage around inside her, one going in as the other pulled out as it twisted her insides as they battled to dominate her thoughts. Her third and last latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and his hand on the other. Oh babies, so many babies she was gonna give this man. She felt them expand inside her and a moment later both emptied buckets of spunk inside her. Her orgasm hit hard and fast wringing out her partner completely of their left over seed. It would be so easy, just pop and egg out and get knocked up by your big strong man and bear his children. She felt an after shock orgasm at the thought but no, she couldn't, but soon, soon she would.

She looked over and saw kurama was still being man handled as she was spit roast between to clones and her third on her hands. Naruko suddenly was dropped on the ground. She landed in a pool of Hino's essence that had poured out before her hair was grabbed roughly and his cock was down her throat. She gagged slightly as her throat expanded to accommodate the new fleshy mass thrusting down her throat. Naruko made a note she liked to control the pace, but the hair pulling wasn't bad. He felt her ass lifted slightly as a clone got underneath her. She felt him easily entered her well lubed and used passage before her eyes widened as she felt the tip of another clone enter the same passage. Kami he was a devout ass man. She squinted a bit and thanked that Hino remained some of his control and slowly entered the second one. He gave her a moment to adjust to the new found feeling of fullness before each clone moved at a different pace. It was chaotic and desperate, the bottom clone pulled and teased at her inner wall pleasuring her vaginal walls and womb from her anal passage while the top clone filled her with a deep building pressure inside her. The clone fucking her throat picked up pace a bit as he was nearing his release. He grabbed the back of her head, nearly forcing her nose into his pubes as he blew. She greedly gulped down his seed as the clones behind her finally matched pace, becoming a massive pseudo dick as they slammed into her. She felt her womb ache at all the attention it's been receiving and she felt the same building pressure inside she had many nights as she came from anal. The clones blew inside her and she felt her stomach expand from their combined loads. She groaned, she felt so full and it was amazing. The clones pulled out and let their cum spill out onto the floor. She saw her fox sister in the bed as her clones had just finished. She was hunched over breathing ragged as cum spilled out of her ass and pussy. Not wanting to miss the meal, naruko crawled into the bed hungrily digging in and causing kurama to gasp. Naruko was then slammed on her back by kurama as dug into her favorite white icing like dessert. Both women finished quickly before the clones were on then again. Naruko's head was pushed down, hanging a bit off the bed as a clone rammed into her throat. She felt his hands cup her throat as a makeshift handle and she didn't mind it as he wasn't applying pressure. She saw out of the corner of her eye kurama was in a similar position as she was still over top of her body and a Hino slammed into her throat and another took her pussy. She saw another two on either side of them stroking themselves to the sight. Knowing she was masterbation material for the love of her life was a very big turn on and confidence booster. Without breaking stroke one leaned down to her level and whispered.

" We're gonna cover you with out spunk so everyone knows your **mine** " he said. Naruko felt an orgasm roll through her at her possessive words. She loved being treated like his property. From kurama reaction above her she must if heard from the other.

" We're gonna knock you vixens up. Your gonna have our kits, get ready." Both pussy slamming Hino's said. Naruko immediately wrapped her legs around her pussy preferencing partner. Ok a few kits would be alright, just five or six, it would be easy dropping that many eggs and then she would make a den give birth and keep fucking Hino and get pregnant again and again and….

She stopped herself. Holy fuck she wanted that. But she couldn't be pregnant during the chunin exams. She wouldn't forgive herself for losing a child from an injury or stress. After the exams well…..

She would think about that then. Still, it was fun to pretend. Plus the whole marking them business with their scent, a nice plus.

He felt a pair of hands grip her hips as they slammed into her, she felt her biggest orgasm of the night building and it crashed over her as Hino emptied inside her. Her stomach was pumped with his thick sauce and it splashed all over hers and kurama's body. She heard popping as the clones disappeared and to her pride the real Hino kun was revealed to be the one having just fucked her slit. She tried to move a bit and groaned, her body was tired, sore, and very satisfied. She saw as the pheromones finally faded and Hino's mind returned. He realised what he had done and fainted as his face steamed bright red.

Inochi read over his reports and pinched the bridge of his nose. After the second stage of the chunin exams all genin go through a medical screening, height weight, injuries etc. What the genin don't know if that yamaka are secretly giving them mental evaluations. Little bursts of chakra allow memories to surface and reports are drawn you from what they find. This is to ensure the genin are fit for duty whether or not they make it to the third stage as actual chaotic combat can change people very traumatic. But it was necessary to find out who could and couldn't handle all the aspects of being a ninja. It allowed secret missions to be given to prove personal and not flight risks. Three reports stood out from the test though.

Naruko uzumaki, hino uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha.

The council would want to know about the progress of the last uchiha regardless and the mental stability of their jinjuriki. However. He rubbed the sides of his temple. After reviewing events of the second stage they decided to dive deeper as certain emotions were appearing that shouldn't, or certain emotions were happening much to strongly then they should be.

What they found was, unsettling.

The good news was sasuke uchiha. He went from near certain flight risks to establishing very healthy connections with his sensei team mate and a romantic interest. He also saw he was taking seriously the restoring of his clan and was beginning to think about pursuing his daughter. All and all much better than before.

However,

He had insanely strong connections to his team mates naruko uzumaki and Hino uzumaki. In the forest when he thought orochimaru had killed naruko Sasuke showcase a massive need for escape, claustrophobic behaviour, anxiety, depression, anger and hopelessness.

Common symptoms of those looking to dessert or kill themselves.

If either one of his team mates faced another situation like that again only this time not surviving he could not guarantee the uchiha staying in the village longer than a week. And he wasn't the only one.

Hino uzumaki. He honestly thought fangirls were bad. I this boy had been torn down and lowered so much by his father and family that he was reduced to having literally zero self esteem. He considered himself worthless than dirt. He still sometimes displayed similar symptoms but on rare occasions. However, his source of "improvement" was naruko uzumaki. He had literally placed her on a pedestal in his mind. She could do no wrong and was a goddess of light and good to him. He was more devout to naruko then some shrine maidens were to their God's. The moment he thought naruko had been killed it was like his mind had been wiped, no doubts, no fears, but no restrictions. He lost his morals and ethics in an instance and was going to do one thing and one thing only.

Kill every single person in the village until all that was left was his sister and then he would end his own life.

It was a startling thought. He had repressed feelings of revenge for the way the village as a whole had treated his goddess and he was going to enact vengeance on a biblical scale for their crimes. The only thing holding him was that naruko's heart was still beating and she was still breathing. He was the next itachi uchiha in inochi's mind and he wasn't sure what to do about him because sadly, that would require the civilians to treat naruko better and apologize for what they had done.

Fat. Fucking. Chance.

The last was naruko. If it was anyone else he would have thrown up at reading her file. And the fact he didn't made him even more nauseous. The abuse, beatings, mental attacks, tearing down, hardships should have turned her into a literally chakra bomb. She had been starved, forced to live on her own since nearly birth, and torn down and broken everyday since in then by the villagers. She had been stripped of her humanity by the civilians, strip of her gender by the sabotaging academy instructors, and strip of her value of life by the shinobi lying to her and failing to do something to help her. The fact she didn't haven't have several personalities from early childhood sexual activity was a miracle. That was something else. A lack of boundaries or knowledge of societal expectations had caused her to be shunned from most of her peers in the academy and single herself out in a metaphorical sense as a different species. All expect Hino. Hino was the only male in her mind that held the classification that she was the same species as naruko along with what Hino _could_ do with her. She didn't even consider breeding with anyone else a possibility, both in the wanting perspective and because she **literally** didn't imagine any other make with a dick. It was just this blank area in her mind that only Hino had something there. Inochi honestly had to thank Hino, without him naruko would have started suicidal thoughts a year or two after they had met had she not been introduced. He was in her mind this impossibly rare thing, a god, diamond, sun, and source of happiness all in one. He insisting for having such frequent sex wasn't additives solely by a primal need but rather emotional, she needed his affection, his physical love, it kept her sane and from slipping into a void. She was completely dependant on hinos thoughts and treatment of her. He thanked kami Hino had just a high opinion of her. He had seen into the minds of deserters before, and most had a crucial moment or event that triggered them to leave or snap mentally. The yamanaka head could say without a doubt that if Hino ever died, konoha would face the wake of another kyuubi attack.

The sandiame felt older than he had in a long time. He read over inochis reports again and again and it still wasn't easy. His solution to the problems we're limited, short of killing all three in their sleep but considering their skills they had hidden now revealed through the yamanaka clan jutsu he wasn't too sure his anbu would survive the attempt. He rubbed his forehead, thinking how he had failed so much with the daughter of his successor. Her mental scape was held together with Scotch tape and faith at this point and only Hino's love was stopping naruko from ending herself and letting the demon fox have a field day in the village square. Kami, he didn't know whether he wanted to kiss the ex hyuuga heir or strangle him for things he was doing with his daughter, and how in the hell did no one catch them during the chunin exams? His shinobi were slipping. And not just the ones in the village he decided it was time to try and call back two of his students. He was gonna need naruko's Godparents.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke sat in the uchiha clan gardens in a meditative position. He had often done this since the awakening of his mangekyo and remembered the lesson his brother had tried to leave him that horrible night so many years ago.

" _you need more hate you have eyes like mine."_

But he didn't get his eyes from hate. He got them from loss. From loss of someone he cared deeply about.

From his family.

He realised them that itchai did not enjoy killing his family. And he doubted he would have killed people he loved so dearly just to have them. He was after all one of the most promising uchiha that had come out of his clan in years.

But them why?

He heard a soft thud behind him and knew without looking who it was.

His brother.

Sasuke had gone out to the uchiha vaults and used a old reverse summoning scroll to sent a message.

 _Why?_

" hello brother." itachi said with a familiarly distant, but warm tone.

" itachi." sasuke said standing calmly.

" i'm surprised, you seem calm brother. Are you not worried i will strike you down?" itachi said.

" if you can get this far into the village and this close to me, you could have done it without me even realising it." sasuke said " i want to know."

" what do you want to know?" itachi said.

" why you lied to me." sasuke said. Sasuke turned to his brother his eyes their own star shaped black and red mangekyo. Itachi did not look surprised but he looked away into the distance regardless.

" those eyes. They are gained from the great loss of someone dear. Normally taken by your own hand." itachi said.

" i didn't kill anyone….. But i thought that i was still at fault." sasuke said trying not to remember when he thought naruko had died from orochimaru seal.

Itchai sat down softly in the grass before speaking.

" father was planning a coup." itachi said. Sasuke recoiled as if struck. His dad has been planning to overthrow the hokage? Why? How?

" i was a priority member because of my power and position as captain of the anbu. He wanted me as a spy and to take out the anbu that would respond when it started." itachi said statically.

" i instead acted as a double agent for the hokage. I knew the coup would spark a civil war that would destroy konoha in the aftermath and…" itachi gained a saddened expression on his face.

" i wanted you to grow up in peace. Something i could not." itachi said. Sasuke felt his heart tighten. Despite all the years of telling himself he hated his brother, he was the only other person besides his mom that ever showed any affection to him. He wanted to be like his brother as long as he could remember until that night and the walls he built were slowly coming down.

" the night of the coup i was given orders to kill the clan. " itachi said. Sasuke now was reeling at this new information, it was ordered? That means the hokage knew…

" the sandaime did not order it. It was a man named danzo. Who said if i didnt then you would be killed along with the rest of the clan. So i made a selfish choice that night. The clan, for the life of my little brother." itachi said.

Itachi then stood and faced away from his brother.

" i cannot come back to the village i sacrificed so much for. Not until danzo is gone and i know that you are strong enough to face those who are after you brother." he said.

Sasuke said his brother smile. Something he had not seen nor he ever thought he would want to see after what happened.

" your friend, she's been making sure i was going to do anything rash. She'll be good for you. You need friends. A new family to give you strength, as you gave me mine sasuke." and with that the anbu formerly known as weasel disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A moment later haku dropped down beside sasuke. Just as the closed off boy fell to his knees and broke down. His friend close beside comforting him.

Hino had woken up and apologized hand and knees for what he had done. His tears fell freely truely believing he had done something terrible. Naruko assured him that what he did wasn't bad and that she had very much enjoyed it, just to only do it on occasion, she liked it when he called her mommy after all. He agreed but still felt guilty, so he begged he take them out for the day. Naruko and kurama agreed and they had gone to the ramen stand and eaten from breakfast to lunch but there were perks to having access to so the apparently endless senju and uzumaki accounts. Hino had then taken them to the hot springs, he had gotten a vip areas for just them and as much as naruko wanted to try and have steam hot spring sex, her body was a bit to sore even with her healing ability to do that right now. Still, she found hers and kurama's limp a bit if a turn on. They relaxed their sires muscles and felt their cires unravel and unwind after the activities of yesterday. Hino shared a content smile and closed his eyes and naruko and kurama cuddled either side of him. That was until naruko's and kurama's ears twitched. Hino's eyes flared and he saw a man giggling pervertedly on the other side of the fence. He was masking himself with a jutsu but his eyes saw all.

And he was gonna kill this bastard.

At the same time he jumped kurama and naruko jumped after him , all with toweks around their bodies as they slammed into the fence and man. Naruko did not let you at the man's unconscious form and picked him up with her tail and threw him into the female side of the bath house. The group heard screams before make screams and the sounds of a beating occurred. Naruko summoned kurama back inside and left with Hino.

Jiraiya woke up groaning and in pain outside the bath house, standing over him was his visibly upset sensei.

" Well jiraiya, you've officially burned your last bridge . " His sensei spoke. He then crouched down to jiraiya's prone form.

" The girl, you just peeked on, was your goddaughter. The one you should have been raising. With her husband." The sandiame spoke lowly. He then stood and walked off leaving jiraiya wishing he had just gone straight to his sensei's office like he asked.

Jiraiya couldn't catch naruko for a week after he had peeped in her. He shivered at the sickness he felt realising what he had done. He eventually found her at a training ground with Hino and what looked like naruko's twin sister. He approached then cautiously and they noticed his presence the second he entered the training ground. He saw them stop immediately and scowl at him before turning to leapt away. Ahh fuck. He leapt quicky landing a few feet away. He rose his hands in a bit of panic.

" Wait wait, I just wanna talk" he said. He saw them turn to him but their harsh gaze didn't waiver. He lowered his hands before sighing.

" I'm sorry for keeping on you." Jiraiya said

" But not for peeping just for peeping on us." Naruko said dangerously. Jiarya sighed.

" I'm sorry for peeping. In general." Jiraiya said. He saw a little hostility drop out of naruto's eyes but not the other girls or Hino's.

" My name is jiarya. I'm one of the legendary sannin and I'd want to train you." Jiraiya said. Smiling. This would be easy. He's show her a few jutsu, train her a bit and would be right as rain with his students kid.

" No thanks." Naruko said. Jiraiya face faulted. Didn't this girl realised what an amazing opportunity this was? He was an S ranked shinobi for kami sake.

" What? Why not?" He said crossing his arms.

Naruko held up one finger. " First, your a pervert." She rose another finger. " Second you were forced to do this by jiji as likely some sort of punishment or mission so no thank you." She rose a third finger. " And lastly I'm already training with my friend here."

" I'll let you sign a summoning contract." Jiraiya said smirking.

" She's got one.". Kurama said. Jiraiya tilted his head in the girls direction.

" And what would that be." He said.

" Foxes." She replied. Jiraiya's eyes widened a bit. Who was this girl?

" I'm sorry I missed you name miss….?"

" The only people that have the right to my name are naruko and Hino-kun" the red eyed girl snipped out

Jiarya frowned at that. He might not have been the best person, he might have been a super pervert and peeped on his goddaughter and not raise her but…. Well I guess he didn't deserve any respect.

" And why is that." Jiraiya said.

" That's my business, now why are you insitint with training her. She said she didn't want to _jiarya_ " she stressed his name in a way they spoke familiarity. He had never met this girl so he was. A confused.

" Because I want too." Jiraiya said simply. He saw Hino's eyes were already activated.

" He's lying" the boy said.

He watched as his god daughter frown deepened.

" Ok, ok, I was someone important to your parents." Jiraiya said.

" You were were dad's sensei." Naruko said simply. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Wha-

" I told her. Since he was the one who sealed me inside her." Kurama said. She took hidden joy at how face the blood drained from the toad sages face.

" Y-youre?"

" The nine tailed demon fox. Yes." she then reached over and grabbed Hino's croutch causing him to break compose and blush vividly.

" And this is my and naruko's lover, hino kun." She said smirking. Jiraiya would have been impressed at bagging two very attractive females, except one was his god daughter and the other was the the nine tailed demon fox released . Jiarya glared a Hino as his ki leaked out . He was surprised when kurama snapped at him.

.

" You have no fucking right to say anything pervert. He has been nothing but the most loving caring and gentle human I've ever met and has showed me and naruko more humanity and kindness than **any** of your species " she said.

" Why would he have any right to say anything?" Naruko asked a bit confused.

" Because this bastard is your god father." Kurama said gesturing to the sanin. Naruko's eyes widened, her expression went from shock, to rage and then sadness.

" Oh" naruko said. The life gone from her voice. Jiarya winced, oh man that hurt more than it should have. But there were more pressing matters.

" Naruko why did you release the kyuubi, hell, it shouldn't even be possible." Jiraiya said.

She watched her goddaughter glare at him with as much hate as she could muster.

" Because she's been with me since birth. Because she was forced into slavery. Because she has never experienced any sort if kindest or affections until she met me and Hino and because she loves Hino kun as much as I do!" Naruko shouted the last part.

" That's another thing young lady, what's this business with you **sharing** a boy? You clearly know who you are so you know you're better than that." Jiraiya said as his brow creased.

" And how would you know what I'm worth." He heard heard say quietly. " You don't know much about me do you jiraiya?" Naruko said. Jiraiya almost listed a standard shinobi registration info before she continued.

" The orphanage kicked me out when I was three. I spent a year looking for food and places to sleep." Naruko said sadly, the shock of the toad sages was very apparent.

" I had never had any sort if affection before I met hino in the winter. It was like all the horrible treatment, all the villagers words and glares didn't matter. To him I was human, I was worth something. He loved me" naruko continued.

" I thought I was nothing. His kindness saved me. " Naruko said smiling. " The only worth I have is through him, because everyone else thought I was nothing so I am nothing. If anyone else thinks I should have some worth, be something great or dream big then they should have said something before now. Cause all I want to be is with him, forever." Naruko said grabbing Hino's hand. Jiarya saw tears fall out of the young man's eyes and he was trying not to cry as well, kami what had the village done to his students child? He didn't even want to think about the ramifications of what she said. She had the potential to be the strongest shinobi who ever lived. Even if she didn't have him or her father's Justus she was still a jinjuriki, a guaranteed s ranked shinobi and army killer with minimal training. And here was she was saying she just wanted to be a housewife. Then again how many shinobi drowned themselves in vices rather than finding true purpose…

"I-i don't know what to say." He weakly said. " I can say I should've have check on you, at the least, maybe a birthday gift or something, I should have raised you but from how it sounds those little things might have been all you needed." He said sadly.

" I'm sorry. And I can understand if you never want to see me again but I don't want to fail my prized student. You don't have to train under me, but please, let me teach you your birth rights..don't make your father pay for my mistakes." Jiraiya said lowly. The group had a tense moment of silence before naruko spoke again.

" I'll do it. But you have to teach then too, he's my husband and she is my only female friend. I know that uzumaki are the only ones that can hold the kyuubi so it will be my children or my grandchildren. She will protect them and I know she'll love them too with her own." Naruko said. Jiraiya nodded hastily. He clapped his hands and the summoning scroll appeared. He laid it down and naruko signed. Hino and kyuubi decided not to but rather have just the fox contract. Jiarya nodded and smiled.

" Alright, so how good are you guys at chakra control?"

A soft click slowly stirred rock Lee from his sleep. He had been in the hospital nearly two weeks since his fight at the chunin exams. He winced in pain as a sharp spike traveled up his left arm and leg. His mood turned somber, the doctors told him that he was likely never going to be a shinobi again due to the extensive damage. He looked towards the door and the sound of the sort click and saw a familiar shade of red hair and pair of glasses. He blushes a bit now feeling a sense of embarrassment, he must of seemed so vulnerable in his hospital bed, definitely not the "macho Man" she had met in the forest. She stepped into the light and had a teasing smile on her face, just like the moment before she had torn off his spare jump suit and they had made, rather rough, love in the forest.

" Lee-kun." She said in a single song tone forcing him back to reality.

" Yes Karin hime?" He asked, he saw her shivered a bit at the suffix but continued to smile.

" I heard all about your performance from my cousin naruko." She said. " Said you were a splendid ninja." She finished. Lee nodded sadly. Even he realised had it been anyone else except gaara he most likely would have beat them, or least not destroyed his body in the process.

" So I thought I'd give you a little gift." She said. He blushed as she carefully straddled his hips and almost protested to someone maybe coming in but she had already latched onto his lips. It was a soft kiss, much more gentle but equally as passionate as the ones she had given him during the second stage. He felt her nimbles hands massaging his chest and felt her moan a but at the hard muscle underneath. She broke the kiss with a panting Lee wanting a bit more. He lowered her collar slightly exposing her fair skinned neck.

" I want you to bite me Lee kun." She said. Lee blushed heavily but nodded. She leaned over and he gently bit her causing a bit of a moan.

" Harder Lee." She whispered. He sunk his teeth a bit deeper and felt blood drawn. His eyes widened but he saw her shivering with a smile on her face. He felt a warming sensation fill his body and traveled over his skin like a hot spring. Karin pulled away with a husky breathe. She placed her hands on her cheeks as she gained a half lidded expression.

" My Lee kun, your so energetic" she said bucking a bit, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he felt her bounce on his erection member. She watched as Karin sliced the cords suspending his arm and leg and braced for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes and flexed his fingers, then his toes and started to move them a bit. They were healed! He slammed his arm and leg against his bed side railing shattering the casts and jumped up, he grabbed Karin and twirled her around in joy.

" Karin hime! I'm healthed this is most youthful!" Lee said putting her down. Karin smiled, a little dusting of a blush on her face. He was too cute when he was this happy.

" I'm glad I could help." Karin said pushing her glasses up.

" You did this?" Lee looked amazed. Karin nodded.

" Uzumaki have high healing abilities that they can share through blood and chakra. When you bit me my blood and chakra healed you." Karin said putting her hand on Lee's abdominals. Lee felt a bit of a forgiven emotion rise up inside.

" Karin hime… has anyone else ever ummm bit you?" Lee asked. Karin shook her head.

" Your the first and the last, just like other things you've done to me" Karin said with the sly smirk. Lee blushed and scratched the back of his head. He felt a light bulb go off metaphorically. He was gonna do something good for Karin since she had healed him.

And likely saved his shinobi career.

He leaned over and kissed karing gently and felt her conform to his body as he pressed into her. A sharp snapping sound alerted Karin and she felt a bit of heat ride to her face.

" Did you just remove my bra? Karin asked grinning. Lee nodded smiling. Karin then squeaked a bit as she felt her panties suddenly gone. Her eyes were wide, she heard he was fast but he didn't look like he had moved. This was existing, she didn't know what he was gonna do next. He disappeared and she gasped as she felt a slender finger toy with her slit. He felt Lee's chin rest on her shoulder and felt his left arm grab her left breast slowly massaging it. Karin purred as her body tensed and tried to press further into her lover. He was gently working up and down her pussy, teasing it for the moment. Oh she liked this side of Lee, the confident, pleasing, teasing Lee she didn't get to see during their first times. He groaned as he explored a bit deeper and then felt her arms being pulled up, she found he hands bound with white bandaged and hung from the ceiling, the strips came around the grid in the ceiling tiles and wrapped behind her knees and then we're tied to the hospital bed. Lee stood at her stomach level as her pussy was pushed towards him from the badges. She felt a heat ride in her face as the hear in her correct increased. He had a big toothy gentle smile on his face. He looked very happy with her position and how good he was making her feel. He kneeled down in front of her pussy taking it the sight before gently tasting her. He pulled on the raggs at her arms as the pleasurable sensations traveled through her. He continued to slowly tease her before he latched onto her clit. She then bucked hard as grit her teeth as her whole body tensed as a vibrating sensation traveled up her spine. He looked and saw Lee was using his fingers at impossible speeds as he also tentatively ate her out. She wrapped her thighs around his head as her orgasm was building before tightening and squirming as it rolled over her. She wanted a bit as the aftershocks settled and saw Lee stand up smiling. He understands did his jumpsuit and aligned himself with her folds. She nodded vigorously needing to feel his hard rod inside her. Her thrust I quick and she tried to wrap her legs around his hips but felt her legs pulled up higher. Her legs were near her head and he cupped her thighs softly as he thrust. He trailed kisses down her calves and used them to get more leverage with thrusting. She whimpered as she felt his and grind against her stomach. He was so close with her and she kissed him thoroughly.

Both teens stopped dead in their tracks to a knock on the door.

" Lee, my youthful student are you alright?" Maito guy asked from the other side of the door. They broke the kiss a bit of panic entered both their faces.

" I'm alright guy sensei. I'm just changing right now." Lee said. Karin was about to say something when Lee started to buck again and she had to bite down on his shoulder. She let of a throat moans into his shoulder and heard the door handle jiggle. She then spoke and keep continued to slam into her.

" Sorry shinobi San, getting these clothes on can be really…. **Hard."** karin said as she felt herself getting close.

" Very well, I'll be back later." Guy said leaving. Lee needed know time as he pounded into his lovers flower with renewed figure as his own orgasm hit him. He felt her clamp down and tense as she came as well. They sat there a few minutes before Lee let go on the bandages and Karin was lowered onto his bed. He sat down too and felt her latch onto him rolling him over. She laid there falling asleep in his arms. He might have been worried about someone catching them but that was for later.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru walked calmly down the hallways of his home with his hands in his pockets. He had done decent in the chunin exams and was now in the finals meaning that he had to train for the next month more or less by himself. It was a drag.

He passed by his parents room and overheard some less that hushed words.

"Is it true?" his mother said.

"Yes. our scouts have reported that suna shinobi forces have emptied their village. And considering they didn't let us know…" his father said.

Shikamaru leaned away from the door a bit shell shocked. Suna was going to invade? It was the conclusion he had drawn. He suppose it made sense. From the lessons in the academy they were slowly losing business to konoha. And considering they only sent one tem of genin this was probably a last ditch effort into putting their village metaphorically back on the map.

By betraying _his_ village unfortunately.

He thought back to the suna genin currently in the village and realised they were probably in on the plan. While the cat suit wearing boy didn't seem to bad, temari was smart, and dangerous.

Her brother was even more so.

Thoughts of the blonde kunoichi and the comments naruko made of her and him brought a blush to his face and cause a slip of attention. He bumped into a vase sitting on a podium sending it to the ground with a crash. He paled when he realised it was the one his mother had recently purchased and ran from the house and sounds of his mom screaming his name came shortly after.

Shikamaru narrowly avoided an expertly tossed frying pan. He ducked under it and paled when he saw it was hilt deep in the post he was next too. He scrambled out of the area outside his compound and bolted towards town square. He caught his breath outside of a ramen stand. He sighed, why did his mother have to be so troublesome, you think any other mother would be happy he had gotten into the finals but apparently his comment about dropping out very risking his ass was something she didn't like. He walked inside the stand and sat down quietly. He was surprised not to see naruko already here but then again it was pretty early. He watched the curtains move as someone else entered the stand. He was surprised to see it was temari, the opponent he was going to be facing in a few days and, much to his annoyance, the girl he had developed a slight attraction for that naruko had blabbed to the whole god damn village. Honestly was it his fault? She was attractive, smart, strong willed, sarcastic, had spikey hair and really pretty eyes.

In short she was everything a female Nara would be but he wasn't going to think about that too much.

She seemed to notice him too and quickly looked away. Naruko had also let the village know that his slight attraction was returned but shikamaru found that too troublesome. He was suppose to just find this girl attractive, masterbate to memory and then when she left he would have to get over her and marry some empty head gold digging civilian girl who could bag Sasuke. Shikamaru had planned on it because it was the most likely course it action. He felt himself shoved slightly and it brought him out of his thoughts.

" Aren't you gonna say something pineapple head?" He head temari say. He honestly hadn't been paying attention and rolled his eyes a bit.

" I was daydreaming but nice to know if someone not constantly paying attention to you, you resort to violence." Shikamaru said. He ducked under a swung battle fan and then fell out onto the ground outside the stand to avoid a vertical slash. His eye brows creased as he stared into the sky. The woman was more troublesome than his mother. He saw temari get out of the ramen stand with a scowl on her face. What was she angry over? He was the one being attacked. He jumped up, brushing himself off a bit while lazily bending back words avoiding another swipe.

" I don't get why your attacking me but I suppose your reasons are behind logic at this point." He said. He flexed his chakra and his shadow locked the suna nin in place. Her posture became of her putting her hands in non existent pockets with a lazy posture. She saw the anger dissipate to annoyance and he released the jutsu. Shikamaru made a move to walk away before temari called out.

" Aren't you going to show me around the village?" She asked. Shikamaru looked back half lidded.

" You didn't ask me to so, no." Shikamaru said turning back around.

" I'm the kazekages daughter! Show me around the village." Temari said stomping up to him. She was royalty back in suna! No one talked to her like that, not that they ever talked to her… but that was besides the point. She swung her fan and was shocked when it was caught by a black tendril. She saw it was her shadow being controlled by shikamaru. He turned slowly, but rather than little annoyance or a dismissive attitude like she had seen before his eyes held a bit of but to them.

" And I am shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara family, son of the forest king, Prince of shadows, and the guy who you are treating like shit at the moment and expecting to kiss the ground you walk on." He said. He then walked up to her, getting inches from her face.

" I'm not sure what's worse, stupid braindead useless fangirls, or strong competent kunoichi who believe the world should pause to praise them. You're a guest in this village, and I don't care if your royalty back were your from, you attack me again and were going to have some issues." He said. He turned to walk off. Maybe find choji and treat him to some barbaque. He stopped when he felt a hold on his shirt. He turned and saw temari with a guilty expression on her face.

" I'm sorry, will you please show me around the village." shikamaru rolled his eyes but motioned for her to follow. Temari caught up and walked on her left side for a bit feeling awkward. He felt bad for hitting him earlier and talking to him like that and wasn't sure if he was still upset or not. She was pulled from her thoughts as he wrapped his arms around hers. He casually put his hand back into his pocket locking her arm with his. She blushed a bit and shikamaru didn't say anything.

" So you're from wind country." Shikamaru said. Temari rolled her eyes a bit at the obvious statement.

" Obviously, why are you asking?" Temari shrugged a bit.

" Not asking, just thinking out loud. What you consider normal is very different from what I consider normal so I'm thinking of the things to show you and do." He said. Temari blushed a bit, was this guy really that thoughtful? They walked a bit before shikamaru came to a shop.

" Wait here." He said going inside. It took a minute but he came back with two spheres on waffle cone shaped things. He handed her one and she took it with slight curiosity.

" It's ice cream. It's popular here in the land of fire. " Shikamaru said. Temari watched as licked at the ball and did the same. Her mouth was filled with creamy sweetness and a pleasant chill. It was nothing like she had experienced before. In suna ice was k my kept for heat stroke patients and those only got heat stroke because their chakra ran out and couldn't dissipate heat fast enough. They spent about ten minutes eating the treat before shikamaru guided her to the next location. The arrived at a hot spring and continued in. Shikamaru explained to her to change into one of the swimsuits they had and meet him back at the private baths. She changed, admiring herself a bit in a one piece and felt a bit nervous before continuing out. She saw shikamaru standing on the edge of the water wearing a skin tight pair of shorts and temari admired the slim but chiseled form of the Nara heir. He guided her to the water and they both got in. Temari relaxed in the water appreciating the sensation. In the desert they kept all their water cold for drinking do to it's lack of abundance so having a warm soak was a new feeling to the sand princess, a very nice one. She looked over and saw shikamaru let down his hair and she felt herself blush a bit at the sight. He merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the soak stealing glimpses of the kunoichi while she wasn't looking.

About an hour later they left and the sun was setting over konoha. Shikamaru had just gone off for a second to grab something but wasn't tell temari what he got. He brought her to the hokage monument and to the very top overlooking the village. While the colors weren't as cut and dry in the desert but the way the colors bounces and bent off the trees and leaves with something amazing to her. The clouds added shadows and brought on a whole new visage to the sight of a sunset. She was brought out of her amazement by shikamaru snapping something in front of her. Her eyes adjusted and saw it was a assortment of flowers. Having grown up in a place where water was a rare thing any plants that were grown were used for war, various poisons and toxins and sleeping powders so having something as fragile as a flower was like having a jewel. And here this boy was offering her an assortment to her. He must of known what they meant to her as he had been unbelievably thoughtful of her and her life back home and made her experience things she never got to living in the sand covered waste land of wind country. She felt a wave of close rush over her as she thought about how bad she had treated him, and how in a few short days she would take part in an invasion to destroy this boys way of life and very likely attempt to kill him. She felt a few tears well up, she wasn't supposed to cry. She was a battle hardened warrior. An Amazon and yet, he was so nice, and innocent and thoughtful. He treated her the way she had seen him treat no other and she felt different then she had ever felt before. She shakily grabbed the flower and held them to her chest.

" Why, why are you like this? I was so mean to you, you should hate me!" Temari said raising her voice. He heard shikamaru sigh.

" I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you. I know you were hot headed when we met but I didn't mind it. You changed and apologized so that's over. You're smarter than you realize, you make cute faces and interesting sounds when you experience new things and I like that about you." He said. " I like that your not afraid to speak your mind, that you listen to logic, that your firm with what you believe in."

Temari shook her head, feeling tears slip.

" No, no,no! You don't know, you don't know everything about me or you would, you would hate me." She said.

" You mean the invasion." Shikamaru said. She watched as temari paled dramatically and her fight or flight kicked in. She tried to jump was was pulled back down by black hands as they restrained her.

" Calm down. We've known for a little while. We've made sure we have the correct plans in place for when it happens." Shikamaru said. " And despite that I still don't hate you, and will never hate you, troublesome woman."

" W-why?" She asked. He then got close to her, holding her chin in his right hand.

" Because, you're my woman." He said. Temari's eyes widened as shikamaru planted his lips onto hers. She went rigid but then melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head and his arms around her waist before breaking the kiss.

" I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ok? Your under protection by the Nara clan." He said. Temari nodded weakly, honestly this should have gone a lot worse. The second they found out they were planning to betray konoha her and her siblings should have been rounded up and interrogated. She should have been executed. But here she was, standing on the hokage monument overlooking a beautiful night sky after an amazing day kissing an equal amazing boy. It didn't feel real, but she held shikamaru close and he held her tighter and she felt like she and her family we're gonna be ok.

He sat over looking the house he knew she was in, the high trees made it easy to pry into the personal lives of other shinobi, ironic considering how much clans values privacy. But she wasn't like other shinobi, he thought. Mother had whispered things to him, interesting thoughts and feelings. Mother told him that she was like them. Two beings sharing one body. A container and a tenant. Mother told him to dominate her during their match but not kill. It was the first time he had heard his mother talk about mercy. He said she would be his partner, a beta, but only if he beat her, crushed her, humiliate her in front of everyone and in front of her mate. He did not feel anything for the girl, nothing personally at least. He shared a kinship with her because she was a jinjuriki but nothing like the feelings mother was having. But he was a good son, he would obey mother because mother was all he had. His siblings feared and shunned him, his uncle had tried to murder him and his father had sent leagues if assassins to try and kill him. He had no friends, no family, no love, he lived for himself. His stray sand alerted him to another nearby. He almost felt the rush to kill when he realised who _they_ were. He disappeared into his sand and appeared back on the ground and saw his two observers. Two girls, a year younger than him. They wore what could be considered rags to most but it was all they had. One had short Sandy brown hair and the other longer dirty blonde hair. They were his father's attempt to keep him from lashing out during the chunin exams. He sent them with him and his team so if he felt the need he would state his blood lust with their blood. They were orphans, no one that would be missed by village. They were scared, frail things, but despite their morbid task they were determined to stay by his side. They found him when no one knew he was missing which brought an odd feeling to him, bloodlust? Hatred? No none of those, something different. He brushed off those thoughts.

" Matsuri, sari, what are you doing out here." gaara said simply. They weren't being stupid, posing any threat to him, nor were they disobeying him or causing trouble so his voice lacked any malice.

" We c-came to find you gaara-sama" matsuri said. Gaara approached the girl with a single step. She recoiled a bit. Did they truly believe he was going to kill them here? In a public street in an enemy village?

" You have found me, let's return." He said as his quite steps echoed through the village.

The stands were filled in konoha stadium as villagers and shinobi alike waited for the chunin exams to start. Important clients and daimyo also we're spectators as they wanted to see the next generation of shinobi and the potential they had for missions. The talk of the exams were split between Hino uzumaki and Sasuke, both once members of the two most powerful dojutsu weilding clans now out cast or the last surviving member. The other was more for the shinobi and it was naruko uzumaki versus gaara. It was sunas jinjuriki versus konoha and despite the majority population's opinion if the blonde they needed her to be powerful, and their match was a perfect example of why. gaara was the instrument of the invasion, the key piece and if naruko could not beat him then it would mean sparing otherwise key defensive resources to handle him. If sh could the invasion would likely be near casualty free but it was unsure who the Victor would be. The first match would be Hino uzumaki versus Sasuke uchiha. Followed by shino aburame versus kankuro. Then Temari versus shikamaru and Finally naruko uzumaki versus gaara.

The stands soon filled completely, teams sat together to cheer on their finalist, sensei's watched closely waiting and civilians we're on the edge of their seats.

Karin sat next to Lee in the stadium. She was going to cheer on her cousin, the girl who was her last time to blood family along with the girl who had allowed her to stay in the leaf village with her boyfriend Lee. She smiled as he was eating with much enthusiasm her curry. Speaking of which. She pulled out a scroll and made a ram symbol. A puff of smoke later and a hot pot of curry was revealed with a large amount of rice. She scooped a spoonful of each into a bowl and sealed the pots away before she enjoyed some herself.

Hanabi sat next to her father overlooking the arena floor. While many of the other spectators we're talking and joking while they waited she sat next to her father in perfect stotic silence, like a good hyuga would. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought.

Her brother was the best hyuga she knew and he left the clan. The irony was not lost on her.

He had saved her from being kidnapped, gotten a rare elemental affinity or potential bloodline and avoided the cage bird seal. He was also in the finals with his _wife_. Despite her not having the same negative feelings about the fox container as the rest of her clan, she was still very protective of her brother. He was the best brother a sister could ask for and he deserved the best wife possible. And from what her clan whispered about apparently naruko was not that wife. Still, her brothers opinion mattered so she at least had to meet the girl before judging.

Sakura and ino sat next to each other, both of their minds a bit of a daze after the night before.

Sasuke had invited both girls to training ground three not telling the other. He explained to then that he had seen a good amount of change in them from the chunin exams but he wanted them to get stronger. He wanted them to stop dieting and caring entirely about their looks. He said he needed them to survive. They asked why he needed that and he made it clear that with the addition of haku, some girl he met in mist country, that they were the two candidates he had choose to be his future wives. He stopped them before they could cheer and reminded them that they had to get strong, strong enough to survive because if he lost either one of them it would destroy him. He left them in that state of information overload which lasted well into the current day. Now they were going to watch Sasuke, the man who told them he wanted to marry them, the man who had been their entire purpose for getting dressed up, putting on makeup, dieting and training since they could remember. Needless to say they weren't gonna be snapping out of their daze for a while.

The contestants entered the stadium floor and the crowd erupted with cheers. A bandana wearing chunin greeted them before dismissing everyone but Hino and Sasuke. The other contestants made their way back to the stands and the proctor spoke.

" All techniques allowed, the fight ends when I say so and not a moment after. Begin." He said swinging his arm down. Sasuke began throwing a few shuriken at Hino who easily dodged it. Sasuke clicked his teeth hoping to have made Hino use some chakra. He jumped towards him, bring an axe kick down which Hino caught and flipped him over, Sasuke landed and let out a low whirlwind kick which Hino dodged, jumping up into the air and letting out a hail of ice at Sasuke. Sasuke returned with a fireball, melting the small ice senbo and causing cheers to sprout from. The crowd. Hino landed and both inspected themselves.

" No ice style fighting? You do care" Sasuke said looking at the lack of frostbite.

" I do, but you went to destroy my senbon, not wound me so I could say the same." Hino said.

" Let's change that."

" Let's."

Hino rushed at Sasuke this time looking for a jab at his midsection but Sasuke pushed it left and brought up a fist to Hino's jaw but was blocked by a forearm strike. This was the hard part and both new it. Neither were going to make head way, Hino's taijutsu was perfect and Sasuke could predict his team mates movements to fluidly. Both jumped back. Sasuke tossed two windmill shuriken in arching opposite directions towards Hino. Hino sent up to spikes of ice intercepting them in their centers before Sasuke sent out a charge of electricity through small wires attached to the shuriken. The charge caused the ice to explode and Hino swirled into andome of ice, blocking the sharpnel. Hino smiled a bit. He was now in his domain. He sat down cross legged and willed the stray ice to reform. The ice clustered together into three separate shapes, two were ice clones of himself and the other was a nine tailed Fox. He smirked seeing some wide eyes and all three for a rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and back petaled up the stadium wall. He needed to time this right. He held his position as he saw the three ice clones jump at his position. He even took note as Hino reformed the landscape around his done with spikes. Sasuke jumped, twisting his way between the fox and Hino clones as a paper bomb went off, shattering the forms, he was riddled with ice but he was gonna need that extra speed. His arms crackled to life with a thousand birds chirping as he made a lighting strike fast path to Hino. A shattering of ice was heard and the crowd waited in bated breath as the smoke cleared. When it did they Sasuke was in the dome but his arm caught by a wall of ice and Hino was a mere inch from being struck.

" You could have used those new fancy eyes of yours you know." Hino said.

" And you could have used those ice mirrors or even gone airborne but you didn't " Sasuke said. Both boys smiled before raising their hands.

" I forfeit." They said.

It took but the crowd started to cry out with disapproval. Mean while Sasuke and Hino made their way back up with the other contestants.

Next was shikamaru versus temari.

Same as canon.

The proctor called out

" Next contestants!" And kankuro screamed.

" I forfeit!" Causing a course of boo's to erupt.

The crowd was getting upset, they expected amazing spectacular fights and drama, hearts and dreams on the lines but these genin seemed like they could care less! The first fight was good but they said they were holding back because they were teammates. Second fight was fine but it ended like a dud of paper bomb. And now a fight ended before either genin got to the ring this had to change!

"Naruko uzumaki and gaara please report to the arena floor." Genma said.

It was at this time the crowd silenced themselves. They forgot that the last fight was between the two most scorned people between suna and the leaf village. The demon whore and gaara of the red sand. The shinobi tensed in the crowd. The amount riding on this fight was nearly unimaginable, the fate of two villages, in the hands of two people that had despised, hated, beaten and tried to murder. This wasn't looking good.

The two contestants entered the ring. Gaara appearing in a swirl of sand and naruko a swirl of leaves. Many shinobi were impressed by the high level skill shown.

"Hajime!" Genma said jumping back.

"Release!" Naruko said. A puff of smoke revealed naruko only her form had changed. Several males blushes while others looked on in jealousy. But most looked on in fear.

Naruko stood with her fox ears and 9 tails displayed proudly as they swayed slightly behind her. Her clothes had changed, she was a tight dark orange strapless sleeveless top, a short white bandage skirt. Her hair was it's usual pixie cut and her whiskers looked a little more pronounced.

Gaara however looked impassive as a today wave of sand rushed from his gourd at her. She sprung up using her tails high above it and slashed with each tail.

" Great wind slash!" Crescent shaped wind slammed around gaara destroying a good chunk of the earth and what would have hit him was blocked by sand. The sand then spread all over the arena floor causing naruko to jump back to the arena wall. She summoned two shadow clones and both cried out

" Summoning jutsu!"

Two puffs of smoke the crowd was wide eyed. A massive white five tailed fox easily larger than naruko and a equally large toad.

" Give me some oil"

" A little fire foxy chan!"

The two summons spewed forth their summoners requests and covered the sand in the burning oil turning a deep blue before dissipating showing nothing but glass remaining. The clones dispersed and naruko slammed down shattering the glass floor with a thunderous punch, causing a shock wave to travel to gaara. Gaara was honestly getting bored. He had no blood lust, no reason to fight but his mother assured him to keep going to win against this female. He rose himself with sand as he ground the earth below him into more and more sand. He slammed into the ground below with tremendous force suddenly. He grit his teeth as his sand armor cracked and he looked up to see a second naruko standing on a tree near his sand.

gaaras eyes widened, she made a third in the summoning smoke. The clone raided her tails and he saw spinning blue spheres on the tips of her tails. Several experienced shinobi were a bit wide eyed at seeing the fourth prized jutsu used so expertly. One particular shinobi was practically drooling at the sight. Orochimaru was having to restrain himself from smiling ear to ear in his disguise, having the perfect breed machine AND the fourth Justus would be nearly mythical. Soon he would have her. All too soon.

Naruko stopped, her shoulders slumping and her head tilting. Gaara crossed his arms.

" You don't seem very interested in fighting me." Naruko said.

" I'm not. But I will. Mother demands that I crush you." Gaara said stoticly.

"you had more fight in you when facing Lee kun!" Naruko said with a tick mark. This was true, gaara thought, even his siblings were surprised by his surprisingly calm fight. He was normally so blood thirst and viscous and here he was almost bored looking.

" why does your 'mother'" naruko said with air quotes " want you to crush me?" naruko asked

" she does not say, but i listen to mother. She is the only person i obey." gaara said.

" im surprised, most girls don't like a mommy's boy." naruko said with real surprise etched on her face.

" explain." gaara said simply.

" i mean, those two girls up there have some pretty strong feelings for you. And considering you seem like them and they smell like you i assumed you were together." naruko said shrugging her shoulders. Gaara looked over to where naruko was looking at and saw matsuri and sari, his eyes widened a bit just as their faces paled as their feelings were now publicly known. Gaara turned to naruko, she didn't appear to be lying but why? Why would those two feel for him? No one loved him, he only loved himself, only fought for himself….. But then why did he spare them? Why were they the only two he didn't even think about killing? Because they were weak? Too easy maybe? He could feel their fear around him but yet they stayed, finding him, when no one else dared, staying with him when no one else would. They stayed in his room…...not out of fear of what his father would do to them otherwise but…. To make sure he was safe. He…. didn't need to prove his existence to mother anymore… he had them…. They loved him. Gaara looked back at them and then back at naruko. Forget this fight, it bored him. Although he had to thank naruko some day for telling him this. He looked back up at a spike of killing intent and saw his father next to the hokage. He had totally forgotten about the invasion. Well know way he was doing that now, not with a leaf nin telling him about matsuri and sari's feelings and certainly not with the risk of them getting hurt. He would prove himself worthy of his existence by making sure neither of them were ever hurt again. The sand beneath him rose him to the balcony above, him barely registering a disqualification for leaving and giving the victory to naruko. He stood in front of matsuri and sari with crossed arms, both girls were shaking a bit and trying to look away.

" look at me." gaara said seriously, both girls slowly looked over and their breaths hitched as gaara wrapped his arms around them.

" thank you for giving me purpose." gaara said softly. He could feel them slowly relax into his embrace and he himself almost flinched as they wrapped their arms around him.

An explosion rang out across the stadium, and the invasion begun. Enemy shinobi clad in both sound and suna garb flooded into the stadium and began attacking the shinobi of the crowd. Gaara encased matsuri and sari in a dome of sand before raising it up into the air away from the danger. gaaras face frowed in anger, he would not let what gave him purpose be crushed, he summoned the sand from the arena and rode a tidal wave of sand down on some oto shinobi. He would make them pay.

Naruko summoned nearly a hundred shadow clones, each running off to their own job, evacuating villagers, academy students and securing the hospital. She jumped next to hino how stuck a oto nin in his heart with a palm strike, freezing it and shattering the organ inside of him. Hino spun, tossing the corpse into sasuke's opponent stunning him long enough for the uchiha to land a kunai in the oto nin's neck. Naruko looked up at the purple cube formed at the hokages seat and worried about her grandfather but pressed on, her team had work to do.

Lee had one thought as he fought through the suna nin in the hospital.

They really needed to drink milk.

He was giving simple axe kicks and chops and found that their necks snapped easier than pocky. Maybe it was because he weights were still off, or maybe it was something along the lines of his girlfriends blood still super charging him, regardless he had cleared the hospital fairly clearly and was now doing sweeping rounds to make sure no more enemy nin entered. He heard a slight rattle of chains from the floor above followed by a man screaming and lee smiled. Karin seemed to be doing good work as well.

Temari knew she had to fight against her suna comrades if she wanted to be on konoha's side but something about attacking her past comrades didn't sit right with her. So shikamaru suggest she defend somewhere that no matter who attacked she wouldn't feel guilty.

The academy

She had to agree, she didn't feel and regret blasting oto and suna nins alike that had come to kill innocent kids. She knew that there was no true good or bad side in war but killing kids got you pretty close to being actually evil in her book as you could get. She swung her fan again, the slices of wind cutting down two more shinobi as their shadows disconnected from shikamaru who sat lazily in a tree, waiting for the next fools to be caught in his trap.

Haku stood beside two kunoichi that sasuke had informed her about.

Sakura haruno and ino yamanaka.

They were….average kunoichi, one had clan abilities and the other had a good amount of strength and insane chakra control. Both were outside the clan district. A popular thing during invasions is to steal what sets a village apart from its neighbors, mainly clan justus and techniques. The good news the shinobi who tried were few and far inbetween and the better news was that between the three of them and their combination of skills they had very good team work, quickly killing and stopping anyone they came across. Haku saw the two girls and the look of determination in their eyes and she smiled. She supposed they wouldn't make bad brides for the uchiha family.

Kakashi ducked under a swipe from an oto nin before jamming a kunai into his foes jaw, he took a moment to watch his opponent fall to the ground dead. He saw Guy was making good work of the other oto nins that were swarming their position and he thought back to his genin team. This was their first taste of war and he wished his team had never had seen it. He knew his team was strong, strong enough to deal with it and more than ready for it but….. He wanted to keep bragging rights. Something about being a actual war veteran was something he liked to hold over his overpowered genin like a carrot on a stick, that him having fought in all out war made him better than them even if, he had to admit, they were even or above his own skill level in power. He sighed, well what's done and done, at least could could get more kills than them he saw tossing a kunai and killing a suna nin who guy was dealing with, robbing him of the kill.

42- him, 41 guy

Hanabi was a bit stressed.

Ok scared, she was scared.

Then invasion had started and she had gotten separated from her caretaker in the ensuing chaos of the attacking suna-oto forces. She was desperately trying to find somewhere to hide as there was no real way she could fight her way back to the compound if she needed to. She yelled as a sharp pain erupted from her leg causing her to fall. She rolled over and saw her lower calf had been cut by a thrown kunai. A oto nin dropped down in front of her, a less than pleasant expression on his face. Hanabi desperately tried to stand but her fear and body we're making that a more than difficult process considering. She braced herself covering her eyes for the strike that would end her life when she heard a gurgle. She opened her eyes to see the other nin had dropped to his knees and had a kunai in his chest. The oto nin fell back after a moment now lifeless.

" Hey are you alright?" A voice said. Hanabi looked up from where the other nin was and she felt heat ride up to her face. A brown haired boy with a long trailing scarf stood in front of her. He had a very cute expression and from the other kunai in his hand he had been the one to save her.

" I-I-I'll be o-ok" she said cursing her sudden nervousness, she tried to stand and a sharp pain from her calf prevented her, before she fell down completely the boy caught her. In a fluid motion he reached under her legs and back and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support more of her weight and tried so hard to fight back her blush.

" My name is konohamaru, what's yours?" He asked.

" Hanabi."

" Fireworks? That's a really pretty name." He said smiling. Hanabi thanked the fact he was already holding her less her legs would have collapsed from beneath her.

" Let's get to a shelter ok?" He said. Hanabi only weakly nodded trying to think about how she was going to repay her knight in shining armor.

The sandime was so fucking done. Done with this shit, done with being hokage, done with his bullshit students, done with stupid fucking suna and done with dodging his old mentors blows. He blocked a strike with enema before jumping over the seconds swipe. Kami, when he got out of this he was quitting his job, promoting his granddaughters team ,grabbing his shit and fucking off. He could see outside the barrair and knew his nin were making short work of the invading force, and he knew his student wasn't stupid, once his forces were down he would have to run in order to survive, sarutobi just had to last that long at the latest, or kill his student and two hokages at the earliest…. Meh, he might as well try. And with that he pressed the attack.


	11. Chapter 11

The village quickly expunged the foreign threat from their walls. Orochimaru had escaped but was now missing his arms. The village had taken minimal damage with most being to the defensive walls themselves from orchimaru's summons. The leaf village had taken no fatalities and minimal casualties. The worst the leaf village suffered however was that the third hokage had suffered heavy wounds from facing both the first and second hokage in addition to orochimaru and slipped into a coma.

Naruko sighed happily as she rubbed her face into Hino's side. She could feel his breath slowly rising and falling with a peaceful expression on his face. Naruko felt a bit cat like staring at the little hickies she had given him on his bare chest from their love making the night before. She saw kurama was still asleep, in the same position as her only mirrored on hino's left side. A sharp knock brought naruko's attention away from her lover.

" naruko uzumaki, hino uzumaki, please report to the hokage tower in five minutes." she heard from the front door.

Damn, perfect morning ruined with a stupid meeting. He gentle shook hino awake and summoned kurama back inside her. She really didn't want to go.

Naruko and hino arrived a few minutes later exactly on time. They were surprised to see their teammate sasuke.

" Hello Sasuke-kun, any idea why they wanted to see us?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke merely shrugged, not like being woken up so early after yesterday's battle. Still, they were summoned, they opened the doors and stepped inside.

They saw the assembled shinobi and civilian council, but where the homage was stood danzo with the two elders to either side of him.

" Team seven. Thank you for coming." Danzo said formally.

The three nodded, a bit confused as to the lack of hokage and now the overall legitimacy of the whole meeting without the sandiame.

" We have summoned you three because we have important business to discuss." Danzo continued. " We suffered a good deal if damage and while loss of life was mitigated to a minimum we still took a sizable hit from the invasion"

" Danzo sama, I'm not sure what that has to do with us? We're already doing all we can" Hino said with a but of confusion. Hino quickly eyed the other council members, the civilians seemed to be gleaming in a way that made the boy a bit sick to his stomach, the shinobi looked apprehensive which wasn't reassuring and his father…..

Had a smile on his face.

Oh no what the fuck was happening.

" You, Sasuke uchiha, and naruko uzumaki have been placed into the Clan restoration act, or CRA." Danzo said. Naruko saw Sasuke and hino pale. Hiashi could have danced at the terrified Expression of his sons face. This would be the ultimate payback for the embarrassment his son has caused him and his clan.

Then why did the girl have a look of ecstasy?

Naruko clenched her legs so tight she was sure she could have made a diamond between them. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be put into the CRA, a program where she would be forced to have Hino's kids over and over and over.

He took a deep breath , soon, soon, oh God she wanted him now. She could feel kurama running around inside her dying to get out for the same reasons she wanted out of the council chambers.

'They had to put her in that program. ' Sasuke and Hino thought. Sasuke almost pitied his friend, he would not be getting much sleep for the foreseeable future.

" suitors have been choose for both of you, you will required to take at least two and have a child every year until your seniority is reached at eighteen." Danzo said. The civilians we're practically jumping for joy. The demon being reduced to nothing but a breeding bitch and the uchiha heir's fortune up for grabs for their daughters.

Why were they so calm though?

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes, while Hino's eyes hardened. Naruko however was still trying to hold herself back from Hino and trying not to squeal in joy.

"I have already chosen haku, my _civilan_ caretaker and sakura haruno and ino yamanaka. This takes care of any of your instances of taking a variety of females." Sasuke said.

" And about your inquires about _my wife."_ Hino said with a tone of arctic temperatures. " Because she is married the CRA falls to the last make heir namely me." Hini said. " And as the subsections of that **outdated** law, because there are two or more female clan members in the clan they can each have one partner and not be forced to have more." Hino said.

" He's right." Said a familiar voice. The council turned to see the sandiame looking a bit worse for wear but still standing just the same.

" Imagine my surprise when I'm told someone's holding a meeting without me, and try to picture further my surprise when I find out it's about **turning my granddaughter into a baby factory** " the sandimes said as his ki spiked causing several civilians to faint. Sandiame then turned to team seven. Then back to the shinobi council.

" Team seven are promoted to chunin, Sasuke may leave the CRA if he wishes but unfortunately." The sandiame said with a hint of playfulness. " Naruko must stay in the program, darn, nothing I can do I'm afraid." He wasn't sure whether he enjoyed Hino's dead pan at his words or loathed it but naruko's beaming smile did make him feel good.

" But because naruko is still in two more must also be entered, lucky naruko knows one that will be discussed later." The sandiame said winking. He still couldn't believe that even the nine tailed fucking fox fell for Hino.

" Hence my other guests, please, come in." The Sandiame said. The doors opened revealing Karin and Lee looking a bit surprised with all the people inside. They thought they were just seeing the homage about living together since Karin didn't have a place to stay.

" Karin dear, because of your status as a uzumaki and this idiotic council's idea of trying to recover from miniscule damages we ask you to take part in the CRA. It would just mean having a child with someone of your choosing once of twice for the next few years " the sandiame said. He saw the mini guy's face resemble a stop sign as steam poured out of his ears, meanwhile Karin had a small blush? That was odd.

" Well, that makes this easier." Karin said, she then reached behind her pouch and pulled out a small plastic stick with a plus on it. The adults instantly recognized it as a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test.

" We have been having….less than safe sex for over a month. He has very potent stuff." Karin said blushing.

" I'm gonna be a dad?" Lee said turning to Karin. Karin nodded nervously before Lee picked her up and spun her around screaming of youth much to her embarrassment. The hokage chuckled while lighting his pipe.

" Now, all the genin and chunin are dismissed. I have some words to hash with my council." The sandiame said darkly.

Sasuke sighed as he entered his home, he wasn't quite sure how he was gonna break the news to ino and Sakura. He calmly shut the door behind him before going back to his bedroom to get some sleep. He opened the door and realised at that moment he felt this closest to Hino that he probably ever would.

Haku, sakura, and ino were all on his bed wearing varying colored nightgowns. Haku was ice blue, sakura's was a pale pink and ino's was a soft purple. If it wasn't for years of having a stoic mess he was sure he would have been reduced to a blubbering puddle at the sight. Instead he blushed scarlet and stuttered a bit.

Improvement.

"W-what the hell?" sasuke said. Haku giggled slightly before gracefully climbing out of his bed and approaching him.

" news travels fast _uchiha-sama_ " haku said into his ear. Sasuke shivered at the tone she used.

" sakura's mom told her that you were going to be put into the CRA" haku said smiling softly. " and imagine my surprise when you mentioned us three as your chosen _breeding partners_ " haku said throatly into his ear. Sasuke was feeling his pants getting tighter by the second as she spoke.

" so i did what any good care taker would do sasuke. I gathered your chosen partners so you could _mate with us 3 "_ haku said. Sasuke groaned loudly, his head swimming with arousal as haku quietly stepped back to the bed. He saw how softly confident haku was but how a bit nervous and innocent looking sakura and ino was. He swallowed thickly before slowly approaching the bed, he knew that the girls in front of him at least _had_ thought of him in a sexual manner from naruko's outburst during the chunin exams but capitalizing on their wants was something else entirely. Sasuke's eyes darted between all three girls unsure of what to do, how to start it who to choose. He thanked kami as haku started to move that she was at least knowledgeable in this subject, haku slowly lowered Sakura to the bed, causing the pinkette to blush healthy before haku slowly spread Sakura's legs. Sakura tried covering her modesty before haku restrained her hands. Sasuke watched as haku whispered something in Sakura's ears before Sakura nervously nodded with a bit of steam rising from her blush. Haku then stepped behind him, kissing at his ear lobe.

" I thought you would want to go first." Sasuke said weakly.

" I'm but a servant to the uchiha clan. These two are the matriarchs" haku said. She then slowly pushed Sasuke onto the bed. Sasuke was over top Sakura, both blushing and fidgeting a bit at their positions. Sasuke nearly yelped as he felt his clothes torn from his back and ripped off of had to seriously focus on the task at hand not to feel three sets if eyes inspecting every square inch if him. Sakura however did Yelp as her nighty was torn off her by haku. Sasuke's eyes roamed over Sakura's body and he groaned a bit, such soft supple skin, blossoming breasts, gentle feminine hips and a toned stomach. He looked up and saw the embarrassment that Sakura was feeling as she had covered her face with her hands. Perhaps it was spending too much time with his team mates or some basis for compassion but he didn't want her to feel like this. He slowly moved her hands out of the way before kissing her softly.

" You're beautiful, don't forget that ok?" He said with a hint of warmth. He slowly began to kiss Sakura as she melted into his affections. Sasuke slowly cupped Sakura's budding breasts and began to tease her nipples slightly. She moaned slightly from the electric sensations he was causing to run through her body. He broke away from the kiss with a slight look of needing and both shared a look silently communicating to one another what was about to happen. Sasuke aligned himself at the entrance to her womanhood before slowly pushing inside her. Sakura winced slightly as she was expanded in ways she had never been before before hers ands sasuke's hips met, indicating he was fully immersed inside of her.

Sasuke gave shallow slow thrusts to try and relive some of the intense vice grip she had a hold of him and before long, she relaxed around him, her slick walls giving him waves of pleasure he had never felt before. He gave ragged breaths as his pace picked up and felt her slender legs wrap around him pulling him inside her deeply with every thrust. He gave a pained look as he realised he was close. Sakura pulled him down and gave him a deep kiss pushing sasuke over the edge.

Sakura kept a strong grip on him, preventing him from pulling out as he back arched slightly at the shot of hot spunk filled her. She broke off the kiss and collapsed as sasuke rolled off and landed on his back.

He had only a moment to take a break before he felt a strong form of suction around his member. Looking down he saw haku and ino were on opposing sides, taking turns in taking long sucks of his member in order to bring him up to the task of round two. He groaned slightly as he realised he was in for a long, good, night.

Naruko threw hino onto their bed, he rolled to a stop at the head board before turning to his wild eyed wife. A spark of red light came from her stomach as she slowly crept up the bed and kurama showed herself with an equally needing and hungry look. Hino swallowed thickly, he knew this day would come, he might have hoped it would come later, when they were older but he was also partially glad, no one could judge them for having children this early, they could have the family they always wanted and never had and would be together forever doing it. He was feeling his heart rate steadily rising to dangerous levels as his emotions finalized on the idea that he was about to knock up his wife. The girl he had his first everything with, she was his first love, his first lust, his first friend and he was finally going to get to fulfill that primal need to breed and naruko reached out at the same moment, placing hands on Hino's chest before pushing him down onto the bed.

"Hinooooo-kun " naruko said, her eyes gaining their heart shaped pupil as if sealing her husbands fate. Hino felt the blush rise up inside him, painting his face a scarlet complection. He through his head back with a gasp as he felt a long slender tongue run from the base of his shaft to the tip. When had they taken his pants off?

" just, how many babies are you going to give me?" naruko asked in a sing song tone. Hino gripped the sheet and whimpered a bit as he felt kurama's long slender tongue behind his wife slowly teasing his member into a state of painful arousal.

"A-a-all I-I c-can n-n-naruko-c-chan" hino said. Naruko's smile widened slightly as she bent over. She lifted her dress over her head, letting her breasts dangle in front of the boy she had loved since she knew the word.

" not good enough rab-bit-kun " she said. Hino tried to speak but felt kurama slam down on his rod, it bending pleasurably as it entered her throat.

"T-t-two?" Hino said shaily. Naruko frowned as that, she wanted more kits than that.

" t-t-two f-for you a-and t-two for ku-kurama… t-t-this time" hino said. Naruko felt a rush of heat, that's right, they could do this again, and kurama would have babies so she would have four kits running around to gush over. Hino let out a breath of ragged air as kurama detached from him with a pop.

" hmmm, i can live with that " kurama said with a feral grin.

" me too!" naruko said smiling as she slammed down on hinos rod. Hino bucked his hips in reflex and his hands latched onto naruko's hips and she began to bounce. Her movements were fast and desperate, she was truly an animal that needed to mate. Kurama positioned herself behind naruko, the blonde leaned back into kurama's body as the biju fondled naruko's breasts. Hino was feeling himself getting closer but knew he shouldn't play favorites despite having one more or less. Using all the strength he could muster in his sex induced daze he pushed both girls forward, both surprised and already leaning back it was hard, hino flipped naruko over, her stomach against kurama's and both girls were momentarily confused before both let out a hum of pleasure as hino alternated between the two. The thrusts were slower but more powerful as they moved both of them together, their breasts rubbing against one another and both girls stared as each other for a moment before sharing a heated kiss. Hino positions his hands on the bed, locking his arms above naruko's large hips as he began to desperately thrust into both of them, their moans mixing as they could feel their orgasm build with hinos, fertizling, child giving ograsm almost tip over.

" FILL ME UP RABBIT KUN, KNOCK ME UP, MAKE ME YOUR SKULK!" kurama screamed

" HINO-KUN, HINO-KUN, HINO-KUN, PLEASE SHOOT IT ALL OUT INSIDE ME!" naruko cried out. Kurama and naruko both sparked their chakra, dropping two eggs each inside of them as hino gave a deep moan as he emptied himself into naruko and then kurama, both crying out as their orgasms hit as they were impregnated. All three lay there a moment, breathing a bit heavy before kurama and naruko got up and layed on either side of hino, resting their heads on his chest.

" we're all your rabbit kun" kurama chan said with a happy sigh.

"It's a dream come true." naruko said in a wistful tone. Hino smiled gently as he closed his eyes before feeling to hands rest on his shaft.

" we better make sure…" kurama said

" its for the best." naruko said with a smile before beginning round two.

Shikamaru stared down at the candle lit form of temari. Her ass was raised in the air, her breasts pressed into the bed as she slowly rocked her body in anticipation.

Her arms were restrained by thick,black shadow tendrils with another covering her eyes so she wouldn't know when he was about to enter her.

The shadows gave a very unique feeling for the sand nin, they were heavy and dense. They were cool on her skin and we're so dark she could see any light enter or escape them.

Shikamaru brought down his hand on temari's raised rear with a audible smack causing her to bite the covers beneath her to not cry out.

She was nervous and a bit fearful but her giving her full trust to shikamaru excited her and the unknown or when and what he was going to do to her excited her in ways she did not know she could be. She could feel herself getting damp in anticipation and wished he would hurry.

Shikamaru was nervous as well, it was both of their first times and he didn't want to disappoint. He had often day dreamt about this moment when he was in the academy but now he was having a case of cold feet.

Temari let out a anxious whimper and shikamaru's resolve was strengthened. He aligned himself carefully, not wanting to miss before slowly pushing in.

It was very tight, but wet and he heard temari let out a gasp and a small groan from pain or pleasure he couldn't say. The vice grip she had on him was proving to be almost like a barrier as he entered her but with a little push he was fully inside. He took a few shaky breaths and felt her shift in her bindings a bit. He grabbed hold of her tight, fit ass and began to slowly thrust into her, she was still painfully tight and he needed to loosen her up fro his and her sake. He kneaded the soft firm flesh of her ass and hips and was slowly feeling her muscles relax, with each one it got easy to thrust into her and she relaxed even more. It wasn't long before he was giving short fast thrusts inside of her as he was completely immersed in the pleasure of her womanhood. Temari let out a pleasure mewing sound and shikamaru decided to take it to the next step.

Temari didn't know what was happening besides the world of feeling shikamaru was giving her. The pleasure, release, the comfort of his touch before she was pulled back surprising her and almost making her lose balance. She could tell she was in shikamaru's lap now as he gave short thrusts from his position below her. She felt the shadow around her eyes open and she almost jumped off of him in surprise.

She was facing a large full scale mirror, she could see every bare part of her body, of shikamaru's. And especially where they were connected. She felt her face heat up to dangerous levels as she tried to cover herself slightly but felt his hands grab her wrists preventing her from doing so.

" your beautiful. Don't hide it." he said.

She felt even more embarrassed by his words and wanted to cover herself, but didn't. She watched as his hands roamed over her body, climbing up her hips and side, to massaging her c cup breasts. If she had to admit it, this was very attractive to her. To be the center of attention right now, to be ogled, and to see the sensual and passionate act she was sharing with the nara heir. She felt a stirring in her core and felt herself trying to match his shallow pace to get him deeper. She felt his core tighten and just as he tipped over the edge and fill her with a new type of welcome warmth she had her own orgasm, shaking slightly with uncontrolled few thrusts as she rode it out.

As the high ended he leaned back and she fell with him. He wrapped his arms around her as he pressed into her back and they both drifted asleep.

Kiba strolled down the streets of konoha after a day of helping to clean up after the failed suna-oto invasion. He had done a group job during the invasion, helping to evacuate villagers along with defeating a few oto nin that had attempted to get the drop on one of the bunkers. All and all his family was impressed by his efforts and his team was happy with him as well, even kurneai who hadn't been to pleased with his little stunt during the chunin exams but his actions had shown a deeper maturity than the people that thought knew him had seen before.

He frowned slightly, digging his hands into his pockets. He had hoped his actions would have helped his case with naruko but that night his mother had told him she had been put into the CRA with hino meaning there was no chance he was ever going to be with the blonde genin ever again.

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't be dwelling on it to much, hino was stronger than him and it had been shown in the exams, and naruko was stronger than him by leagues and that was both attractive to him, but also disconcerting.

He was a man of instinct. Of nature. The strongest got first pick and became the alpha. The alpha would choose a mate and they would become beta. Alpha and beta. He was the alpha of "his family" being stronger than akamaru and was arguably one of the strongest genin in his generation but he didn't have a beta. Something he felt a primal need to have. He sighed slightly before a sharp pain erupted from the back of his head and he passed out.

Kiba groaned as he awoke, the room he was in was dark and the pain his head was feeling was anything but pleasant. A soft click and a light flickered on. He winced as his eyes adjusted but took in the sight of a basement, a washer dryer combo, water heater, some boxes and him, who was currently being restrained on a sheeted mattress on the floor. He panicked slightly as he mind cleared on the fog from his injury and realised just what kind of a situation he was in. he looked around slightly before peering behind him and seeing a short, brown haired girl completely naked. Kiba blushed but didn't look away despite his position because of his raging hormones.

She looked his age, she didn't have any muscle, and he could swear she looked familiar but did not voice his opinions on that. Instead he glared a bit, still blushing, and struggled against the handcuffs that bound him to the bed below him.

" glad to see your awake." she said with genuine happiness. Kiba was expecting a more sadisc tone or even for her to glare back at him but her innocent joy was throwing him off a bit.

" who are you?! Why i am i here?! Let me go or i'll kick your ass, i dont care if your a girl!" kiba said the chains of his handcuffs clicking in his struggle. His comments made her smile drop for a moment before it returned

"No can do kiba-san. You were so brave during the invasion i decided to give you a little something." she said.

" i don't even know who you are you crazy woman! " kiba responded hotly.

She shrugged non chantilly before stepping over his head and turning around, now looking down at him and kiba feeling like he needed to cover his private area from this insane woman.

" I'm just one of the civilians you saved during the invasion. You made sure i got to the bunker and than i heard you stopped oto nin from killing us after. I knew i had to find some way to thank you so i asked your sister." she said, she then leaned over, bending at her hips and staring into his eyes.

" she told me this would be just the way to show you what you are to me." she said with a now less than innocent smile and a twinge of fear running up kibas spine.

She lowered herself over his hips, straddling them in a upright position as she continued to look at him. He continued a glare but jolted when he felt something wet touch his hardening member. He looked down to see she was literally, dripping wet. She slowly got onto all fours, her hands on either side of his head as she bend down beside his ear.

" kiba- _kun_ , please, please don't take me so rough." she said throatly. He shared a brief moment of confusion before she slammed down onto his member causing him to throw his head back in a groan. She was so fucking wet.

" kiba-kun, please be gentle, its my first time!" she said before bouncing roughly on his member causing him to moan at the feelings forced on him. He looked up at her as she continued to work his body.

" w-what the hell are you talking about?!" he said stuttering as the pleasure was causing an overload on his senses.

" taking me by force in this damp and dark basement. Doing what you want with me just because your stronger? You didn't have to, i would have.."

she stopped as she gave a long moan as she found a particularly amazing spot. Kibas mind was spinning however. She was playing this like he was the one dragged to this basement in god knows where and raped.

Not that he didn't mind it

Or ever said no or for her to stop.

And she was attractive.

She was getting off from this wasn't she? And he couldn't tell if it was from taking him by force or acting like he was taking her by force but he was really going to question that right now, it was feeling to good and honestly he was trying to figure out a way for this to somehow happen again.

" you better shut up bitch or i'll tell everyone what i did to you. Unless you somehow, have something else to offer me?" he said with false confidence. She looked up at him, her eyes sparking with arousal and playfulness that he caught on.

" please no! I'll do anything! Ill fuck you anytime just don't tell anyone!" she said dramatically.

He felt her tighten around his member and watched as her core contracted. It was painfully good for him and he was getting close, and from what he learned in all those porno mags, she was too.

" good, a bitch like you is only good for breeding. Now get ready to take my cum inside you." kiba said.

He watched as she desperately picked up the pace, wanting the release from him as much as her own.

" please no its a dangerous day! You can't!" she said and kiba's face turned to one of panic before she gave a very deliberate wink. He relaxed as he felt his climax build. She placed her hands on his chest and her nails lightly dug into his skin. She threw back her head as she came, her hips bucking randomly in a twitching motion forcing kibas climax as well.

Both caught their breathes and she fell forward onto his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, as both waited for their pulses to slow down. She got up once she was calm enough and smiled.

" my names Tamaki by the way. And you promised not to tell anyone right?" she said with fake worry

" as long as you know what you have to do." he said with a fake sinister tone. She smiled before walking up the stairs and closing the door. Kiba took a moment to savour in the vent that just happened before he realised that she had forgotten to let him go.

All over the village, couples shared in the love of each other, sought comfort in each others touch and in their arms. The invasion reminded many that life was too short to keep hanging onto hate, and that love is worth fighting for.

The end.

There's going to be an epilogue with some short tales of their later lives so stick around.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue.

Shortly after the birth of naruko's, kurama's, hinos, and rock Lee and Karin's children did the akatsuki make themselves known. Pein invaded the village in order to capture the "freed" kyubi but was stopped after some convincing by naruko.

Naruko had convinced konan to suck nagatos cock.

It hadn't been hard, after she had followed the chakra trail and found their real location it had been just a matter of asking the right questions about hurt, love, childhood and boom. Konan and nagato had fucked practically instantly.

After which nagato had slowly gotten better, with the healing touch of kurama and his natural uzumaki blood he was as good as new within a month.

After which he had, with the allied elemental nation's hunted down and killed Madara and to I who didn't stand much of a chance without a pair of rinnegan eyes to rely on.

After which peace rained and nagato returned to rule the rain village.

" I still don't see why the hokage needs so many guards." Shikamaru said lazily.

" Excuse me for the free vacation." Hino grumbled. Naruko wrapped her arms around hinos

" I thought it was sweet." Naruko said.

" It was nice to get out, need to stretch our legs every once and awhile." Kiba said.

" Hmph." Sasuke said only to be hit lightly by haku and Sakura walking on either sides of him.

" It was nice to see everyone!" Ino said happily not caring that she was currently holding onto Sasuke as she had on the way there.

" Still, I'm a bit worried about our kids." Hino said

" Oh it'll be fine, in a year most will be trying out for jonin exams, give them some credit they aren't babies anymore." Kurama said on the other side of hino.

That was true. Most of their kids were almost sixteen, already chunin and had been for over a year for even the latest one. While most hadn't moved out they stopped replying on their parents for the most part, each showing responsibility and maturity beyond their years.

" So how are Hinata and Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

" It took some time to get adjusted to running the hyuga clan but after hanabi married konohamaru what choice did hiashi have?" Naruko said.

" Yeah, him finding them fucking in the council room Chambers certainly sealed the deal." Karui said walking beside choji.

" I'm just glad bolt is finally calming down, we thought five years was a big enough gap but he still turned out to be such a handful." Hino said.

" Himawari is an angel though." Naruko said happily.

" And my kids are whooping the fox clan back into shape." Kurama said proudly.

" Yeah I'm surprised, you had two sons but typically if they kids don't have the bloodline they can't run the clan." Temari said.

Kurama looked at her confused.

" Mine and narukos kids all have the bloodline" kurama said.

" I have have extreme doubts of that kurama san, why? Because boruto and Naruto aged normally unlike naruko San."

This caused most of the groups necks to snap towards her except naruko who knew.

" What?" Sasuke said quietly.

" Yeah, I mean I don't know as much about male biology so they could have accelerated growth like the females, but they have similar perks, voluntary exjuclation, increased stamina, size, potency, hell even the pheromones remained, just not the growth." Kurama said

" And we left," shikamaru began

" Our daughters," choji said paling

" To guard the hokage tower" kiba said shaking

" With your son" Sasuke said glaring at his former teammates

" For the last few weeks." Hino finished weakly

" It's just boruto, he's a good boy, he'd anything crazy" naruko said smiling gently

" Didn't you start having kids before you were even sixteen?" karui asked seriously .

Naruko took on a pondering pose

" Hmm, and I guess was doing stuff long before that with hino too." Naruko finisher innocently. The males in turned began sprinting back to the village.

" You sure we should be doing this? " Sarada said bucking her hips against boruto's, trying to match pace on the hokage's desk.

" That isn't what you were saying when our parents left" boruto responding grunting as he held onto the petite uchiha hips. The uchiha moaned as she grew closer.

" I meant with _all_ of us the day before our parents come home" she said gesturing to the dozen other people fucking.

Boruto clones slammed into their respective partners with vigor.

Kita, kiba's daughter let her tongue hang freely as boruto pulled on her sex collar and ran his hands through her short cut tomboy hair.

" Come on, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" She said pushing her ass back in sync.

" Please what?" Boruto asked softly in her ear.

" Master! Fuck my pussy harder master please!" She said.

Boruto playfully pulled on the shadow hands holding him to the floor as shikara bounced and ground heartly, her breath heavy as her round ass and medium breasts bounced.

" How many has it been shadow queen." Boruto said feeling her tighten at the name.

" Se-seven times, I told you this was the most efficient position." She said weakly. Her body shaking in pleasure.

" Not everyone can keep bouncing as long as you without your amazing ass and fewer are9 as smart in sex as you are." Boruto said laughing slightly, he felt her pick up the pace a bit as he said it apparently having helped her get closer to number eight.

A pale blonde haired girl was pinned chest side into a wall as the man she loved and craved gripped her clan famous ponytail and fucked her ass.

it was strange seeing it from the other perspective but was also a turn on to see a boruto minded ino getting plowed into by her in his body. The feelings we're completely different and was glad she had a partner willing to do something so crazy for her to get off.

Boruto stood calmly on the other side of a cloudy wall of ice, his cock being slammed on by his partner on the other side. Her insides were cool to the touch and gave a unique experience especially with her liking to pretend it was anonymous.

" Your cock is so hot mister." Yuki said on the other side, the shape of his large thick rod practically burning a shape of it inside her.

" You know, what's coming is gonna be even hotter, it might hurt you." Boruto said and did t have to wait a second as her pace I increased wanting to time her release with his.

Shina felt boruto grab a hold of her breasts as he continued to fuck her throat. Her hands continued to play with her clit. She knew physical pleasure did nothing for intercourse in terms of natural procreation but it did help with partners with staying connected and helping to open the womb for insemination. However, what she was going for was just pleasure, it kept her focused outside the bedroom. She needed this release otherwise her body betrayed her mind and she began to crave the male looking to deposit his seed into her stomach. Her queen in her skull tickled her mind as he thrusted, from the vibrations or joy of her finding a mate was difficult to say.

" Kami chocho your rough" boruto said thrusting into the enlarged girl. Her thighs wrapped around the normal sized man and pulled him into her over and over, her thick body was squeezed by her partner as she also clamper another clone around her mouth, thrusting into it like a mouth pussy filling her mouth with flavor.

Boruto grunted a response at sarada who was drawing close as her breath grew more rigid.

" I'm gonna-" she was silenced as boruto kissed her passionately, their tongues danced as a silent scream racked through sadara. Boruto grunted and decided to end it, he let out a low moan as he gripped sadaras waist tightly to release as deep as possible.

" You did the Justu right?" Boruto asked as he got closer. He felt her legs lock him into place and looked up at her.

" I- I didnt, I think it might be hot to chance it." Sadara said breathlessly.

" But what if yo-"

She leaned in close wrapping her arms around his neck before whispering in his ear.

" I don't care as long as it yours."

He felt his muscles tense as every primal instinct cried out.

" Sarada I'm gonna"

The other clones felt their creators tension and realised they were about to cum too, just in time as well.

" You ready for your reward _beta?"_ Boruto said leaning over kita. Her claws dug into the earth as she felt her walls clamp down, she was finally there.

Shikara was losing control of her shadow hands as she got closer to her biggest release of the night, she felt borutos hands rest on her hips gentle as she continued to slam down on him, she felt him expand inside her before he exploded inside her pushing her over

Ina felt borutos body nearing it's limit as she desperately slammed into her own ass, she felt a hand pull her face towards her partners and they shared a searing kiss finally giving her that extra step

Shina could feel her abdominals contract her nerves begin to surge in her ovum. She was close and considering her partners quickened pace…

She shuddered as she orgasmed and felt boruto empty inside her throat.

Yuki had felt her partners slowly rising temperature inside her, she felt the wall come down but didn't care as his strong hands grabbed her ass as he pounded, never letting her get to far as he finally blasted the white hot liquid she craved inside warming her core and causing her to let out a silent scream as she climaxed

Chocho felt the clone fucking her mouth climax releasing it's salty liquid inside. She savored the flavor and volume, appreciating how much their was and how attractive that meant she was to the blonde, she didn't let up as her orgasm rushed into her and slammed boruto deep inside and felt the lower one moan as her tightening walls gave him an amazing feeling.

Boruto let out a few shaky breaths before pulling out. His essence spilled out onto his father's desk but he didn't care, he could deal with it later. He shared another kiss with sarada and felt all of his clones disperse. He looked around and saw the panting forms of many beautiful woman but all looked very happy. He smiled, feeling good at what he had done before sitting down to catch his own breath.

Just as the door burst open.

In all borutos live did he never imagine such horror. Not when his siblings had fought in the chunin exams. Not when he met uncle gaara, not when he met uncle Lee, not even when he met kurama's bijuu form.

Luckily he reflexes had kicked in a second before the first of the kunai had started to fly and he used a combination of shadow clones and the hiarshin to get him and " his" girls to safety of the namazike compound.

He looked around at the girls who were still processing what happened before speaking.

" Well, shit."

Naruko sat with a small smile on her face as she sat with her son, kurama, hino, and all the clan heiress the village had to offer.

Across from her sat nearly in the clan heads in konoha and some of their wives.

" So, let's begin." Naruko said calmly. Instantly several males started shouting and kiba had to be restrained by his wife.

" How did this begin. It could not have started in just the month we have been gone." Shikamaru said, trying to be logically but wanting to tear boruto limb from limb with his shadow.

It was, to his dismay, his daughter that began.

" what a drag, it was the day after graduation. We all decided to celebrate. Just us childhood friends, before we officially became shinobi." She said.

Next a sheepish looking Kita,

" It's my fault, I snuck a few bottles of sake and booze from you dad." Kita said and while his dad nodded approving, but her mother did not look happy.

" Naturally we had a few drinks, why? It was in order to judge a substance we had no experience with and had just become legally able to drink." Shina said.

Shino nodded, logically it made sense and while he had no issues with his daughters fornication, his wife Fu had some thoughts on it….

" So what happened." Choji said displeased on where it was going.

" We drank, we joked, it was a real good time." Ina said giggling. " And then.."

" What." Sasuke said with artic level coldness.

" Boruto bumped into Kita and touched her breast." A large golden tendril shot out securing a already rising kiba to his chair.

" It was an accident." Boruto said quietly

" And she tried to kill you!" Kiba said with a hint of surprise and pride.

" I did Dad but his bloodline activated." Kita said and watched his father pale.

" All the good story's, laughs and booze combined. We remembered how we played when we were kids and how boruto was out first crush and then…" sarada said not meeting her father's gaze.

" You fucked. " Karui said.

" In fairness we fought over him first! We all realised he was a great guy who had matured as we grew up." Sarada tried to defend.

" And then my daughter mention his mastery of shadow clones, why? So the fighting would stop and everyone could mate." Shino said. Kiba and Fu could have killed their respective husband slash best friend.

" Well. That explains a few things, like lose condom wrappers, locked doors, silencing seals and every one of the young ladies coming to me to Learn the pregnancy jutsu" naruko said. Everyone's head moved towards naruko

" . why didn't you tell me?!" Sasuke said standing.

" It's not really your business Sasuke. Your daughters are adults, not even genin anymore. Last time I checked i had kids long before you did, and you were doing things with multiple girls just as young as my son." Naruko said causing Sasuke to sit back down.

" Why didn't they come to us? We're their parents we could have taught them those Justus." Temari said sadly.

" It's because I'm a slut." Naruko said smiling causing hino to groan and boruto to look away in embarrassment.

" I know the Justu because Hinata needed to learn it eventually, and these girls came to me because I wasn't going to judge or say anything. Sex is something between those involved and that's it. It's an act of love and release and between adults." Naruko said eyeing some guilty looking expressions.

" Now, the issue today isn't how my son, heir to the namazike name managed to keep a decade of heiress around him wanting more. But something just as fun!" Naruko said.

Sasuke sighed before rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to get anything when naruko was like this so he accepted it.

" They're in love!" Naruko said jumping up

" Who?!" Sakura asked.

" All of them! Now I'm thinking of either one massive wedding or separate weddings every three days for almost a month." Naruko said

The father's In the room we're dismayed and goraned having to have dealt with their own weddings and knowing the horrid nature.

" The namazike, senju and uzumaki are covering the expenses so just tell us what you think!" Naruko said happily.

" I'd like separate weddings." Boruto said quietly.

All turned to him seemingly forgetting that the child had been the cause of all this trouble

" Might I ask why boruto? One wedding would be more efficient." Said shino.

" Because I want them to have their own..they deserve their own special day and I fell in them individually not as a group." He said softly.

The females in the room felt their hearts melt at the heirs words and a few send glares at their husbands for being less than romantic.

" Ok and now the babies." Kurama said nonchalantly.

" Ok, who?! Whose pregnant!?" Kiba said finally being able to stand you.

" Well from what I can feel, all of them. Yeah that justu doesn't work for my bloodline, and they all finally synced up last time so" kurama said.

The father's looked at their daughter and then boruto, boruto looked at the girls than his family than the fathers and the girls looked at boruto and then their dads while naruko was figuring out how to get a quickie in with hino without anyone noticing. The room exploded into action and boruto raced off into the night with the a group of parents behind him.

" If I didn't know you better I would say he was running off." Sasuke said simply.

" No, he loves family to much." Naruko said smiling.

" I doubt they will catch him, he had the hiarshin." Shino said staring out into the night.

" Should we start coming up with baby names?" Sarada said

" Of course! But I got to see my husband for moment." Naruko said grabbing hino by the hand and leading him away with kurama in tow.

" So why did aunt naruko turn down the hokage title?" Yuki said.

" Because she believes the hokage isn't the strongest but the best leader. Hino knows how to love and forgive, very powerful traits in a leader." Sasuke said to his daughter.

" That and she minds it hot that the hokage calls her ' mommy' " Sasuke finished causing a good amount of blushes.

" Hey! We also do naughty genin and strict hokage role play!" Kurama shouted from down the hall.

Sasuke shook his head. He was never going to get away from them was he?

Hinata was never "normal" by village standards.

By her family standards she was; almost painfully so.

She was born with her twin brother naruto around 21 years ago. Both of her parents were young, even by shinobi village standards but they loved and cared for them as good as any parent.

Outside their home it was a different story. Most shinobi clans treated them decently or at least fairly considering who their parents were and what they are, and were to the village. But the civilians did not. They saw her and her brother as spawn of their demon mother naruko. For some radicals it was even more compounded by the fact their father was also married to their mother kurama. They treated her and her brother naruto with coldness and with hatred, but their parents protected them from most of it but it still was hard to endure for two children who didn't do anything wrong but be born into their family.

Because of this, they were very lonely. The civilians treated them the same way they treated their mother growing up, by keeping their kids away from them and at other times telling their children to bully the twins. Hinata supposes this is where she truly became abnormal. Her brother would protect her from bullies and play with her when no one else did. They only really had each other. Their parents loved them dearly but were shinobi and would have to go on missions sometimes leaving them with uncle sasuke or aunt haku. As they got older they were aloud to be by themselves to train, and with their parents help graduated very early from the academy, becoming genin at 7. They were on a two man squad for a while, unable to take missions because most of the other genin refused to be on a team with them forcing them to train harder in hopes of becoming chunin sooner.

Around the time they were nine their parents had become very respected members of the village, reaching jonin before their peers and both were fought over in the village as to be who would become the next hokage after uncle kakashi would step down. It was around this time they finally were strong enough by their parents estimated that they could take the chunin exams. With their excellent team work and reliance off each other they managed to make it all the way to the finals before naruto forfeited, in order to prevent hurting his precious sister.

With the rank of chunin they started taking two man missions, patrolling, escorting and gained a very good reputation themselves. But despite their efforts and their parents losing their negative image, the rift the villagers had caused was still there. The twins didn't trust most of the other nin besides those in boruto's or their parents generation.

But they had each other.

No matter what they were always together, watching each others backs, training and pushing each other to being something great that the other sibling saw inside them.

And sadly for hinata, that was the issue.

She had never made any friends beyond her brother. Because of their own social island from the village she never developed any companionship or like for anyone else that wasn't strictly family based.

But not her brother.

She knew it was weird. Even from an early age she knew sisters didn't love their brothers like she loved hers. They didn't dream about being married or kissing in the park. But she did. And as she got older, it only got worse.

His strength resounded with her. He was funny, smart and brave. He always made she she was taken care of and happy. He protected her his entire life and was her knight in shining armor.

When she " hit" puberty, a subjective term considered her family's female super aging. She began to have very dirty thoughts about her brother. Thoughts she didn't want to have but couldn't stop having them. The fantasies she had when they were on missions, the dreams that plagued her sleep at night. It drove her mad. If it was any other boy in the village she wouldn't feel so bad. She wouldn't get all nervous around them or shy because feeling something from her brother so strongly felt like she was doing something wrong.

She tried not to have these feelings, she tried separating from her brother to gain some distance but both never liked being apart for to long. She tried to act like she hated him to push him away but the pain in his expression destroyed her resolve completely. She couldn't talk to her parents about this, less they hate her for these forbidden feelings or worse separate her from her precious brother.

Still, the urges built.

In her chunin days she blessed kami had made silencing seals because nhad they not the whole house would have heard her screams and her crying out her brothers name. By the time she hit jonin simple masterbation wasnt enough. She had come up with the method almost a year ago, and it held off her urges to the breaking point for almost two months at a time.

She would masterbate in front of her brother.

He never knew of course. they would come home, she would make some special ramen, drug it, and then fill the air with her self made cries of bliss. Right in front of her brother.

So here she was,straddling her brothers hips as he slept, biting her shirt s she kneaded her breast and played with her pussy.

"N-naruto. You-you're so amazing. I want you to t-touch me so badly." her voice quivering as her body shook in ecstacy.

She leaned closer, taking in his scent of dirt and ramen, a scent that drove her wild when they did their laundry.

"P-please. Why don't y-you notice your sisters f-feelings?" she said.

She was suddenly staring at the tv they had been watching while she waited for the drugs to kick in and realised she wasn't facing this way a moment ago. She was on her back, her arms pinned by her shoulders. She looked up to see the smirking, hungry look of her brother naruto. She could feel her face light up scarlet, her breath hitched, and terror and embarrassment filled her as she realised she had been caught. She couldn't even think, it was so humiliating she felt tears starting to well in her eyes.

" i thought you wanted me to touch you _hinata_ " naruto said purring out her name

She tried to push him away. This was so sudden, so wrong, so humiliating. She wanted to get away as far as she could but his grip on her wrists was firm. A mischievous glint entered his eyes.

" you know, it's not a very nice thing to do, drugging your brothers food so you can pleasure yourself in front of him. Sure the first few times i was surprised as all hell, feeling the drug enter my system but i assumed a prank. But then.." his voice trailed off as he slowly pressed himself into her, even through his pants she could feel his erection, stiffer than steel pressing against her bare folds.

Hinata tossed and turned her head, trying not to look at him, her embarrassment between him knowing she had been doing it for so long and her increasing arousal as he pressed into her was mortifying, like her own body was betraying her.

" i always wondered why you never confessed. After all the times i would hear you moaning my name at night as chunin, or how i would catch you smelling my clothes before putting them in the washer as genin." naruto said. A seemingless pulse of chakra and his pants were substituted away, leaving his bare member resting on her flower, it gliding up and down, slick from her juices.

"N-naruto, w-w-we can't" hinata stuttered out, the sensations her brother was causing was affecting her ability to speak.

" we both have the bloodline _hin-a-ta-chan_ " he dragged out her name with a mischievous tone. " no unwanted babies, no period, no hair anywhere but our heads and…" he leaned next to her ear.

" no risk of birth defects." he said breathlessly. He then rose back to his position over her, smirking all the while, as he slowly thrust against her driving her body wild.

"B-but how d-do you k-know" she squeaked out. She was twisting in his grasp, both trying to get away and, if she was honest with herself, trying to feel more of her brothers cock.

" i asked mama kurama about it. Almost when we turned chunin, our scents had been so mingled with each others she had assumed we had been fucking like rabbits for a while." naruto said. Hinata felt heat once again enter her face. Perhaps her "hidden" feelings for her brother weren't so hidden after all. She was starting to feel her muscles weaken, her body was slowly giving into the idea that she could fuck the man she had been secretly after since the academy, and it was driving her pussy insane.

She hadn't realise naruto had let go a little while ago, but her hands snaked around her brothers neck as her body went into auto pilot. A pulse of chakra and her clothes were gone, substituted for air. She realised her mind wasn't fully up to date with what was happening as she felt a massive blush rise to her face but before she could speak any of the little remaining protests she had, naruto kissed her.

It was hot, and passionate, and sweet, and gentle and it was everything she had ever dreamed it was going to be. She had enough of the denying, or the rejection of her lust. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and pulled him, fast and hard, inside her. She moaned deeply as he entered her, filling a space she did not know was so empty until her brother was inside. She heard him let out a little gasp as he entered, surprised by the action and the sudden pleasure of her insides around him.

Naruto needed no encouragement, he had been waiting almost just as long as hinata and returned her enthusiasm rightly. He pumped into her, grabbing her hips to help get deeper inside her. Their pace was fast and desperate, it was not time for love making, too many years of repressing their lust had lead to little more than rutting and they both slammed into each other, desperate to continue slaking their lusts with each other.

Their bodies drew closer and closer to orgasm. Hinata's legs tightened around her brothers hips like a vice subconsciously but a twinge of panic entered her.

"D-don't cum in-inside" she said

" you control it hinata, you won't drop one unless you want to." naruto said, his mind else wear as he continued to use his sisters body.

" b-b-but.." hinata covered her face as a massive blush covered it. Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what she meant. But he felt her legs tighten around him more. His face gained a small grin.

" its ok hinata. Let's start a family." naruto said kissing her softly. She lowered her hands but the blush remained. She wanted it so badly, she couldn't stop herself as she felt a rush of a primal feeling set over her as she released an egg into her womb. Naruto's paced quickened as did hinata's as their orgasm neared and the primal need to breed set in.

Hinata let out a small whimper which naruto caught,

" what was that _hinata?_ "

"Pl-pl- PLEASE KNOCK YOUR SISTER UP." she cried out as she felt herself on the edge.

" HINATA, I'M-" he gripped her hips tight as he pushed himself as deep as he could go and went over the edge. Hinata let out a silent scream as he orgasm hit her at the same time she felt naruto's seed blast inside of her. A warm spark inside her only reassured what she knew was going to happen.

Her brother had gotten her pregnant.

Naruto caught his breath for a moment, leaning over his sister before he was slammed onto the ground, now looking up at his sister, her hair covering her eyes.

"H-hinata?" he said nervously.

She looked up and naruto saw in her lavender eyes were purple hearts and she had a very wide smile on her face.

"Oh Na-ru-to- _kun_ , you have so many years to make up to your sister for leaving her to take care of herself, _don't you_ " she said with no hint of a question. Naruto swallowed thickly and knew he was in for a rough night.

Just before hinata could begin however, boruto crashed through the window, avoiding some kunai that had been tossed where he just was. He rolled to a stop and took in the sight with wide eyes. Naruto was shocked and made a move to cover hinata but she was already rising up dangerously, wordlessly a substitute snapped her clothes back on as a dark aura covered her.

"Oh, _boruto,_ you just interrupted something I'VE been looking forward to for a loooong time." she said sickly sweet. Both sons of naruko began to sweat, one out of fear for his life and the other for the fear of ever doing something to piss of his sister like his brother just had.

"Run" she said in a whisper. Boruto flashed away as hinata's byugakean activated and she gave chase. Through the broken window. Naruto slowly sat up and decided to break out some toys he had gotten a while back.

He knew his sister would appreciate them.

thats it, there might be another chapter in the future with hinata and naruko but don't count on it. appreicate all the support, ciya.


End file.
